Tiempo de jugársela
by Bookworms75
Summary: Halloween siempre parece traer sorpresas consigo. En vez de los nombres de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos que esperaban, las tres escuelas y algunos invitados reciben siete libros sobre cierto chico. ¿Se darán cuenta de lo peligrosos que son? ¿Se la jugarán para arreglar errores antes de que se cometan? ¿Aprenderán a confiar y a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitan?
1. ¡Sorpresa!

¡Hola a todos! Para los que ya habéis leído mi otra historia, tengo noticias como habréis podido deducir por esto, y para los que acaban de encontrar esta nueva historia, espero que os guste.

He tenido un problema en otra página web en la que estaba publicando la otra historia porque alguien me denunció, diciendo que, al no tener permiso expreso de J. K. Rowling para escribir este fanfic, estaba violando los derechos de autor. Hasta donde yo sé, siempre y cuando esté referenciando que Harry Potter no me pertenece y no me esté llevando ningún beneficio, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Así que he decidido que como esto es solo para que quien quiera leerla la disfrute, voy a volver a publicarla.

Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que quería cambiar muchas cosas con las que no estaba contenta. Cuando empecé la otra historia, 'Leyendo la vida del chico de la cicatriz del rayo', en realidad no sabía hacia donde quería dirigirla. Ni siquiera me lo planteé. Ahora que me han borrado esa historia, he pensado que no había mejor momento para hacer esos cambios que quería hacer. No voy a borrar la historia de ninguna de las páginas web en las que todavía está por si hay alguien que prefiere la anterior, pero me voy a dedicar a la… versión reformada, por así decirlo.

Y otro cambio que he hecho es que voy a escribir esta historia tanto en español como en inglés. Leo y escribo más en este segundo idioma, pero no quería dejar colgados a los que empezaron leyendo mi primera historia en español y no están cómodos leyendo en inglés así que la solución era escribir la historia en los dos idiomas.

¡Espero que disfrutéis de la historia!

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esto es solo una historia escrita por una fan que no se lleva ningún tipo de remuneración excepto algunos comentarios de vez en cuando.**

**Tiempo de jugársela**

**¡Sorpresa!**

El tiempo es una cosa muy curiosa.

El tiempo parece que pasa a veces demasiado rápido mientras que en otras ocasiones parece que tarda una eternidad en que caiga otro grano de arena en el reloj. El tiempo cambia tu percepción de las cosas. El momento en el que ocurre algo puede cambiar muchas cosas y tener muchas consecuencias.

Quizás por eso los siguientes eventos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ocurrirían esa noche en vez de años antes o mucho después, cuando todo ya hubiera pasado. Si hubieran pasado más tarde, no habría servido de nada, pero habría hecho más mal que bien si hubiesen tenido lugar antes.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los magos y brujas presentes en el Gran Comedor sabían eso o que algo inesperado iba a ocurrir. ¿Cómo podrían? Solo sabían que ese año iba a ser especial por el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que los tres campeones iban a ser elegidos en cualquier momento. Los alumnos estaban esperando impacientemente a que Dumbledore terminase de cenar, muchos de ellos lanzándole miradas a las llamas azules y blancas del Cáliz de Fuego.

Lo que se esperaban era que un fogonazo de luz que los cegó a todos de pronto iluminase el Gran Comedor. Cuando los puntos brillantes desaparecieron de delante de los ojos de todos, no encontraron nada fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo estaba de pie con las varitas preparadas para defenderse, pero nada más.

Bueno, sí que había una cosa.

— ¿Qué…? —dijo una voz en el Gran Comedor, haciendo que muchas cabezas se giraran en esa dirección. Pertenecía a un chico con despeinado pelo azabache y gafas redondas que todos conocían—. ¿Un paquete? ¿Recibo ahora un paquete?

— ¿Señor Potter? —dijo el director, sus ojos azules acerados y el brillo que normalmente tenían completamente ausente.

— Esto ha aparecido, profesor —dijo Harry, usando su varita para golpear la caja de cartón con desconfianza.

— Pone tu nombre en ella —dijo Hermione, mirando la parte superior donde ponía 'Harry James Potter' con unos garabatos familiares. Los conocía de algún sitio, pero no caía de dónde.

Dumbledore rápidamente fue hacia a la mesa de Gryffindor, los estudiantes apartándose para dejarle acercarse a la caja. Le seguían de cerca McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Crouch, Bagman, Karkarov y Madame Maxime mientras los demás profesores trataban de mantener un mínimo de orden cuando los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

— Señor Potter, todos, atrás —ordenó McGonagall inmediatamente. Sus estudiantes se apresuraron a obedecer, sabiendo que era mejor no ignorarla cuando sonaba así.

El anciano director agitó su varita sobre la caja con movimientos complicados, susurrando por lo bajo y frunciendo el ceño confundido cuando no ocurrió nada.

— Creo que no hay ningún hechizo o encantamiento dañino en ella —dijo después de un rato. Lo había comprobado de todas las maneras en que sabía y todos los resultados habían salido negativos. Manteniendo su varita preparada por si acaso, alargó una mano y trató de abrir la caja. Para su desconcierto, permaneció firmemente cerrada.

— ¿Algún «pgoblema», «Dumbledog»? —preguntó Madame Maxime secamente, mirando la caja con desconfianza. Había tenido cuidado de colocarse entre la caja y los estudiantes de su escuela, que estaban a dos mesas de distancia.

— No realmente —dijo el director pensativo—. No puedo abrir la caja.

— Creo que eso se considera un problema, Dumbledore —gruñó Karkarov impacientemente.

— Puede que no, si no soy yo quien debe abrirla —dijo Dumbledore, clavando su mirada en Harry. El chico estaba a un par de pasos de distancia, junto a sus amigos y a los otros Gryffindor que habían sido alejado por su jefa de la casa.

Harry parpadeó sobresaltado cuando encontró un par de brillantes ojos azules clavados en él.

— ¿Yo? —soltó en shock, señalándose a sí mismo. Miró detrás de él, medio esperando que el anciano estuviese mirando a alguien más.

— ¿Quieres que sea un niño en edad escolar el que abra una caja cuyo contenido desconocemos y que aparecido de repente en mitad de tu escuela, Albus? —preguntó Crouch, que no parecía muy contento con la idea.

— Su nombre está en ella, Barty. Es claramente para él —asintió Dumbledore—. Lo lógico es que quien quiera que se tomase tantas molestias en enviarle este paquete, consiguiendo pasar las protecciones del castillo, se aseguraría de que solo él pudiese revelar su contenido.

— Fantástico —maldijo el chico por lo bajo. Esto era lo último que necesitaba. Él solo quería ver quiénes eran los campeones y celebrar con sus amigos, tratando de adivinar a qué tendrían que enfrentarse.

— Vamos, colega —dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro como apoyo—. Mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

— Eso es fácil para ti decirlo —bufó Harry, agarrando su varita con más fuerza mientras se acercaba.

Alcanzó la caja y la abrió sin ningún problema. No hubo ningún tipo de resplandor místico ni nada. No sabía qué le había impedido a Dumbledore abrirla, pero él no sintió nada. Miró dentro con aprehensión, una parte de él esperando encontrar algo horrible y otra parte esperando un tesoro. Lo último que pensó que se iba a encontrar eran…

— ¿Libros? —exclamó—. ¿Me envían libros?

— ¿Qué clase de libros? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

— No estoy seguro. Dice… —Harry cogió el que estaba en la parte de arriba, uno rojo, y miró la cubierta, dejando la frase en el aire cuando leyó el título—. **Harry Potter y**…

— ¿Y? —soltó Moody cuando no continuó.

— No lo sé —Harry frunció el ceño, dándole la vuelta al libro para enseñárselo—. Está borroso. No puedo leerlo.

Le recordaba a cómo veía él cuando no tenía las gafas puestas.

— Todos los libros son así —dijo Ron, sacándolos de la caja y examinando uno azul oscuro. Todos eran de distintos grosores y colores, pero el título era el mismo.

— Y están todos en blanco —observó Dumbledore, que había abierto uno púrpura. Snape estaba estudiando uno verde y McGonagall sostenía con el ceño fruncido uno negro con el título en blanco.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Harry estaba contento con eso. Con ese título, tenía pinta de que esos libros eran sobre él y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. No quería ningún libro —ningún libro más al menos— escrito sobre él. Ya se le mencionaba en demasiados y no le gustaba.

— ¿Qué significa esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó Madame Maxime, empezando a parecer mosqueada al hojear las páginas de un libro naranja y encontrarlas todas en blanco también.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Torneo? —preguntó Karkarov con el ceño fruncido. Estaba observando un grueso libro rosa con una expresión de asco.

— Nada —dijo Ludo Bagman, más interesado que desconfiado.

— Nosotros no hemos planeado esto, Karkarov —le aseguró Crouch—. No es cosa nuestra.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer entonces? —preguntó McGonagall perpleja.

— Hay algo más, profesor —dijo Hermione. Estaba echando dentro de la caja, que estaba vacía excepto por un sobre—. Tiene tu nombre también —dijo, tendiéndoselo a Harry.

El chico se quedó mirándolo entre molesto y asustado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué eran esos libros? ¿Quién los había enviado? ¿Por qué los había enviado? Supuso que mirar su nombre escrito con esos garabatos familiares no le iba a dar las respuestas.

— ¿Lo leo en alto, profesor? —preguntó en un tono cansado mientras lo abría.

— Por favor, señor Potter —asintió Dumbledore.

_Hola, Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons:_

_Puede que esto sea una sorpresa para la mayoría de vosotros y a muchos no os va a gustar lo que vamos a decir. Bueno, mala suerte. Esto es más importante que el Torneo que está tan solo empezando._

_Lo primero es lo primero, van a llegar unos cuantos invitados, algunos de los cuales ya conocéis, algunos que no conocéis. Solo hay una cosa que debéis saber y es que no se debe hacer daño a NINGUNO DE ELLOS._

— ¿Invitados? —interrumpió Karkarov—. ¿Qué invitados?

Otro fogonazo de luz cortó cualquier respuesta que pudiese haber recibido. Cuando se extinguió una vez más, dejó tras él varias personas, todas ellas muy diferentes.

— Creo que se refiere a esos invitados —dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

— ¡SIRIUS BLACK! —chilló la señora Weasley, alejándose de un salto del hombre al lado de quien había aparecido. Su marido la apartó, lejos del asesino, y se plantó delante de ella y sus hijos mayores

Hubo un revuelo caótico cuando los estudiantes entraron en pánico, los adultos sacaron sus varitas y un sorprendido fugitivo trataba de descubrir cómo escapar.

— ¡Arréstenlo! —gritó Crouch, haciendo que Moody, un mago alto de piel oscura y una joven bruja con el pelo de un rosa brillante se abalanzasen sobre él.

— ¡NO! —gritó una voz antes de que le alcanzasen. Un borrón pasó a su lado y se detuvo en frente del sorprendido asesino.

— ¡Potter, échate a un lado! —bramó Moody bruscamente, la punta de su varita brillando ominosamente.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada, no pensando amedrentarse.

— Ni hablar. Es inocente —declaró con firmeza.

— Harry, vete de aquí —le instó Sirius. Intentó empujar a su ahijado lejos, pero el chico era cabezota y se negaba a moverse.

— No voy a dejar que se te lleven y te den el Beso, Sirius —dijo Harry, ignorando el creciente pánico en su pecho. ¿Por qué había aparecido su padrino en mitad del Gran Comedor? ¿A qué estaba jugando quien quiera que le había enviado ese paquete? ¿Es que querían verle muerto o algo?

— Potter, deja de hacer el imbécil y deja a los aurores hacer su trabajo —espetó Snape con una pizca de frustración en sus ojos negros.

— Es inocente —repitió Harry.

— No sabía que toleraba esta desobediencia en su escuela, Dumbledore —se burló Karkarov.

— Es «ciegtamente» «indecogoso» —bufó Madame Maxime con arrogancia.

— Señor Potter, si no se aparta usted en este instante, será arrestado por conspirar con un conocido fugitivo y resistirse a la autoridad —avisó Crouch.

— Harry, apártate —le ordenó Sirius con urgencia. Lo último que quería era que su ahijado se metiese en problemas por su culpa.

— No —Harry sacudió su cabeza—. Puedo demostrar que eres inocente. Podemos contarles lo que pasó el año pasado. A lo mejor nos creen, no como Fudge.

— ¿Qué pasa con el Ministro? —preguntó el mago alto de piel oscura, sin bajar su varita pero pareciendo reacio a maldecir a un niño.

Viendo que este hombre parecía un poco más dispuesto a escuchar, Harry no dejó pasar la oportunidad y se apresuró a explicar.

— Intentamos decirle el año pasado que Sirius no mató a esas personas hace trece años, pero se negó a escucharnos.

— Potter, es un hombre muy peligroso el que estás tratando de proteger. Ha hecho cosas que no sabes —dijo Crouch cautelosamente.

— Sí las sé —le contradijo Harry—. Sé que es acusado por haber traicionado a mis padres y haberles entregado a Voldemort —espetó, ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió el Gran Comedor como una onda y los chillidos de los alumnos más jóvenes— y por haber asesinado a Peter Pettigrew y a doce muggles hace trece años.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Crouch con los ojos entrecerrados. Que él supiera, todo el mundo había estado de acuerdo el año anterior en que cuanto menos supiese el chico Potter sobre eso, mejor para él.

— Tengo un don para descubrir cosas por accidente —replicó Harry—. Tal y como descubrí que Sirius no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

— El trozo más grande que encontramos de Peter Pettigrew fue un dedo. Dudo mucho que pueda estar vivo después de eso —discutió Crouch.

— Disculpe, señor —intervino Hermione mientras Ron y ella iban hacia Harry y se colocaban cada uno a un lado, demostrando a quién apoyaban—, pero creo que esa sería la primera pista de que algo no cuadra con la historia que usted cree. ¿Qué clase de maldición podría hacer eso? Incluso con la explosión más poderosa, tendría que haber quedado algo más, no solo un dedo.

Eso hizo dudar a unas cuantas personas. Era cierto. Explosiones dejaban tras de sí un desastre, no solo un dedo.

— Podemos mostrar nuestros recuerdos —dijo Remus, saliendo de su estupor y colocándose al lado de Sirius.

— ¿Usted estuvo ahí cuando Potter supuestamente descubrió la verdad sobre esos eventos? —preguntó Crouch con una ceja alzada.

— Sí, señor. Soy Remus Lupin. Era un amigo cercano de los Potter y fui profesor aquí el año pasado —asintió el hombre lobo—. Estaría dispuesto a testificar bajo Veritaserum para contar lo ocurrido.

— Eso no sería mala idea —dijo el mago alto de piel oscura pensativamente, aunque no relajó su posición alerta.

Crouch apretó los labios.

— Quizás —concedió. Sabía que él no le había dado a este hombre el juicio que se merecía legalmente.

— Tengo Veritaserum en mi despacho —ofreció Snape—. Podría ir a por él ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa con el «Togneo»? —preguntó una chica de Beauxbatons.

Muchas cabezas se giraron hacia las llamas azules y blancas. Se habían olvidado completamente de el acontecimiento histórico que supuestamente iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento.

— ¿No «tendgía» que «habeg» «ocuggido» algo ya? —preguntó Madame Maxime con el ceño fruncido en confusión. A no ser que hubiesen perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, el Cáliz ya tendría que haber escupido los nombres de los tres campeones.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

— Sí, así es.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —demandó Karkarov.

— Podemos averiguarlo cuando nos hayamos ocupado de Black —dijo Crouch firmemente, apenas apartando la vista del fugitivo.

— Si algo ha manipulado el Cáliz de Fuego, tiene que haber sido algo serio, Barty —intervino Dumbledore—. No es algo que podamos dejar para luego.

— ¿Y un asesino lo es? —preguntó el hombre incrédulo.

— Esto es más importante, Bartemius —dijo McGonagall impacientemente—. Alguien ha enviado a Potter una coja con libros y ha traído a estas personas a Hogwarts cuando tú sabes muy bien que es imposible aparecerse aquí dentro. Y luego el Cáliz, un poderoso artefacto mágico, empieza a no funcionar correctamente. ¿No crees que puede estar relacionado con la caja y los libros?

— Bien dicho, Minerva —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Deberíamos arrestar a Black y mantenerle bajo custodia por lo menos —insistió Crouch testarudamente.

— ¿Y a dónde iría sin que alguien se diese cuenta? —no pudo controlarse Sirius, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. Hizo un gesto con la mano a su alrededor—. ¿Piensa que podría escabullirme entre cientos de estudiantes, dos aurores, un ex-auror paranoico y dos oficiales del Ministerio?

— No vamos a jugárnosla, Black —espetó Crouch.

Remus le dio un codazo a su amigo de la infancia antes de que pudiese replicar.

— Dales tu varita, Sirius. Esta podría ser tu única oportunidad de tener un juicio y ser libre —le rogó.

Eso calló al animago rápidamente. Con un suspiro, sacó su varita y se la dio a la bruja de pelo rosa.

— Hala. ¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó, sintiéndose desnudo y desprotegido sin la varita que había conseguido hacía tan solo un par de semanas. Puede que no hubiese funcionado tan bien como la que le había elegido en la tienda de Ollivander cuando tenía once años, pero era su única defensa.

— Mucho —soltó Crouch—. Albus, sigue con esto.

— Señor Potter, si fuese tan amable de seguir leyendo la carta… —le invitó el director, clavando la mirada en el pergamino en la mano del adolescente.

Harry se había relajado al oír que le iban a dar una oportunidad a Sirius. Con un poco (un montón) de suerte, su padrino sería libre y él podría irse a vivir con él, pero apenas se atrevía a pensar en ello. Había dejado que creciesen sus esperanzas el año anterior solo para que fuesen destruidas.

Todavía estaba de pie delante de Sirius con su varita en la mano, pero ya no estaba preparado para atacar o defender a su padrino. Tal vez, solo tal vez, quien quiera que le hubiese escrito la carta habían sabido lo que estaban haciendo cuando habían traído a Sirius.

_Bueno, eso ha sido intenso, ¿verdad? Solo por si acaso, es verdad que Sirius Black es inocente and encontraréis las pruebas que necesitáis en el tercer libro. No os molestéis en intentar leerlo ahora. Seguirá en blanco hasta que sea el momento._

_Dumbledore, quizás quieras ir al despacho de Alastor Moody y abrir su baúl. Encontrarás una sorpresa. Y, Crouch, sabemos que tienes ganas de arrestar a alguien así que te vamos a dar un verdadero culpable y una oportunidad de corregir tu error. Empieza con el impostor haciéndose pasar por el ex-auror a tu lado._

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —bramó Moody furioso, su ojo mágico girando en todas direcciones.

— ¿Alastor? —preguntó Dumbledore bruscamente, su voz gélida mientras miraba a quien consideraba un buen amigo.

— ¡Albus, esto no son más que tonterías!

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el director calmadamente, su varita en su mano, pero apuntado hacia el suelo—. Todo lo demás que ha dicho esa carta es sorprendentemente cierto. Encuentro pocas razones para no creerla ahora.

— Moody, entrega tu varita —ordenó Crouch con firmeza, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de aprehensión.

Durante un minuto, nadie se movió. Los alumnos se habían alejado del enfrentamiento que podían sentir llegar y Sirius, Remus y los señores Weasley habían alejado a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Solo quedaba el supuesto impostor rodeado por los profesores y los oficiales del Ministerio, todos ellos con las varitas preparadas.

Con un rugido de desesperación, Moody alzó su varita y disparó un brillante haz de luz roja. Por suerte, Dumbledore agitó su varita en un gran círculo que hizo aparecer un escudo que absorbió la maldición antes de que pudiese dañar a algún de los estudiantes. Treinta segundos después, el ahora claramente impostor estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

— Registrad sus bolsillos —ordenó Crouch.

El mago alto de piel oscura se acercó para hacerlo, sacando la petaca que Moody cargaba consigo a todos lados. En cuanto olió sus contenidos se echó hacia atrás con una mueca.

— Poción Multijugos —dijo, levantándose de nuevo—. Creo que esto es prueba suficiente de que este hombre no es Alastor Moody.

— ¿Entonces dónde está el de verdad? —preguntó la bruja de pelo rosa, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Claramente tenía una relación cercana con el ex-auror, por lo menos el de verdad.

— El baúl —se dio cuenta Dumbledore con los ojos como platos al recordar lo que había dicho la carta—. Decía que encontraría una sorpresa en el baúl de Alastor.

— El impostor tiene que haberle mantenido cerca para seguir preparando la poción —dijo Snape entre dientes.

— Severus, Poppy, conmigo —dijo Dumbledore de inmediato, saliendo del Gran Comedor con largas zancadas.

— «Dumbledog», «espege» un segundo —exigió Madame Maxime—. ¿Qué pasa con este «hombre»?

— Recuperará su apariencia en una hora como mucho y espero que estemos de vuelta mucho antes que eso con el verdadero Alastor Moody con nosotros —dijo el anciano, apenas aflojando el ritmo. Antes de que alguien pudiese discutir, ya se había ido.

— Por el amor de… — maldijo Karkarov enfadado—. Ha sido él quien ha dicho que deberíamos averiguar qué está pasando con esos malditos libros y con el Cáliz primero y ahora se va.

—Merlín, Igor, la vida de Alastor podría estar en peligro —espetó McGonagall, perdiendo la paciencia con las quejas del hombre. Estaba vigilando al hombre que Flitwick estaba atando tras asegurar que no tenía encima ningún traslador de emergencia para que no pudiese escapar.

— A lo mejor deberíamos enviar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, Minerva —dijo la profesora Sprout sombríamente. No le gustaba que los niños estuviesen presenciando estos acontecimientos. Eran cosas por las que ningún niño debería preocuparse.

— Sí, tienes razón, Pomona —asintió la jefa de Gryffindor.

— No estoy seguro de que enviar a los alumnos lejos sea la mejor opción ahora mismo —dijo Flitwick con una expresión seria—. Ya hemos encontrado a un impostor entre nosotros, alguna magia poderosa ha manipulado el Cáliz y esa carta parece saber demasiado… Preferiría tener a todos los estudiantes donde podamos vigilarlos. Sería más fácil protegerlos si están todos en el mismo sitio.

McGonagall suspiró preocupada. ¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir todo esto? Filius tenía razón. Además, tenía la sensación de que no podrían mandar por lo menos a Harry a su sala común ya que la maldita caja estaba dirigida a él. Y no sería justo distinguirlo de los demás otra vez, o más bien distinguirlo todavía más.

Hablando de Harry…

— Sirius —dijo el chico, girándose hacia su padrino aliviado—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

— Esperaba que me lo dijeses tú —dijo el animago—. Estaba escondido y sin ninguna intención de entrar en Hogwarts.

— No sé lo que está pasando —dijo Harry ansioso—. Esta, esta caja ha aparecido de la nada y la carta decía que íbamos a tener invitados y…

— Harry —le interrumpió Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—, no pasa nada. Puede que esto sea algo bueno.

— ¿Entonces por qué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto? —replicó Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

— No lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, por lo menos esto le ha dado una oportunidad a Sirius.

— ¡Ron! —les interrumpió una voz. La señora Weasley se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de enfadada—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡¿En qué estabais pensando todos?! ¡¿Cómo podéis proteger a un asesino del Ministerio?!

— ¡Mamá, es inocente! —protestó Ron.

— ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?! —chilló su madre.

— ¡Lo descubrimos el año pasado! —dijo Ron con las orejas rojas—. ¡Y la carta también lo ha dicho!

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién ha enviado esa carta! —discutió ella.

— Señora Weasley, tenían razón sobre Moody —se atrevió a decir Harry. No podía dejar que su mejor amigo defendiese a su padrino él solo.

El enfado de la mujer flaqueó.

— Esa no es prueba suficiente…

— Pero es suficiente para que haya algunas dudas sobre la inocencia de Sirius, ¿no? —presionó Harry.

— Señora Weasley, están diciendo la verdad —dijo Remus cansado—. Yo estaba con ellos el año pasado cuando lo descubrieron. Sirius es inocente.

La señora Weasley dudó antes de ponerse firme de nuevo.

— Quiero saber toda la verdad. Ahora —exigió ella.

Sabían que era mejor no enfadar a la pelirroja. Estaban listos para contarle todo cuando un grito les interrumpió.

— ¡Está cambiando de vuelta! —avisó la bruja de pelo rosa a todos. Estaba fulminando con la mirada llena de odio al impostor, apuntándole con la varita.

Todos se giraron para hombre inconsciente. Su cara comenzó a transformarse, suavizándose mientras desaparecían las cicatrices. Su pelo se volvió rubio pajizo y su pata de palo y su ojo mágico se cayeron cuando crecieron su pierna y su ojo de verdad. En tan solo unos momentos, un hombre completamente distinto estaba donde antes se encontraba Moody.

— ¡Barty Crouch Jr.! —gritó McGonagall anodada.

Muchos se giraron hacia el pálido Barty Crouch Sr., que estaba mirando a su hijo con horror.

— Barty, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Ludo cautelosamente, alejándose del hombre.

— A mí también me gustaría saberlo —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo con Snape pisándole los talones.

— ¿Dónde está Moody? —preguntó la bruja de pelo rosa en cuanto le vio.

— En la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey. Está inconsciente, pero en general ileso. Estará bien por la mañana después de una noche de descanso —le aseguró el director.

— Bien —dijo el mago alto de piel oscura antes de volver a mirar a Crouch—. Nos debe una explicación. Y creo que es su turno de entregar su varita.

— Yo… Uh… —dudó.

— Barty —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—, tu varita.

— Dumbledore… yo… mi culpa… Bertha… —murmuró el hombre, pareciendo en guerra consigo mismo.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —espetó Karkarov—. ¿Qué son esas tonterías?

Dumbledore se acercó al hombre, con la varita preparada por si acaso.

— ¿Barty?

— Dumbledore… él… más fuerte… avisar… —farfulló Crouch, agitándose más y más.

El director estaba de pie en frente del hombre. Le estudió cuidadosamente antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

— Está bajo la maldición Imperius —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? Eso es «gidículo», «Dumbledore» —bufó Madame Maxime.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de Barty, quien seguía murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó el mago alto de piel oscura.

El director frunció los labios.

— Creo que lo mejor será dar al pobre Barty un descanso de todo esto —decidió, moviendo su varita. Un haz rojo le dio a Crouch en el pecho y el hombre se desplomó en el suelo—. Le llevaremos a la enfermería cuando terminemos aquí.

— Albus, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó McGonagall, empezando a estar sobrepasada. Se supone que tan solo iba a descubrir quiénes iban a ser los campeones. En vez de eso, habían encontrado a un impostor, al padre de dicho impostor bajo la maldición Imperius, un poderoso artefacto mágico no funcionando correctamente, algo que podía ignorar las protecciones de Hogwarts como si no existiesen, un asesino que había aparecido en el Gran Comedor y esos malditos libros en blanco.

— No lo sé, Minerva —respondió Dumbledore sombríamente—. Espero que la carta que tiene el señor Potter pueda darnos algunas explicaciones. Señor Potter, si pudiese continuar leyendo…

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire temblorosa, una parte de él deseando que no se hubiese levantado de la cama esa mañana. Después de los últimos tres Halloween en Hogwarts y ahora esto, estaba empezando a pensar que ese día estaba maldito.

_Ahora que hemos acabado con eso, creemos que debemos daros algunas explicaciones. Más os vale asegurar a Barty Crouch Sr. porque está bajo la maldición Imperius y más os vale encerrar a Barty Crouch Jr. aún mejor porque necesitaréis su confesión en el futuro, y no solo para ayudar a limpiar el nombre de Sirius. No os molestéis en interrogarles, ni a Sirius Black. Recibiréis una explicación detallada para ambas cosas en los libros._

_Ahora, sobre los libros. Quizás hayáis notado que están en blanco excepto por la mitad del título. Se quedarán así hasta que la persona cuya historia cuentan esté de acuerdo con leerlos. Sí, Harry, ese eres tú. Siete libros sobre siete años en Hogwarts, un libro por año. Tus años en Hogwarts hasta ahora han sido difíciles, pero no son nada comparados con lo que serán de ahora en adelante. Este año, tu cuarto año, marcará la diferencia para todo el mundo, y todo empezará a irse a pique inevitablemente._

_Por eso hemos enviado los libros. Son una advertencia de lo que va a llegar para que podáis prepararos. Tienen todo lo que necesitáis para derrotar a Voldemort para siempre esta vez. Él va a volver antes de lo que pensáis y mucha gente morirá, gente que está ahora mismo en el Gran Comedor._

Un silencio sepulcral se creó en la habitación. ¿Quién-Tú-Sabes iba a regresar? Eso tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser cierto. Ya llevaba trece años desaparecido. Harry Potter le había derrotado, el mismo Harry Potter que ahora estaba mirando al pergamino entre sus manos con la cara pálida.

No podían saberlo, pero él estaba recordando el sueño que había tenido ese verano, el sueño sobre Voldemort planeando su regreso al poder y su asesinato con Colagusano. ¿Iba a conseguirlo? ¿Cómo de pronto era antes de lo que pensaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían para prepararse?

— Harry —murmuró Ron, igual de pálido—, sigue leyendo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza.

_Muchas de esas muertes se podrían haber evitado si la gente hubiese dejado de ser tan idiota antes. Esperamos que estos libros les den la patada en el trasero que necesitan para empezar a prepararse y, con suerte, salvar muchas vidas. No solo eso, sino que a lo mejor algunas personas evitarán tomar un par de horribles decisiones que tomarán y tratarán de hacerlo mejor. Aparecerán muchos secretos, secretos que harán daño, pero os pedimos a todos que NO JUDGUÉIS hasta que terminéis de leer la última página del último libro. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y probablemente tendréis que comeros vuestras palabras si acusáis antes de tiempo porque hay mucha gente que será juzgada demasiado duramente durante los próximos cuatro años. Esta es una segunda oportunidad para todos vosotros. Esperamos que no la malgastéis._

_Sabemos que no quieres que nadie lea tu vida, Harry, y lo sentimos, pero esto es necesario. Tú eres quien estuvo en el mismo centro de todo y vivió todo lo que pasó. Por eso hemos creado estos libros desde tu punto de vista, lo que, desafortunadamente, incluye tus pensamientos y sentimientos y unos cuantos sueños. Hemos eliminado algunos que no estaban relacionados con Voldemort y la guerra, pero no estamos seguros de haber encontrado todos._

_Sabemos que eso ya es suficientemente malo, pero no es lo peor._

¿No lo era? ¿Cómo podía no serlo?

Todo Gran Comedor se preguntaba lo mismo. Sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sueños, sus vidas enteras plasmadas en las páginas de siete libros. Eso era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Nada podía ser peor que eso.

_El hechizo necesario para crear estos libros tiene un gran inconveniente. Son desde tu punto de vista porque están conectados contigo, literalmente. Eso significa que lo que te ocurra en el libro te ocurrirá también de verdad. No intentéis corregir esos efectos. Puede que podáis reducirlos en algunos casos, pero no desaparecerán hasta que pasen en la historia o hasta que terminéis el libro que estéis leyendo en ese momento._

_Lo sabemos. Horrible._

_Podíamos haber intentado incluir diferentes puntos de vista para que por lo menos no fueses el único conectado a esos libros y no fuesen solo tus pensamientos lo que leyeseis, pero eso era una mala idea. Como hemos dicho, no todos en el Gran Comedor sobrevivís y no queremos que haya gente que se muera de pronto en medio de la lectura._

Estaban todos horrorizados. ¿Conectado con los libros? ¿Sintiendo lo que sea que leyesen que le iba a pasar? La carta tenía razón. Esto era infinitamente peor. ¿Quién había creado estos libros? ¿Habían querido torturar a Potter?

De cualquier forma, no podían evitar sentirse secretamente aliviados por que no todos estuviesen conectados a los libros como Potter. Sabiendo que no todos iban a sobrevivir los siguientes cuatro años si la carta tenía razón en que era un libro por año, no querían arriesgarse a ser los que se muriesen sin previo aviso. O, bueno, con aviso pero sin posibilidad de recibir ayuda.

_La otra opción que habría permitido obtener toda la historia habría sido desde el punto de vista de Voldemort, pero creemos que todos estamos de acuerdo en que eso habría sido mucho más espeluznante. Nadie quiere eso._

Un escalofrío colectivo recorrió el Gran Comedor al imaginárselo.

No. Nadie quería meterse en la cabeza de ese psicópata. Pensar en esa posibilidad ya era suficientemente malo. Hacía que se les pusiesen los pelos de punta.

_Otra cosa, nadie puede entrar ni salir de Hogwarts hasta que hayáis terminado de leer todos los libros. Estáis dentro de una burbuja temporal como quizás hayáis notado cuando el Cáliz de Fuego no empezó a anunciar los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No os preocupéis, nadie os echará de menos afuera. Será como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo cuando salgáis._

_Por último, todos los presentes tienen que realizar un juramento de no revelar a nadie de fuera la existencia de los libros ni sus contenidos. Cualquiera que intente escuchar o leer sin haber realizado este juramento será transportado al instante a la enfermería, donde permanecerán inconscientes hasta el final de la lectura, y no recordarán nada cuando despierten._

_Antes de que alguno de vosotros discuta, este conocimiento que os estamos dando es peligroso. Hay cosas que ya están empezando a cambiar y ni siquiera habéis empezado a leer los libros. No podemos correr el riesgo de que esta información caiga en malas manos. Sería desastroso para todos._

_Habrá una única excepción a esto y será Harry ya que los libros van sobre él. Y antes de que digáis que no es justo que Harry no tenga que realizar el juramento, necesitaréis un seguro por si os hace falta contarle a alguien todo esto. Como todos estamos de acuerdo en que, siendo los libros sobre su vida, no irá por ahí hablándoles a todos de ellos, será él el único que esté exento del juramento y no hay discusión que valga. No podemos oíros y no cambiaremos de opinión._

_Harry, nos hemos asegurado de que los libros permanecerán en blanco hasta que estés de acuerdo con leerlos. Es tu decisión. Es tu vida la que cuentan y serás tú quien sufrirá. Si no quieres leerlos, tan solo vuelve a colocar todo dentro de la caja y dale un toque con tu varita. Desaparecerá junto con vuestros recuerdos y todo volverá a como estaba antes del primer fogonazo de luz. Está diseñado para tu magia en concreto así que solo funcionará si lo haces tú voluntariamente._

_Es tu decisión y solo tuya, Harry._

_Buena suerte a todos._

_Unos amigos de un futuro que con suerte mejorará_

Nadie sabía qué decir cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que decir?

— Creo que es hora de que los alumnos se vayan a sus salas comunes —Dumbledore rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó McGonagall todavía en shock.

— No vamos a empezar a leer esta noche sin importar cuál sea la decisión del señor Potter —dijo el director con firmeza— y esto no es algo que se pueda decidir sin pensar. El señor Potter debe tener tiempo para pensárselo bien y nos dirá cuál es su decisión por la mañana. Mientras tanto, creo que tenemos dos hombres que debemos asegurar que no escapen.

— ¿Qué pasa con Sirius Black? —preguntó el mago alto de piel oscura tranquilamente.

— No puede ir a ningún sitio y no tiene una varita —respondió Dumbledore—. Creo que no será una amenaza.

— ¿Estás seguro, Dumbledore? —preguntó el hombre, no pareciendo demasiado contento.

— Estoy seguro, Kingsley —asintió el director resueltamente—. Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos que un hombre que fue condenado por algo que no hizo. En vez de eso, será mejor que llevemos a estos hombres a las mazmorras. Hace mucho tiempo que no se usan con ese propósito, pero estoy seguro de que todavía serán un buen sitio para asegurar que no escapen.

— ¡Mis estudiantes! ¡Al «cagguaje! —anunció Madame Maxime, de acuerdo con la decisión de Dumbledore. Ella quería a sus alumnos a salvo donde pudiese vigilarlos.

— ¡Estudiantes de Durmstrang! ¡Al barco! —ordenó Karkarov, más pálido de lo normal.

— ¡Y el resto de los estudiantes a sus salas comunes! —dijo McGonagall sin dejar opción a protestas.

— Harry, vamos —dijo Hermione en voz baja, agarrándole del codo suavemente para guiarle de vuelta a la mesa de Gryffindor para coger los libros.

— Albus, Sirius y yo iremos a la torre de Gryffindor también a no ser que nos necesites para algo —dijo Remus, inusualmente serio.

— Por supuesto, Remus —asintió Dumbledore.

— Nosotros también vamos —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo los labios mientras miraba a Sirius con desconfianza.

— «Dumbledog» —le llamó Madame Maxime cuando estaba a punto de salir del Gran Comedor detrás de sus estudiantes. Estaba mirando a Harry, que tenía la caja con los libros, con desaprobación—, ¿vamos a «dejag» a ese niño «llevargse» los «libgos»?

— Cuentan su historia, Madame Maxime —dijo el director —. Creo que está en su derecho de hacer con ellos lo que él quiera.

— ¿Incluso cuando contienen información importante como la vuelta y derrota del Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó Karkarov, que también se había detenido en la puerta. No parecía nada contento.

— Es _mi_ vida —intervino Harry antes de que Dumbledore pudiera abrir siquiera la boca. Estaba fulminando con la mirada a los otros dos directores. No le gustaba cómo estaban sugiriendo que no debería ser él quien se llevase los libros—. Estos libros me los enviaron a _mí_, cuentan _mi_ vida y es _mi_ decisión si los leemos o no.

Karkarov se enfureció.

— Tú…

— Vigila tu lengua, Karkarov —intervino Sirius, dando un paso adelante. Le mandó una mirada de advertencia al hombre.

El director de Durmstrang frunció el ceño, pero no vio ningún signo de apoyo al mirar a su alrededor. Sin decir otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y se fue fuera de su vista rápidamente.

— Vamos a la torre, Harry, cielo —dijo la señora Weasley suavemente.

Nadie habló mientras andaban por los pasillos y subían las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, estaba acompañada por otra bruja mientras las dos cotilleaban.

— ¿Quiénes han sido elegidos como campeones? —preguntó la Señora Gorda con entusiasmo.

— Tonterías —dijo Ron en lugar de responder.

— ¡No lo son! —exclamó la otra bruja indignada.

— Tan solo es la contraseña, Vi —la apaciguó la Señora Gorda, girando sobre sus goznes para dejarles entrar a la sala común.

Parecía como si todos los Gryffindor estuviesen esperándoles dentro. Era casi suficiente para que Harry se diese la vuelta y huyese en la dirección opuesta, pero simplemente ignoró todas las miradas con facilidad y se sentó en el sofá que normalmente ocupaba con Ron y Hermione. Dejó la caja a sus pies y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos, resistiendo el impulso de soltar un gruñido y gritar en frustración. Sintió a sus dos mejores amigos sentarse cada uno a un lado.

— Así que —dijo Ron después de un minute en el que nadie habló—, eso ha sido inesperado.

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

— ¿En serio, Ron? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— ¿Qué más quieres que diga? —replicó Ron molesto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

— No sé por qué me molesto —bufó.

Ron fue a intercambiar una mirada desconcertada con Harry, pero su mejor amigo no estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando la caja a sus pies con la mirada. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sacudió un poco para captar su atención.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, colega? —preguntó, poniéndose más serio.

La mirada fulminante de Harry se hizo más intensa.

— No lo sé —dijo apretando los dientes—. Todo esto es una mierda.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó la señora Weasley escandalizada. Jamás le había oído hablar así.

— Mamá, creo que tiene derecho a maldecir y decir unas cuantas palabrotas después de la bomba que le acaban de soltar —dijo Bill secamente. Estaba de pie de brazos cruzados, apoyándose en el sofá ocupado por su hermana y los gemelos.

— Yo ya estaría maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos desde hace rato —estuvo de Charlie, de pie junto a su hermano mayor con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

— No importa lo que vosotros dos estarías haciendo —se metió en la conversación Ginny, pareciendo molesta—. Creo que lo que Harry va a hacer es un poco más importante.

— Va a quemar esos libros —dijo Sirius de forma decidida. Estaba de pie detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado Remus, sus manos agarrando el respaldo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Muchos se giraron hacia él de golpe, pillados por sorpresa. Casi todos seguían con miedo de tenerle ahí, pero Dumbledore no parecía tener ningún problema con ello y la carta que había tenido razón en todo decía que era inocente así que… Nadie había protestado ni una vez por el momento. Aunque eso no significaba que confiasen en él.

— ¿Quemar los libros? —repitió Harry, pensando que tenía que haberle oído mal.

— Sí —asintió el animago—. Ahora mismo, de hecho.

Harry apretó los dientes.

— No —respondió él, parando a todos en seco.

— ¿No? —preguntó la señora Weasley. No podía creerse que estuviese pensando esto, pero estaba de acuerdo con Sirius Black en esto. Quería quemar esos libros hasta que no quedasen ni las cenizas.

— No —confirmó Harry—. No sé qué quiero hacer con ellos, pero quemarlos antes de que decida no es una opción.

— Harry, esos libros —dijo George, mirándole con una expresión seria.

— Son una horrible obra de arte —terminó Fred por él. No sabían todo por lo que había pasado Harry, pero sabían suficiente como para saber que hacerle sentir todo de nuevo, ni que pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro, no iba a ser divertido.

— No estoy diciendo que quiera leerlos —dijo Harry, apretando la mandíbula.

— Harry, no tienes muchas más opciones que esas —intervino Percy, sentándose en el brazo del sofá al lado de George. Era un riesgo por su parte, pero supuso que la situación era demasiado seria como para que incluso George tratase de gastarle una broma en ese momento.

— Tiene razón —asintió Charlie —. O lo leemos o no.

— No vamos a leerlos —espetó Sirius, fulminándoles con la mirada furioso.

— Esa no es tu decisión —dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos al mirar a su padrino. Estaba molestándole oír a tanta gente tomar decisiones en su lugar.

Sirius se giró para mirar boquiabierto a su ahijado.

— Harry…

— Tenemos que leerlos —le cortó el chico—. No podemos no leerlos. Mucha gente morirá si no lo hacemos.

Nadie respondió entonces. Estaban mirándole con una mezcla de pena y simpatía y media docena más de emociones que Harry no quería siquiera empezar a descifrar.

— Eso no es justo para ti, Harry —dijo Remus tristemente.

— La vida no es justa —contestó él amargamente. Había aceptado hacía mucho que tenía un don para sacar la pajita más corta una y otra vez.

— Tú no tendrías que hacer esto, Harry —dijo Sirius con tristeza.

Harry estaba comenzando a molestarse.

— No tenéis que estar presentes si no queréis —dijo, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonar demasiado borde—. Es más, preferiría que nadie lo oyese.

— Así que no quieres leerlos —resumió Bill.

— Claro que no —bufó Harry—. No quiero que nadie esté escuchando mi vida como si fuese una historia. No está bien. Si pudiese, los leería yo solo —se detuvo pensativamente—. A lo mejor puedo. La carta decía que necesitaban mi permiso para que los libros dejasen de estar en blanco.

— No vamos a dejarte que los leas solo, Harry —dijo Hermione firmemente, mandándole una mirada acerada.

— Vamos a leerlos contigo, Hermione y yo —dijo Ron, apretando la mandíbula en un gesto testarudo.

— Hey, no podéis hacer esto vosotros tres solos —intervino Ginny enfadada—. Siempre estáis haciendo las cosas a vuestra manera, con vuestros secretos que nunca le contáis a nadie. Pero ahora podemos ser parte de eso.

— Cierra el pico, Ginny —escupió Ron.

— ¡Ron! ¡No hables así a tu hermana! —le regañó su madre.

— ¡Solo está metiendo las narices en cosas que no son de su incumbencia! —protestó él.

— Técnicamente, tampoco es de tu incumbencia —dijo su hermana ácidamente—. Es de Harry. Y tú te has invitado a la lectura también cuando él ha dicho que no quería que nadie escuchase. No entiendo por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de por lo que ha pasado! —gritó Ron—. ¡De por lo que todos hemos pasado!

— ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Vosotros tres nunca contáis con nadie más! —espetó Ginny, perdiendo los estribos.

Era algo que siempre la había frustrado. Cuando se había enterado de que Ron era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, había estado segura de que era su oportunidad de acercarse a él. Por supuesto, eso no había funcionado como ella había esperado ya que no había sido capaz de hablar delante de él a pesar de lo educado había sido él. Pero había superado eso y había esperado ser incluida en sus aventuras entonces, ser parte de esos rumores que los estudiantes susurraban en los pasillos.

Eso nunca había sucedido. Los tres se callaban abruptamente cada vez que ella trataba de incluirse en una de esas conversaciones entre susurros. Nunca le contaban nada, como si fuese tan solo una niña pequeña a la que no se le podía contar nada importante.

Era algo que molestaba un poco a todos los Weasley, pero a ninguno tanto como a Ginny. Ella era la que estaba más cerca en edad a ellos, tan solo un año más pequeña que Harry, y aun así no le contaban nada. ¿Por qué no podían ver que ella quería ayudar, que quería ser parte de eso?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —gritó Ron, sin importarle que fuesen el centro de atención de todos en la sala común.

— ¡¿Y lo es tuyo?! —discutió ella—. ¡¿Por qué no podemos ayudar nosotros a Harry también?!

— Ese no es el punto, Ginny —intervino Harry antes de que Ron pudiese continuar con la discusión a gritos con su hermana.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el punto, Harry? —preguntó molesta.

Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, evitando las miradas clavadas en él.

— No sabes de lo que estás hablando. No sabes…

— Entonces déjanos averiguarlo —espetó impacientemente—. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepamos?

Ahora Harry se estaba molestando también.

— Yo no _tengo que_ dejar a nadie leer mi vida. Yo lo he vivido y no es divertido y lo que no sepas es que no _necesitas_ saberlo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres dejarnos ayudarte? —preguntó ella, esforzándose por no gritar de nuevo—. No puedes hacer todo tú solo, Harry.

— No hago todo yo solo —dijo enfadado—. Siempre tengo a gente que me ayuda.

— Te refieres a Ron y Hermione, ¿no? —dijo ella entre dientes.

— Sí —asintió Harry sin una pizca de vergüenza en su rostro. Sus dos mejores amigos le habían ayudado a superar todo y le ayudarían con todo lo que no sabían, pero se negaba a contárselo. No quería que supiesen todavía más de lo que ya sabían sobre los Dursley. Ya era demasiado tal y como estaban.

— Nosotros también podemos ayudar —discutió Ginny.

— No quiero que nadie más lo sepa —replicó Harry cabezota. ¿Por qué no podían haber aparecido los libros cuando estaba solo o con Ron y Hermione? ¿Por qué no había escondido la caja en vez de anunciar al Gran Comedor que había aparecido? Todo sería mucho más fácil ahora.

— ¡¿Po qué?! —espetó ella.

— ¡Porque sí, Ginny! —dijo él impacientemente. No era tan difícil de entender—. Es mi vida y hay algunas cosas que no quiero que nadie sepa. No hablo sobre ellas igual que tú no hablas sobre lo que ocurrió en tu primer año.

Eso calló a la pelirroja rápidamente. Era cierto que ella odiaba que cualquiera le mencionase siquiera su primer año. No quería hablar de ello y no quería que nadie lo averiguase. Pero no era lo mismo. Harry no era la víctima en esas aventuras que tenía, él era el héroe y Ron y Hermione estaban ahí a su lado, justo donde ella quería estar también.

— Ginny, creo que Harry tiene razón —dijo Arthur suavemente. Puede que no le gustase y puede que a veces se muriese de preocupación cuando no sabía que les había pasado a esos tres, pero sabía que no podía exigir respuestas, no cuando dos de ellos no eran realmente sus hijos. Y Merlín sabía que Ron era muy reservado con todo lo que tenía que ver con esas… 'aventuras', a falta de otra palabra mejor, que tenían.

— Pero también es cierto que queremos ayudar —dijo la señora Weasley con determinación. Estaba de acuerdo con su hija, por lo menos en parte. Aunque creía que Ron, Harry y Hermione no deberían estar involucrados con esas cosas en absoluto. Deberían decirle a un adulto lo que encontraran y dejarles manejarlo a ellos. Solo eran niños.

Harry suspiró cansado y se frotó la cicatriz distraídamente.

— Sé que queréis, señora Weasley. Es solo que no es posible la mayor parte del tiempo. Y este caso… bueno, no sería de mucha ayuda, ¿sabe? Solo es leer unos cuantos libros y podemos deciros lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort.

— Harry, no me vas a dejar fuera de esto —dijo Sirius testarudo. No pensaba permitir que su ahijado leyese esos libros sin él. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente que solo Harry y sus dos mejores amigos sabían, pero quería averiguarlo.

Harry empujó su pánico a un rincón de su mente. Si había una persona que no quería que lo descubriese, era Sirius. El hombre era sobreprotector, casi tanto como la señora Weasley, pero de una forma totalmente distinta. Él no asfixiaba con cariño, pero se preocupaba y se volvía imprudente y hacía idioteces y quería que siguiese siendo un niño cuando él no podía hacer eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era un niño.

— A mí tampoco —dijo Remus, mirando a Harry cautelosamente. Sabía que la relación que tenía con Harry no era nada comparada con la que tenían Ron y Hermione, pero creía que se merecía saberlo. Si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco distintas, Harry habría crecido llamándole tío Lunático y eso, en su opinión, le daba derecho a saber por lo que su sobrino honorario había pasado.

Harry tenía ganas de tirarse del pelo. Él no quería esto. No quería que nadie supiese lo que había ocurrido en la pelea contra Quirrell en su primer año, ni lo cerca que había estado de morir en la Cámara de los Secretos, ni lo que oía cuando se acercaban los dementores. No quería que nadie oyese lo aterrado que había estado en todas esas ocasiones, o lo que pensaba cada segundo del día, o cómo era su vida con los Dursley.

Era su vida y no quería que nadie metiese las narices en ello. Él no iba molestando así a otra gente, ¿verdad? Él no iba tratando de averiguar lo que pensaban ni lo que hacían y todo, así que, ¿por qué el resto del mundo pensaba que tenían derecho a hacer eso con su vida?

— Me voy a dar un paseo —anunció de golpe, levantándose y saliendo de la sala común antes de que pudiesen detenerle.

— Bueno, no ha ido mal —comentó Bill sarcásticamente.

— ¿No deberíamos traerle de vuelta? —preguntó Percy, mirando hacia la puerta con desaprobación—. Ha pasado el toque de queda y el profesor Dumbledore ha ordenado a todos los alumnos que vayan a sus salas comunes.

Ron resopló.

— Puedes intentarlo si crees que puedes encontrar a Harry y traerle de vuelta ahora.

— No lo entiendo —dijo Sirius frustrado—. Podría entender que no quisiese leer los libros, pero simplemente no quiere que nosotros los leamos. ¿Por qué?

— Esa es la pregunta que mucha gente se ha hecho desde que Harry vino a Hogwarts —se encogió de hombros George.

— No es una pregunta que tenga respuesta todavía —dijo Fred.

Les molestaba un poco, pero lo entendían. Ellos también tenían secretos que no querían que nadie supiese y Harry siempre lo respetaba así que, a cambio, ellos hacían lo mismo. Saber que, igual que Harry los ayudaría al instante si se lo pedían, el chico sabía que ellos estaban ahí para apoyarle en cualquier momento era suficiente para ellos. Una palabra y le ayudarían con cualquier cosa que necesitase. Sin embargo, también sabían lo capaz e independiente que era.

— Pero, ¿qué está tratando de esconder exactamente? —insistió el animago con su frustración en aumento—. Me refiero, ya sé qué es lo que hizo el año pasado con los dementores y todo eso y no puede ser peor que eso…

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando todos se giraron hacia Ron y Hermione, los únicos que podían juzgar con precisión cuánta verdad había en las palabras de Sirius. Los dos adolescentes estaban evitando todas las miradas, negándose a girarse hacia ellos.

— ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? —preguntó Arthur en voz baja cuando no dijeron nada.

Ron suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, papá? —preguntó cansado—. ¿Que no estoy seguro de que Harry cuente los dementores como su peor experiencia? Porque no lo estoy. Hemos pasado por mucho más de lo que cualquiera de vosotros sabéis y Harry por todavía más.

— Y estamos seguros de que Harry no nos ha contado todo —añadió Hermione—. Siempre hay muchos detalles que faltan.

— Así que, ¿también os oculta cosas a vosotros? —preguntó Ginny, sintiéndose un poco aliviada. Era bueno saber que Harry no les confiaba todo. Quizás había incluso algunas cosas de la Cámara de los Secretos que ella sabía y ellos no. La hacía sentir mejor, más cercana a Harry.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada, su genio creciendo con rapidez. Abrió la boca para soltarle cuatro cosas, harto de ella y de la envidia que tenía de su amistad con _su_ mejor amigo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando alguien se le adelantó.

— Ya vale, Ginny —espetó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y enfadados. Era suficiente para hacer que la pequeña pelirroja retrocediese sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Hermione, quien era normalmente tan paciente y amable con ella, la hablaba así—. Claro que hay cosas que no sabemos sobre Harry. Hay una cosita llamada privacidad que respetamos, pero basta con que Harry sepa que estamos ahí para él. Sabemos lo suficiente y hay una buena razón para que no nos haya contado nada más.

La pelirroja estaba atónita ante el fiero brillo protector en los ojos de la morena.

— Pero tenéis que querer saberlo… —protestó débilmente.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

— No importa si queremos saberlo o no. Lo que importa es si el que nosotros lo sepamos ayuda a Harry —dijo ella—. Como Harry ha dicho, tú no quieres hablar de tu primer año y nadie te está obligando. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que, si leemos esos libros delante de todo el colegio, descubrirán lo que te pasó, toda la verdad. Y no será menos horrible solo porque sea desde el punto de vista de Harry. Él tuvo un año tan malo como el tuyo.

Ginny palideció en cuestión de segundos. No había pensado en ello. Todos sabían que ella había sido llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos y rescatada por Harry y Ron, pero nadie sospechaba que estaba involucrada más allá de eso. Los que lo sabían lo habían mantenido en secreto, pero si leían los libros, se descubriría y ella no podía saber cómo iban a reaccionar los estudiantes. ¿La culparían y darían de lado?

— No es tan divertido ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, su voz bastante menos cortante que antes. Él no quería que nadie averiguase lo que le había pasado a su hermanita más de lo que ella quería.

Hubo un largo silencio. El resto de los Gryffindor estaban mascullando entre ellos mientras que su pequeño grupo estaba simplemente incómodo. Sirius y Remus se morían de ganas de preguntar de qué estaban hablando, qué había ocurrido en el primer año de Ginny y el segundo de Harry, pero las caras a su alrededor no invitaban a preguntas.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Sirius finalmente—. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Dejar que Harry se vaya con los libros por su cuenta y esperar que nos diga lo que cuentan?

Él quería formar parte de la vida de su ahijado desesperadamente. No solo porque Harry era lo último que le quedaba de James y Lily, pero también porque quería a ese niño. Quería estar ahí para él y le frustraba saber que Harry le estaba ocultando secretos, grandes secretos. ¿Por qué Harry no confiaba en él?

Cuando Harry había nacido y Sirius le había cogido en brazos por primera vez, el animago se había imaginado cómo sería el futuro. Cómo sería el tío favorito de Harry y cómo el chico acudiría a él con los problemas que no se atrevía a contar a sus padres. Harry confiaría en él por completo y nunca dudaría que su tío Canuto estaría ahí para ayudarle a meterse y salir de líos. Por supuesto, las cosas no habían sucedido exactamente así. Harry solo le había conocido hacía unos pocos meses y se había pasado más tiempo creyendo que había traicionado a sus padres que sabiendo que era inocente.

… Cuando lo planteaba así, no le sorprendía que a Harry le costase un poco confiar en él. Aunque eso no significaba que no le frustrase a Sirius menos. Su ahijado tendría que poder acudir a él con cualquier cosa. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le apenaba y le daba un poco de envidia que Harry parecía confiar en Ron y Hermione más que en él.

Dichos adolescentes estaban intercambiando una mirada que dolía ver tan solo por lo mucho que le recordaba a las que los Merodeadores solían compartir entre ellos antes de que la vida los rompiese.

— Sí —dijo Hermione, resignada, pero con determinación—. Hacéis exactamente eso si es lo que quiere.

— ¿'Hacéis'? —repitió Charlie con una ceja alzada.

— No vamos a dejarle leer solo —dijo Ron cabezota.

— ¿Y por qué vosotros podéis leer con él y nosotros no? —preguntó Sirius. No le importaba lo infantil que sonaba. Era su ahijado de quien estaban hablando y él tenía todo el derecho a saber qué estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada.

— Primero, porque tú no sabes ni la mitad de lo que aparece en esos libros y te pondrás de los nervios, lo que no ayudará a Harry en absoluto.

— ¡No me pondré de los nervios! —exclamó el animago indignado.

— Sí lo harás —le contradijo Ron. Sirius se volvería loco tan solo con el primer año.

— Y segundo, hemos dicho que no vamos a dejar que lea solo, no que vayamos a leer con él —añadió Hermione. Por mucho que le dolería hacerlo, simplemente se sentaría al lado de Harry haciendo otra cosa mientras él leía por si necesitaba ayuda. E iba a necesitarla—. ¿Podéis decir en serio que seríais capaces de estar en la misma habitación que él y no intentar echar un vistazo a lo que él estuviese leyendo? —preguntó severa.

Todos los demás en la sala común, incluso aquellos a los que no iban dirigidas esas palabras, se desinflaron al mismo tiempo. No, no podrían hacer eso.

— Pues ahí lo tenéis —dijo Ron cuando no hubo respuesta.

— ¿Y si pudiésemos? —se preocupó la señora Weasley, retorciendo sus manos hasta que su marido las cogió entre las suyas.

La cara de Hermione se suavizó.

— Señora Weasley, usted sabe una pequeña parte de lo que ha ocurrido los últimos tres años. Sabe que Harry ha sido herido _muchas_ veces y que sentirá como si volviese a estar herido cuando esté leyendo —dijo por lo bajo—. Nosotros le hemos visto herido y sufriendo antes, pero no le gusta que la gente le vea así. A nadie le gusta eso. Solo…

— Intenta no ponérselo más difícil de lo que ya va a ser para él —terminó Ron por ella cuando ella no podía encontrar las palabras.

— Nosotros nunca… —empezó Molly consternada.

— Mamá, pasaron meses antes de que Harry admitiese delante de nosotros que le dolía algo —la interrumpió Ron— y todavía no le gusta hacerlo. Puede que no signifique mucho para vosotros, pero para él lo es. Así que, no importa si decide dejarnos leer a todos o no o solo a algunos, _todos_ respetaremos esa decisión. ¿Está claro?

Un silencio atónito siguió a las palabras del pelirrojo palabras, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlas. No sabían que el chico pudiese tener esa autoridad, pero no había ni una protesta a pesar de que nadie estaba contento. En el fondo sabían que la decisión era de Harry, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación les estaban volviendo locos. Necesitaban oír esa historia. Tal vez entonces pudiesen entender a Harry un poquito mejor, como lo hacían Ron y Hermione.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la cama —anunció Fred cuando la sala común estaba ya medio vacía.

— Ha sido una noche muy intensa y posiblemente tendremos un día aún más intenso mañana —asintió George.

Hubo algunos murmullos mientras subían las escaleras hacia su dormitorio hasta que los señores Weasley se levantaron también.

— Vamos a ver dónde podemos dormir —dijo Molly, cogiendo a su marido de la mano.

— Chicos, ¿venís o lo averiguaréis más tarde? —preguntó Arthur, mirando a sus tres hijos mayores, quienes ya no tenían un dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor.

— Yo voy —dijo Percy, poniéndose de pie cansado.

— Sí, creo que nosotros también vamos —bostezó Charlie, estirando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Había tenido un día ajetreado eligiendo los dragones que iban a traer para la primera prueba y estaba agotado.

— Buenas noches —dijo Bill por encima de su hombro al resto del grupo.

— Yo también me voy a la cama —dijo Ginny, pareciendo malhumorada y decepcionada mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba sin mirarles.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Vienes? —preguntó Remus. Se había levantado para irse, pero su amigo de la infancia estaba mirando a Ron y Hermione medio enfadado y medio devastado—. ¿Sirius?

— ¿Por qué no confía en mí? —les preguntó a los dos adolescentes, ignorando a su amigo.

— No es que no confíe en ti —trató de explicar Hermione de forma apaciguadora—. Sí que lo hace.

— No como confía en vosotros —replicó él simplemente. Porque era cierto. No había nadie en quien Harry confiase como confiaba en Ron y Hermione.

Hermione frunció los labios, intentando no mirarle con pena.

— Más bien es que… no quiere contarte algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él frustrado. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Harry sabia que no era su culpa que no hubiese podido estar ahí para él durante casi doce años, que había estado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? Tenía que saber que Sirius estaba intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía ahora.

— Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú —dijo Ron, apretando la mandíbula de forma testaruda, dando a entender que no iban a dar su brazo a torcer en esto.

Sirius apretó los dientes molesto.

— ¿Podéis decirme por lo menos por qué confía en vosotros entonces? —preguntó desesperado. ¿Qué habían hecho ello que él no había hecho?

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada. Sabían la respuesta. Ellos habían sido los primeros en estar con Harry en las buenas y en las malas y no le habían juzgado por quien era. Pero sabían que esa respuesta no satisfaría a Sirius ni le gustaría.

— Tiene que ser él quien te lo explique si él quiere —contestó Hermione con un tono tajante que hizo al animago enfurecerse. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la torre de Gryffindor deprisa.

Remus soltó un suspiro cansado. Entendía la frustración de Sirius, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

— Hasta mañana —les dijo a los dos adolescentes antes de ir tras su amigo.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron ahí sentados uno al lado del otro durante un minuto. La chica soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— Gracias a Merlín que eso por fin ha acabado —suspiró aliviada.

— Sí que pueden ser persistentes —dijo Ron, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Harry?

Hermione frunció los labios.

— Todavía no —decidió—. Vamos en esperar un rato. Podemos ir si no está de vuelta en una hora.

— Encontrarle con el mapa será fácil —asintió Ron. Entonces sonrió—. ¿Una partida de ajedrez mientras tanto?

Hermione sonrió divertida y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Disfrutas demasiado con ese juego —gruñó, pero aceptó.

*** TJ ***

— ¡Sirius, espera! —gritó Remus desde atrás, pero el animago no aflojó el paso para nada. Con un bufido descontento, el hombre lobo corrió para alcanzarle—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

— Ya sabes en qué estoy pensando —escupió Sirius sin mirarle.

Remus le estudió durante un momento. Su amigo estaba frunciendo el ceño y estaba claramente molesto y dolido y enfadado.

— ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que no eres el primero al que acude Harry cuando tiene un problema? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius se detuvo tan de repente que Remus tuvo que dar un par de pasos marcha atrás. El animago le estaba mirando fijamente, furioso, pero sabía que ese enfado no estaba dirigido hacia él.

— Debería, Remus —gruñó—. Cuando tiene un problema como los que está insinuando todo el mundo que tiene, debería haber acudido a James y a Lily. Y como ellos no están, tendría que ser a mí a quien acudiese a por ayuda, o a ti.

— Pero nosotros no estábamos ahí —dijo Remus con tristeza.

— ¡Pero estamos aquí ahora! —exclamó Sirius molesto.

— Ha crecido, Sirius —le recordó suavemente—. Ha tenido que encontrar otras personas que le ayudasen.

— Lo sé —dijo Sirius con una mueca, apartando la mirada. Su enfado desapareció, dejando solo el dolor—. Es solo que no entiendo por qué no puede incluirnos en eso. Pensé… Pensé que entendía por qué no pudimos estar ahí para él, que no nos culpaba.

— No creo que nos culpe —le discutió Remus, sonando mucho más confiado de lo que se sentía. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de que una pequeña parte de Harry no se lo reprochase en absoluto. Suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro a Sirius—. Vamos, Canuto. Vámonos a la cama por hoy. Podemos hablar con Harry por la mañana.

*** TJ ***

La sala común ya estaba vacía salvo por Ron y Hermione. Estaban terminando la partida de ajedrez, que el pelirrojo por supuesto ganó por mucho, cuando el retrato se abrió de nuevo y Harry entró con los hombros caídos y las manos cerradas en puños. Le observaron dejarse caer en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en el respaldo. Parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era.

— ¿El paseo no ha ayudado mucho? —preguntó Ron, guardando el tablero.

Harry suspiró con la vista clavada en el techo.

— No —dijo. Se inclinó hacia delante para mirarlos—. No sé qué hacer.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, tratando de decidir qué decirle.

— No te lo tomes a mal, Harry —empezó Hermione—, pero no creo que debas leer esos libros tú solo. Vas a pasarlo mal en algunas partes y…

— Lo sé —la cortó Harry. Tan solo tenía que recordar el dolor de su cicatriz cuando había tocado a Quirrell, o cómo se le había nublado la vista cuando el colmillo de basilisco se le había clavado en el brazo, o que se desmayaba cuando se acercaban los dementores, para saber que no sería capaz de seguir leyendo cuando llegase a esas partes—. Sé… Sé que no puedo hacerlo solo —admitió. Dudó y les miró medio avergonzado y medio suplicante—. ¿Podéis…?

— No tienes que pedirlo, colega —dijo Ron de inmediato, no dejándole terminar siquiera. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

— Ya sabemos lo que pasa de todas formas —dijo Hermione, mandándole a Harry una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry intentó devolverla, pero se parecía más a una mueca.

— No todo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis.

— ¿Sobre lo que ha pasado todos los años? —preguntó Hermione—. Harry, ya sabemos que no nos has contado todos los detalles. No importa.

— No solo sobre eso —Harry sacudió su cabeza. Sabían la mayoría de los detalles, más que nadie y más de lo que creían.

— ¿Sobre los Dursley? —adivinó Ron. La forma en que se encogió Harry fue respuesta suficiente—. Sabemos suficiente. Nada de lo que aparezca en los libros va a asustarnos. Te olvidas de quién fue a rescatarte el verano antes de segundo curso.

— Eso no era lo peor, Ron —admitió Harry sin mirarlos. Odiaba hablar de eso, pero tenía que advertirles. Se merecían por lo menos eso—. No sé qué aparecerá exactamente porque no sé cuándo he estado pensado el qué y no sé qué partes leeremos, pero…

— No importa, Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Trató de sonar normal a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Harry y Ron le habían contado qué había pasado ese verano, cómo habían encontrado Ron y los gemelos a Harry, y no quería imaginarse qué podía ser peor que eso.

— No cambia nada —prometió Ron fieramente. Excepto lo mucho que quería darles un puñetazo a los Dursley, pero eso no era importante. Nada iba a cambiar entre ellos tres.

— ¿Y los otros? —preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —replicó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

— Van a querer estar presentes y escuchar.

— Bueno, sí —admitió el pelirrojo. No servía de nada intentar negarlo—. Tienen curiosidad.

— Es tu decisión, Harry —dijo Hermione firmemente.

— Pero no lo va a ser. No realmente —dijo el chico, enfadado y molesto—. Esto, esto es sobre Voldemort y sobre derrotarle y Dumbledore y los profesores y los oficiales del Ministerio van a querer saber todo. No se van a contentar a no ser que puedan leerlo de los libros.

— Como tú has dicho, ellos no pueden leer los libros a no ser que tú se lo permitas, Harry —le reconfortó Hermione—. No pueden obligarte.

— ¿Qué pasa si no me dejan leer a no ser que estén presente?

— Entonces no lees —respondió ella simplemente.

— ¡Pero _tenemos_ que leerlos! —exclamó Harry, poniéndose en pie y empezando a pasearse de forma agitada—. Necesitamos todas las ventajas posibles contra Voldemort —se detuvo y pareció deshincharse—. No es solo que no quiera que lean mi vida o que estén ahí cuando vuelva a pasar por ello —confesó, girándose para darles una mirada angustiada—. ¿Habéis pensado en cuántas normas y leyes hemos roto en los últimos tres años?

Ron y Hermione palidecieron ligeramente cuando se pararon a pensarlo. Ese era un problema que no habían considerado, pero era uno muy real. Tan solo con el año anterior —usar un giratiempo de esa forma, rescatar a una criatura mágica sentenciada a muerte, ayudar a un fugitivo a escapar— era suficiente para que los expulsaran y metieran en Azkaban y rompiesen sus varitas.

— Por lo calzoncillos de Merlín, mi madre me va a matar si lee esos libros —dijo Ron aterrado.

Hermione le mandó una mirada de exasperación.

— Creo que nos enfrentamos a algo un poco grave que el enfado de tu madre, Ron.

— Eso es porque nunca ha estado dirigido a ti —se estremeció. Después le sonrió burlonamente—. Además, mira quién habla, señorita 'O peor, ¡expulsados!'.

Hermione se sonrojó al recordar esa ocasión y le golpeó el brazo con fuerza.

— No seas idiota —murmuró, pero también estaba sonriendo divertida.

Harry no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba. Ojalá pudiesen volver a cuando lo más excitante que les había ocurrido era haber encontrado a Fluffy por accidente. Pero eso no resolvía sus problemas.

Hermione miró a Harry y su rostro se suavizó ante la preocupación que podía ver a pesar de la sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, Harry. Ya lo solucionaremos mañana. Siempre lo hacemos, ¿no? —le consoló.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió algo triste.

— Siento haberos arrastrado a esto. No estaríais en este lío si os hubieseis hecho amigos de alguien más —dijo con un deje de tristeza. Odiaba que ponía a la gente que quería en peligro tan solo con existir.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ahora es cuando sé que necesitas dormir. Estás siendo dramático otra vez —bufó. Recogió la caja con los libros y se puso de pie para empujar a Harry hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia su dormitorio—. Buenas noches, Hermione. Y tú, cabezota estúpido, te hemos dicho un millón de veces que podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones así que deja de decir esas idioteces y vete a dormir. Vas a necesitarlo mañana.

Hermione se rio, viendo a Ron forzando a Harry a irse a la cama y dejar de pensar. Ella sabía que iba a conseguir lo primero y fallar miserablemente con lo segundo. La gente decía que ella tenía un cerebro muy grande, pero era Harry quien tenía problemas a veces para desconectar el suyo.

Su alegría se desvaneció cuando se quedó sola. Harry tenía toda la razón preocupándose. Ella también estaba muerta de preocupación y también lo estaba Ron. A pesar de todas las veces que habían repetido que era decisión de Harry si leían o no los libros y quién podía leerlos, todos sabían en el fondo que no tenían muchas opciones. No en esto.

Cualquiera que conociese a Harry sabía que él querría leer esos libros sin importar el coste a sí mismo. Los profesores y oficiales del Ministerio solo tendrían que seguir presionándole y Harry cedería. No podía no hacerlo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó para irse a la cama. Esperaba fervientemente que lo que le había dicho antes a Harry fuese cierto y de verdad estuviesen bien.

*** TTC ***

Harry no podía dormir. Se había pasado horas medio dormido durante unos minutos antes de despertarse abruptamente por una pesadilla u otra. Su mente no paraba de imaginarse lo que contarían los libros o cómo reaccionarían unos u otros o en cuántos problemas se iban a meter si alguien descubría la mitad de las cosas que aparecían en ellos.

Cuando el cielo por fin empezó a clarear, Harry decidió que ya era suficiente y se quitó las mantas de encima. Necesitaba salir ahora. Poniéndose un uniforme del colegio y metiendo los pies en sus deportivas, fue de puntillas hacia la puerta y salió.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos a esa hora. Podía ver el barco de Durmstrang y el carruaje de Beauxbatons fuera a través de las ventanas, sin ninguna señal de que ningún estudiante estuviese despierto tampoco.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a dónde estaba yendo, cuando se encontró con qué sus pies le estaban llevando hacia la lechucería. No tenía ninguna razón para cambiar de rumbo. Ya que estaba, podía ver si Hedwig había descansado después de haberse dado tanta prisa para llevarle la carta a Sirius el día anterior.

La lechucería estaba en silencio, roto tan solo por el ocasional ulular de una lechuza o el susurro de las plumas. Mirando hacia arriba y buscando durante un minuto, encontró a Hedwig posada en una de las vigas más cercanas al techo, con la cabeza bajo un ala mientras dormía tranquilamente. Sabiendo lo mucho que Hedwig odiaba tener su sueño interrumpido sin una buena razón, decidió dejarla dormir y se apoyó contra el alféizar de la ventana para mirar afuera.

Se estaba en calma en ese sitio. Dudaba que nadie le molestase tan temprano y podía disfrutar del paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts siendo lentamente iluminados. Podía ver el Bosque Prohibido desde ahí, y también la cabaña de Hagrid. No había humo saliendo por la chimenea todavía así que el guardabosques estaba todavía durmiendo. Los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons estaban también dormidos, si se fijaba en que estaban casi totalmente quietos.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí arriba. Tal vez una hora o así, suficiente para poder ver afuera con más claridad y que algunos pájaros empezasen a sobrevolar las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Fuese el tiempo que fuese, le hizo sentir mejor a Harry.

No se sorprendió siquiera cuando un ruido de alas sonó detrás de él y unas garras familiares se apoyasen en su hombro.

— Buenos días, Hedwig —murmuró, no queriendo romper la calma. La lechuza ululó adormilada y le pellizcó la oreja cariñosamente como saludo—. Sí, ya sé que te vi ayer mismo. Solo necesitaba un poco de calma. Ayer fue una locura un poco más grande de lo habitual.

Hedwig se removió para ponerse cómoda y ululó otra vez, haciendo a Harry sonreír. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que Harry vio a un estudiante de Beauxbatons salir del carruaje. Si los alumnos ya se estaban levantando, ya era hora de volver a la torre y prepararse para todo el día.

— Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo, chica? —dijo Harry, acariciando a Hedwig con cariño—. Y traeré algunas chucherías, ¿vale?

La lechuza ululó en aprobación, pellizcando su dedo suavemente y echando a volar para encontrar algunos ratones que cazar afuera. Sonriendo mientras la veía convertirse en una mota blanca sobre el Bosque Prohibido, se dio la vuelta para volver.

Sin embargo, lo último que se esperaba era chocar con alguien que estaba subiendo las escaleras, aparentemente tan sumido en sus pensamientos como él.

— ¡Ua! ¡Cuidado! —exclamó, agarrando el brazo de la otra persona antes de que se pudiese caer de espaldas. Tuvieron que moverse algo incómodos hasta que ambos recuperaron el equilibrio—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, soltándole el brazo.

Era una chica más o menos de su altura, a lo mejor un par de centímetros más baja que él, con largo y despeinado pelo rubio, como si se acabase de levantar de la cama y no se hubiese molestado en cepillárselo —como el propio Harry. Le estaba observando con ojos grises que parecían resaltar en su rostro, dándole una apariencia extraña. Destacaba especialmente por el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, los pendientes de rábanos naranjas y la varita detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Harry siempre había creído que nada podía desconcertarle tanto como algunos de las túnicas más excéntricas de Dumbledore o las decoraciones para la final de la Copa de Quidditch, pero esta chica estaba ganando muchos puntos.

— Estoy bien —sonrió ella amablemente—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Creo que no me habría gustado tener que volver a subir las escaleras.

Harry parpadeó.

— Eh… claro. No, supongo que no —reconoció.

Ella le observó sin pestañear e inclinó su cabeza.

— Tú eres Harry Potter —dijo. No era nada que Harry no hubiese oído mil veces antes cuando conocía a alguien nuevo, pero esta chica lo dijo distinto. No había asombro ni desdén como normalmente acompañaba a su nombre. Estaba simplemente declarando un hecho, como 'hace un día precioso, llevo rábanos colgando de las orejas y tú eres Harry Potter'.

Harry parpadeó otra vez, totalmente confundido.

— Lo soy —dijo, preguntándose qué debía hacer con eso—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó de golpe sin pensar.

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más ancha, al parecer sin darle importancia a su falta de modales.

— Soy Luna Lovegood.

— Bien, eh, encantado de conocerte —farfulló Harry. Esta chica era desconcertante, por ponerlo de alguna forma—. Perdona por casi empujarte por las escaleras. No estaba mirando por dónde iba.

Luna asintió pensativa.

— No, supongo que no. Estás en un verdadero aprieto, ¿no? Creo que no me gustaría que hubiese unos libros escritos sobre mí.

Harry se desinfló, sus hombros caídos.

— No era para nada lo que estaba esperando que pasase ayer —dijo disgustado.

Luna le observó una vez más.

— Aunque supongo que tiene sus ventajas —dijo ella.

— ¿Las tiene? —preguntó Harry escéptico.

— Dicen que en retrospectiva se ve todo perfectamente. Estos libros te darán eso, ¿no?

— Supongo… —Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo ya que esa era la única razón por la que quería leer los libros. No hacía que fuese más fácil—. Aunque no me gusta lo que voy a tener que hacer para conseguir es retrospectiva de la que estás hablando.

— Nosotros Ravenclaw siempre decimos que el conocimiento a veces tiene un precio —asintió Luna pensativa.

— ¿Estás en Ravenclaw? —soltó Harry. Por alguna razón, no se había imaginado a esta chica soñadora en la casa de gente que persiguen el conocimiento.

Luna asintió de nuevo.

— Es una casa interesante, ¿no crees? Aunque supongo que tú preferirás Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió un poco.

— Sí que lo hago.

Hubo un silencio después de eso que empezó a alargarse de forma incómoda, por lo menos para Harry. Estaba a punto de despedirse de la extraña chica y seguir con su camino cuando Luna habló de nuevo.

— El conocimiento es poder, Harry Potter —dijo—. A veces demasiado poder para dejarlo al alcance de cualquiera que lo quiera, pero a veces no es nuestra decisión quién lo consigue y quién no.

Harry se quedó mirándola confundido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te refieres a los libros?

— No quieres que nadie los lea.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido—. Es mi vida lo que están contando. No es asunto de nadie excepto mío.

— Puede, pero quizás deberías darles un poco más de crédito a los escritores de la carta —replicó, sin que su estallido la perturbase.

Harry se calmó, pero estaba todavía más confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, yo creo que saben lo que están haciendo, ¿no crees? —dijo ella tranquilamente—. Podrían haberte enviado la carta y los libros cuando estuvieses solo en vez de en medio del Gran Comedor con estudiantes de tres colegios diferentes y oficiales de Ministerio presentes. Pero no lo hicieron, y trajeron a más gente todavía.

— Así que… estás diciendo que querían que leyese los libros con todo el mundo —declaró Harry más que preguntó. Lo peor era que las palabras de Luna tenían sentido. Y eso le molestaba porque significaba que todos los planes que había estado medio creando en su cabeza toda la noche para poder leer los libros solo con Ron y Hermione no servían para nada.

— Eso parece, ¿no? —Luna canturreó distraídamente—. La carta decía que ayudarían a mucha gente a no tomar algunas malas decisiones. Estos libros son su segunda oportunidad de alguna forma, sin que tengan que hacerlo mal la primera vez.

Harry se paró a pensarlo. ¿Podía ser que quien quiera que le hubiese enviado la carta de verdad supiese lo que estaban haciendo? Él había creído que estaban locos por haber traído a Sirius, pero ahora su padrino a lo mejor iba a tener una oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. Leer los libros con todo el mundo parecía una idea todavía peor, pero quizás… quizás sabían lo que hacían. No era tan raro pensar que ellos sabían algo que él ignoraba cuando ellos eran del futuro.

Con un gran suspiro, se resignó a que su vida fuese el tema de conversación recurrente durante los siguientes días. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

— Gracias, Luna —dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

— De nada, Harry Potter —respondió, sonriendo amablemente.

— Puedes llamarme Harry, ¿sabes? —sonrió divertido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba tan temprano de todas formas? Creía que todo el mundo estaría durmiendo.

— Oh, estaba buscando mis zapatos —respondió despreocupadamente.

Harry parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa. Sus ojos se fueron hacia abajo hasta encontrar diez pálidos dedos sobresaliendo por debajo de la túnica de Luna.

— ¿Has perdido tus zapatos? —preguntó. Levantó la vista confundido—. Espera. ¿Por qué iban a estar tus zapatos en la lechucería?

— Alguien los ha cogido. La gente coge mis cosas a veces y las esconden. Mis zapatos estaban aquí la última vez así que pensé que a lo mejor volvían a estar aquí —explicó Luna, al parecer no molesta por ello.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. No era como si los bullies fuesen algo nuevo para él, él mismo había sido el objetivo en algún u otro momento, en especial antes de venir a Hogwarts. Le habían molestado, claro, pero tan solo oírlos mencionados no había hecho que se enfureciese nunca tanto como cuando Luna le dijo que la gente la estaba molestando. ¿Cómo podían meterse con esta chica? Buen, podía ver por qué era un blanco, con su extraña apariencia y todavía más extraña personalidad, pero, aun así. ¿Cómo se _atrevían_ a meterse con Luna? Durante el corto tiempo que había hablado con ella, ella no había sido más que dulce y amable con él y le había ayudado a aclararse la cabeza.

— ¿Quién te hace eso? —preguntó enfadado.

Ella hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

— Solo gente —dijo—. Aunque a lo mejor han sido los nargles. Les gusta esconder cosas de vez en cuando. Por eso he empezado a llevar eso —dijo, tirando de su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla—, para mantenerlos alejados.

— ¿Nargles? —repitió Harry confundido. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si eso era lo que la gente solía sentir alrededor de esta chica—. ¿Qué son los nargles?

— Oh, son unas pequeñas criaturas a las que les gusta robar las cosas de la gente y devolverlas mucho después, pero necesito mis zapatos ahora así que estaba buscándolos —dijo alegremente.

Decidiendo dejar los nargles para otro momento, Harry volvió al principal problema.

— ¿Y crees que están en la lechucería? —preguntó escéptico.

— Puede. Tanto la gente como los nargles lo encuentran divertido por alguna razón.

Mirando a los pies descalzos de Luna y recordando cómo el suelo de la lechucería estaba cubierto de excrementos, Harry solo podía pensar que era más cruel que divertido. No era para nada divertido. Y si esos nargles, lo que fuera que fuesen, estaban de acuerdo con bullies, a lo mejor Harry iba a empezar a llevar corchos de cerveza de mantequilla colgados del cuello él también para mantenerlos lejos.

— Acabo de estar ahí, pero no he visto ningunos zapatos, Luna —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz normal—. Voy a echar otro vistazo por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo… no entres en la lechucería hasta que te encontremos unos zapatos, ¿vale?

Luna sonrió.

— Eso es muy caballeroso por tu parte, Harry. Gracias —dijo mientras él volvía adentro.

Registró la habitación entera, asegurándose de que no se le escapaba nada, pero los zapatos de Luna no estaban ahí.

— No los encuentro, Luna. Lo siento —se disculpó con el ceño fruncido al volver. Sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar compadecerse. Ella no se merecía esto.

La chica frunció el ceño durante un instante antes de sonreír de nuevo.

— Da igual, Harry —dijo—. Los buscaré más tarde, cuando hayamos terminado de leer por hoy.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Era el primer día de noviembre y, aunque el interior del castillo no estaba tan frío como el exterior, seguía siendo un castillo de piedra en Escocia. Los pies descalzos de Luna tenían que estar congelados y se iba a poner enferma a este paso.

— Vamos —decidió sobre la marcha, cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola en dirección contraria—. Vamos a conseguirte unos zapatos hasta que podamos encontrar los tuyos.

—Oh —parecía sorprendida ante esto—. Eso es muy amable por tu parte, pero no es necesario.

— Lo sé —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes—. Aun así quiero hacerlo.

— Oh. Vale —dijo, enganchando su brazo con el de Harry y caminando a su lado, medio brincando cada dos pasos.

Harry sonrió divertido y la guio hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

— Buenos días —saludó a la Señora Gorda cuando llegaron al retrato—. Tonterías.

— Buenos días —bostezó ella—. Y buenos días a ti también, querida —añadió, sonriendo a Luna.

— Buenos días, señora —sonrió la chica amablemente mientras el retrato giraba sobre sus goznes.

— ¡Harry! —les recibió una voz al entrar. Hermione estaba en la sala común con una expresión de contrariedad en su cara—. ¿Dónde estabas?

— No podía dormir —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y Ron? ¿Sigue durmiendo?

— No. Solo ha subido a por el mapa para buscarte —explicó.

— ¡Hermione! —la voz del pelirrojo bajó por las escaleras—. ¡No tiene sentido! Dice que está… —dejó la frase en el aire cuando entró y sus ojos se clavaron en su mejor amigo—. Aquí —terminó con voz inexpresiva.

— Buenos días —sonrió Harry sarcásticamente.

Ron le mandó una mala mirada.

— ¿No podías haber dejado una nota antes de desaparecer?

— No sabía que os levantaríais antes de que volviese —se defendió Harry—. Solo me encontré con Luna y…

— ¿Luna? ¿Quién es Luna? —preguntó Ron perplejo.

— Yo soy Luna. Luna Lovegood —la chica saludó con la mano alegremente.

— Y estos son Ron y Hermione —les presentó Harry rápidamente.

— Eh, vale —dijo Ron despacio. Sus ojos fueron desde los rábanos en las orejas a los corchos de cerveza de mantequilla a la varita detrás de la oreja al escudo en su pecho. Frunció el ceño—. Harry, ¿por qué has traído a una Ravenclaw a la torre?

— Necesita zapatos —declaró Harry firmemente.

Los ojos de Ron y Hermione fueron a los dedos que estaba moviéndose a plena vista bajo el uniforme del colegio.

— Vale… —dijo el chico despacio. A lo mejor se estaba perdiendo algo en todo esto—. ¿Por qué no tiene zapatos? ¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí para conseguir un par?

— Los nargles se los han llevado. O a lo mejor ha sido la gente —contestó Luna distraídamente, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad—. Tenéis una sala común bonita. Me gusta —declaró.

Ron parpadeó y miró a Harry, que solo se encogió de hombros. Devolvió la vista a la chica rubia.

— ¿Gracias? —dijo dubitativo.

— ¿Has dicho que alguien ha cogido tus zapatos? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Luna asintió, todavía mirando a su alrededor.

— Puede. Todavía creo que pueden haber sido los nargles. Estoy segura de que también han sido ellos quienes se han llevado mi camiseta favorita también.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar qué eran los nargles. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así. Pero Harry la interrumpió.

— Hermione, ¿puedes hacer algo respecto a los zapatos? —le suplicó. No tenía ni idea de dónde conseguir un par que pudiese usar Luna ya que el único otro par de zapatos que él tenía eran las deportivas que le habían dado los Dursley más o menos seis años antes y se estaban cayendo a pedazos. Pero si alguien podía encontrar otro par de zapatos, esa era Hermione.

Su mejor amiga le observó durante un segundo. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ahora vuelvo —dijo, yendo hacia su dormitorio. Volvió un minuto después con un par de deportivas blancas y calcetines blancos—. Toma. Puedes usar las mías hasta que encontremos las tuyas. Estas me están empezando a quedar un poco demasiado justas así que creo que te valdrán.

— Gracias, Hermione —sonrió, cogiéndolos y poniéndoselos—. Me valen bastante bien.

— De nada —dijo Hermione, sonriendo educadamente.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Harry.

— Ginny y los gemelos ya han bajado a desayunar. Supongo que los demás también —se encogió de hombros Ron, sus ojos volviendo a la chica rubia, que estaba tarareando por lo bajo. ¿Qué la pasaba?

— Deberíamos ir yendo —suspiró Harry—. Solo dejadme coger el primer libro.

Corrió escaleras arriba y abrió su baúl, donde había puesto los libros la noche anterior. Sus ojos se fueron hacia la carta. Él conocía esa letra de algún sitio, pero no conseguía acordarse de dónde. Era como si hubiese cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Esperó que de quien quiera que fuese supieran lo que estaban haciendo y que Luna tuviese razón al decir que los libros debían ser leídos por todos.

Cuando miró los libros de nuevo, preguntándose cómo iba a saber cuál era el primero ya que los habían desordenado la noche anterior, casi jadeó en sorpresa. Ahí, en la portada del libro más delgado, el rojo oscuro de Gryffindor, habían aparecido palabras doradas donde estaba borroso la noche anterior.

**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**.

Bueno, eso eliminaba el problema. No quedaba ninguna duda sobre de qué año hablaba ese libro. Lo cogió y cerró el baúl de nuevo antes de bajar. La imagen que le recibió abajo casi le hizo echarse a reír. Luna seguía tarareando por lo bajo, balanceándose en la punta de sus pies, mientras que Ron la observado perplejo y divertido y Hermione fruncía el ceño confundida.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó la morena cuando le vio.

— Listo —asintió Harry—. Vamos. Mejor no dejarles esperando más tiempo.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando a su espalda en shock.

— ¿Esperando? —repitieron, corriendo tras él para alcanzarle.

— ¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Les vas a dejar leer los libros con nosotros? —preguntó Ron. No estaba seguro de si estaba de acuerdo o no. Los demás seguro que estaban más contentos y dejarían de preguntarles sobre los libros, pero Harry, Hermione y él iban a meterse en muchos problemas.

— Sí —asintió Harry simplemente, lanzándole una breve mirada a la rubia caminando a su lado. No pasó desapercibida por sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Ella te ha convencido? —preguntó Hermione, sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿Tú le has convencido? —le preguntó a la chica, entrecerrando los ojos suspicaz.

— Yo tan solo he dicho que quien quiera que haya mandado los libros debe de haber tenido alguna razón para enviárselos en frente de todo el mundo en vez de hacerlo cuando supiesen que iba a estar solo —la rubia se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que querían que todos se enterasen de lo que hemos hecho? —preguntó Ron escéptico.

— Tiene sentido —dijo Hermione a regañadientes—. Si son lo suficientemente poderosos para meter a Hogwarts en una burbuja temporal, crear estos libros y traer a gente al castillo a pesar de las protecciones, podrían haberle dado los libros a Harry en cualquier momento. Querían que la gente los conociese, y probablemente los leyese también.

— Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ron frustrado.

— Segundas oportunidades —contestó Harry.

— ¿Qué?

— Para dar segundas oportunidades a la gente sin que tengan que fastidiarlo la primera vez —dijo el chico, repitiendo las palabras de Luna. Más o menos.

— ¿Y tú tienes que pagar el precio para que esta gente tenga una segunda oportunidad? —gruñó Ron, para nada contento.

Harry flaqueó, pero reforzó su determinación.

— Puede que valga la pena.

— Y puede que no —dijo su mejor amigo. Ya iba a ser suficientemente difícil leer esos libros sin tener a todo el mundo como testigo y queriendo dar su opinión.

— Puede —se encogió de hombros Harry—. Pero creo que voy a fiarme de quien quiera que haya enviado la letra. Sirius tiene una oportunidad de ser libre gracias a ellos.

Eso hizo que fuese el turno de Ron de dudar.

— Colega, esa lógica es retorcida…

— Toda la situación es retorcida, Ron —señaló Harry. No había normal en todo esto, y, teniendo en cuenta lo vaga que era su definición de normal, eso ya era decir mucho.

— No me gusta, Harry —dijo Hermione, frunciendo los labios.

Harry dudó.

—Yo tampoco. Pero tengo una idea para que por lo menos no nos metamos en problemas, ¿vale?

— ¿Qué idea? —preguntó la chica cautelosamente. Las ideas de Harry solían ser un poco… drásticas.

— Una buena. Ya lo verás —prometió mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba a rebosar de estudiantes. Parecía que todo el mundo había madrugado por la posibilidad de averiguar qué habían hecho Harry Potter y sus dos mejores amigos los últimos tres años y lo que harían en el futuro. La mayoría de las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos al entrar, incluso pertenecientes a los que llevaban túnicas azules o rojas, pero hicieron lo posible por ignorarlo.

— Hasta luego, Harry. Gracias por los zapatos, Hermione. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Ron —dijo Luna soñadoramente, brincando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Ron sonrió divertido.

— Es rara, pero creo que me cae bien.

— Vamos —dijo Harry, que había localizado a los Weasley, Sirius y Remus. No era difícil encontrar a la masa de pelirrojos entre todos los estudiantes.

Las cabezas se iban girando a su paso de camino a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry prácticamente podía sentir los cientos de ojos clavados en el libro entre sus manos, pero tuvo cuidado de mantener la portada con el título cubierta. Ya había comprobado que las páginas seguían en blanco mientras que la portada seguía del mismo color rojo Gryffindor.

— Buenos días —dijo, tomando asiento. Quedaban tres sitios libres, como si se los hubiesen guardado a ellos tres. No le habría sorprendido.

Hubo varios saludos de vuelta, pero todas las miradas estaban puestas en el libro rojo descansando en su regazo bocabajo.

— Harry… —empezó Sirius dubitativo. Quería preguntarle si había cambiado de idea, o se había decidido o lo que fuese. Necesitaba saber si Harry les iba a dejar unirse a la lectura.

— ¿Puedes pasarme la mermelada, Sirius? —interrumpió Harry, cogiendo una tostada.

El animago suspiró, pasándole el bote y cerrando el pico sobre el libro. Podía pillar una indirecta de vez en cuando.

El desayuno fue un asunto raro, lleno de murmullos y conversaciones forzadas. La gente no paraba de lanzarle miradas al plato de Harry para ver si ya estaba vacío. Era suficiente para que el chico se plantease comer más que de costumbre solo para molestarles y retrasar la lectura, pero incluso él no era tan cruel. Y puede que se estuviese viendo un poco influenciado por el hecho de que la noche anterior él había estado igual de impaciente mientras esperaba a que Dumbledore terminase su cena. Puede que no estuviesen en este lío si el director hubiese terminado antes.

En cuanto Harry dejó su vaso de zumo de calabaza vacío sobre la mesa y no fue a coger nada más, Dumbledore se puso en pie. Parecía que incluso los profesores y los oficiales del Ministerio habían estado esperándole. Le sorprendía que nadie hubiese tratado de meterle prisa.

— Buenos días a todos —dijo el director amablemente—. Lo primero de todo, me gustaría presentaros a los recién llegados que aparecieron ayer. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphadora Tonks…"

— Solo Tonks —dijo la bruja de pelo rosa con un gruñido por lo bajo mientras se ponía en pie al lado del mago alto de piel oscura.

— Quienes son aurores del Ministerio —continuó Dumbledore como si no hubiese sido interrumpido—. Arthur Weasley, que trabaja de el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, y su esposa Molly Weasley. Sus hijos William Weasley, quien trabaja para Gringotts rompiendo maldiciones; Charles Weasley, que trabaja con dragones en Rumanía; y Percival Weasley, que trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Dumbledore tuvo el tacto suficiente para no mencionar que su jefe era el mismo hombre que habían encontrado el día anterior bajo la maldición Imperius. El pobre chico ya se estaba torturando él solo sobre ello sin tener que añadir más leña al fuego.

— Muchos de vosotros quizás recordéis a Remus Lupin, quien fue el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año pasado aquí en Hogwarts… —Dumbledore fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por los muchos estudiantes que ovacionaron a su antiguo profesor.

Remus se ruborizó ante esta reacción, una sonrisa avergonzada pero contenta apareciendo en su rostro. Jamás se habría imaginado que casi ninguno de los alumnos tuviese un problema con su 'pequeño problema peludo'.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que el profesor Lunático sería tan popular algún día? —le pinchó Sirius, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

— Sirius Black, de quien estoy seguro que todos o casi todos habréis oído hablar el año pasado —siguió Dumbledore el ruido se redujo—. Si la carta tenía razón, aprenderemos todos la verdad sobre él y su pasado en uno de estos libros.

Harry apretó la mandícula. No le gustaba cómo Dumbledore ya estaba dando por hecho que iban a leer los libros. ¿Qué pasaba con su opinón? ¿No contaba para nada? Lo quisiera o no Dumbledore, el director iba a escucharla y la iba a respetar.

— Y por ultimo, Alastor Moody, el verdadero esta vez —terminó el anciano.

El ex-auror estaba sentado no muy lejos de Dumbledore. Estaba más delgado de lo que lo había estado el impostor, lo que tenía sentido al pensar que se había pasado unos cuantos meses prisionero, y le faltaban algunos mechones de pelo, probablemente usados para la Poción Multijugos. Estaba lanzado malas miradas a todo el mundo a su alrededor y tenía una mano enterrada en su bolsillo. No les hacía falta pertencer a Ravenclaw para saber que estaba agarrando con fuerza su varita. Si el hombre había estado paranoico antes, todos decidieron al instante que sería un suicidio intentarle cogerle por sorpresa ahora.

— Pobre hombre —murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

— Y pobres nosotros —gimió Ron—. Va a ser una pesadilla como profesor si se queda cuando las clases comiencen de nuevo.

— Yo no pienso acercarme a él por detrás —declaró Harry. No quería llevarse una desagradable maldición en lastripas solo porque el hombre no le hubiese visto venir o no le hubiese oído.

— Ahora que hemos terminado con las introducciones, procederemos a leer los libros… —dijo Dumbledore alegremente, dando una palmada como si no hubiese nada que le hiciese más ilusión que lo que iban a hacer.

— No —interrumpió Harry firmemente, haciendo que se giraran para mirarle.

La sonrisa del director flaqueó.

— ¿No?

— No —repitó el chico—. Mi vida, mis decisiones. Es asi de simple, profesor. Y, sinceramente, no quiero que nadie la lea…

— ¡Ridículo! —le cortó Karkarov, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. Chico, esto no es algo sobre lo que tú puedas opinar.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el desafío.

— ¿No? Creo que la carta decía que necesitáis mi aprobación para leer los libros.

— «Dumbledog», vas a «tolegag» esta desobediencia? —cuestionó Madame Maxime con desaprobación.

— El señor Potter siempre ha gozado de algunos… privilegios que le permiten salirse de la raya mucho más a menudo que cualquier otro estudiante —dijo Snape con una mueca.

— Excepto que esta no es una situación normal, Severus —McGonagall salió en su defensa—. No estoy segura de que podamos considerarlo siquiera parte de las actividades escolares.

— Aun así «debegía» «gespetag» a su «digectog» —bufó Madame Maxime.

— Sí que respeto al profesor Dumbledore —intervino Harry de nuevo—. Es solo que no me gusta cómo estáis asumiendo todos que estaréis presentes en la lectura.

Hubo un instante en calma antes de que estallase el caos en el Gran Comedor. Los Gryffindor ya habían oído esto la noche anterior en la sala común, pero el resto del colegio estaba sorprendido e indignado. Al final, Dumbledore tuvo que disparar fuegos artificiales con su varita para calmar a todos.

— Señor Potter —dijo cuando todo estaba en silencio de nuevo—, estoy seguro de que usted sabe que esto es un tema de vital importancia para el que deberíamos estar presentes por lo menos el profesorado y los oficiales del Ministerio.

Eso hizo que todos los estudiantes comenzaran a protestar otra vez. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que no podían estar presentes? Ni hablar. Esta era su ocasión de averiguar qué había estado ocurriendo en Hogwarts con Harry y sus dos amigos.

Cuando Dumbledore consiguió que todos se callaran de nuevo, continuó.

— No puede pretender en serio mantener esa información en secreto, señor Potter.

— La verdad es que ese era el plan inicial —admitió Harry, ignorando todas las protestas—. Había planeado esconderme con Ron y Hermione hasta que terminásemos los libros y después compartiríamos la información importante con todo el mundo. Estoy seguro de que podríamos haber permanecido escondidos y evitando a todo el mundo el tiempo suficiente.

Y habrían podido. Conocían el colegio muy bien y tenían la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Habría sido muy difícil que cualquiera les pillase.

— Sin embargo —continuó, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido que estaba creciendo. Todos se callaron al instante—, alguien me ha recordado que si los libros me los enviaron delante de tres escuelas y varios trabajadores del Ministerio y encima trajeron a más personas, era probablemente porque querían que esas personas escuchasen.

Muchos miraron a Ron y a Hermione, especialmente a esta última. Si había alguien apaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al testarudo Gryffindor, solo podían ser ellos. Nadie parecía recordar a la Ravenclaw rubia que había llegado al mismo tiempo que ellos.

— Eso está bien —sonrió Dumbledore satisfecho—. Entonces podemos proceder con la lectura…

— Todavía no, professor. Lo siento —le cortó Harry de nuevo. Le gustaría que dejasen de adelantarse para que él pudiese dejar de interrumpir al director. Hacer eso era incómodo y él estaba empezando a sentirse bastante maleducado.

— ¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Karkarov indignado ante esa falta de respeto.

Harry le ignore.

— Tengo una condición primero —dijo—. Nadie sufrirá ningún tipo de consecuencias por nada que leamos en los libros. Fueron enviado aquí para ayudar y arreglar errores, no para castigar por algo que hicimos o haremos.

— Has hecho algo lo suficientemente gordo para meterte en problemas, ¿verdad, Potter? —sonrió Snape triunfante. Todavía podía hacer que expulsaran a ese mocoso.

— Tal vez —contestó Harry—. Tendrá que leer los libros para averiguarlo y ninguno de vosotros lo hará a no ser que jure que no habrá consecuencias para nadie aquí presente.

— Mocoso insolente, no puedes chantajearnos así —el jefe de Slytherin le funminó con la mirada furioso.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, no dejándose intimidar en absoluto.

— No es chantaje, profesor —dijo. Le costó todo su autocontrol dirigirse así a él, pero sabía que no podía jugársela todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Se llama poner límites para que estos malditos libros no puedan ser usados contra mí y los que me importan. Es mi vida y no me va a gustar que esté a disposición de cualquiera que quiera comentar sobre ella. Lo último que quiero es tener que atenerme a castigos o expulsiones por cosas que he tenido que hacer por una u otra razón. Y siempre han sido buenas razones.

— «Dumbledog», no puede «estag» de «acuegdo» con esto —dijo Madame Maxime furiosa. Si un estudiante había hecho algo lo bastante malo para merecer una expulsión, tenía que ganársela sin importar cómo hubiese salido a la luz esa infracción.

Dumbledore estaba observando a Harry pensativo. Conocía esa mirada de pura cabezonería en su alumno. Sabía que Harry no cedería en esto. Ya había sabido que iba a tener que pelearse con Harry para conseguir leer los libros y el adolescente ya había accedido a ello. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer en nada más.

— Muy bien —accedió, acallando a cada persona que estaba opinando.

— ¿Qué? —siseó Snape furioso.

— Es una petición razonable —respondió el director—. Esta es una ocasión única y no sería justo usarla para castigar a nadie cuando su propósito es justo el contrario, dar segundas oportunidades —miró a su alrededor con las cejas alzadas—. Además, ¿hay alguien aquí que pueda estar totalmente seguro de que no habrá nada… comprometedor sobre ellos en estos libros?

Nadie habló. La verdad era que nadie estaba seguro sobre lo que iban a encontrarse. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabía que Harry desenterraba secretos casi por accidente y que normalmente estaba en el meollo de todo. No querían arriesgarse a que algo malo fuese sobre ellos.

— Supongo que estamos de acuerdo entonces —sonrió Dumbledore después de un minuto en el que nadie habló. Volvió a mirar a Harry—. ¿Algo más, señor Potter?

— Solo que paremos la lectura si yo, o alguien más, necesita un descanso —dijo el chico después de pensarlo un momento.

— Por supuesto —asintió el director. Eso era sentido común—. Ahora, por favor, si todos pudieseis sacar vuestras varitas y repetir conmigo para realizar el juramento. Recordad que cualquiera que no lo haga no podrá escuchar y olvidará lo ocurrido.

Hubo un sonido de túnicas cuando todos se apresuraron a sacar sus varitas. Nadie quería perderse esto a pesar de que no estaban contentos con lo del juramento.

— ¡Esperad! ¡Yo no tengo una varita! —exclamó Sirius en pánico. Si no tenía una varita, no podría hacer un juramento. Y si no podía hacer el juramento, no podría averiguar qué había estado haciendo su ahijado.

— Toma —dijo Harry, sacando la suya para prestársela—. Puedes usar la mía para hacer el juramento.

El animago de relajó, cogiendo la varita con cuidado y examinándola. Era una buena varita, una muy buena.

— Gracias, Harry —dijo aliviado.

— Muy bien, todos. Repetid conmigo, cambiando mi nombre por el vuestro —dijo Dumbledore, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, juro por mi magic que no revelaré la existencia de los libros conectados a Harry James Potter ni sus contenidos a nadie que no sepa ya de ellos.

Hubo una cacofonía de voces cuando todos repitieron el juramento, palabra por palabra, y todos se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Se estaban removiendo incómodos porque era el primer juramento mágico para muchos de ellos. Aquellos que no habían sabido lo que era habían aprendido la noche anterior las consecuencias de romper uno y no les habían gustado. Ninguno de ellos quería perder su magia y arriesgar su vida en el proceso.

— Creo que eso será suficiente, ¿no, señor Potter? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a su alumno. Sonrió satisfecho al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta—. Maravilloso. Entonces, si fuese usted tan amable de traer ese libro que está sosteniendo para que podamos empezar a leer.

Harry suspiró y se levantó para darle el libro a su director.

— Traeré el siguiente cuando terminemos este. ¿Le parece bien, profesor? —preguntó. La verdad era que se sentiría mejor si supiese que los libros estaban a salvo y que nadie podía robarlos y empezar a leerlos por su cuenta, lo que _no_ sería nada divertido para él.

Dumbledore asintió.

— Si está más cómodo así, señor Potter —replicó, adivinando hacia dónde estaban yendo sus pensamientos.

— Gracias, professor —asintió Harry aliviado antes de regresar a su sitio.

— Si podéis levantaros todos un momento, por favor —pidió Dumbledore, mirando también a sus compañeros y a los aurores para incluirlos a ellos también en su petición.

Todos obedecieron con diversas reacciones, desde curiosidad a molestia y a impaciencia. Sin embargo, no hubo más que exclamaciones de alegría cuando las mesas y los duros bancos fueron sustituidos por cómodos sofás, sillones y puffs de diferentes colores.

— Eso está mucho major —dijo el anciano director satisfecho mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón granate con un alto respaldo. Observó divertido a los estudiantes apresurándose a coger sitio al lado de sus amigos y empujando los sofás juntos.

— Hey, Charlie —dijo la bruja de pelo rosa, acercándose a los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y los dos merodeadores—. ¿Te importa si me uno? Si me quedo con Kingsley y los otros un minuto más, me voy a volver loca.

Charlie se rio y empujó a Bill, con quien estaba compartiendo un sofá, para que hiciese sitio.

— Lo que pasa es que me has echado de menos. Venga, admítelo —la chinchó. Habían estado en el mismo año en Hogwarts, pero no habían hablado mucho desde que se habían graduado.

La metamorfomaga resopló divertida.

— Esos dragones te han tenido que dar más de un golpe en la cabeza para que te creas eso.

Charlie sonrió.

— Auch —fingió jadear, llevándose la mano al pecho—. Si no lo supiera, diría que no me has echado de menos.

Tonks sonrió, no dándole una respuesta.

— Mejor acaba con su sufrimiento —gruñó Bill—. Sino no se callará.

— ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Ginny. Ella había elegido un sillón en el que estaba acurrucada, sentada sobre sus pies.

— Éramos amigos en Hogwarts —sonrió Charlie—. Probablemente tú no te acuerdes de ella. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la hayas conocido.

— Soy inolvidable, Charles Weasley —bufó Tonks, su pelo cambiando a un intenso púrpura y su nariz transformándose en un hocico de cerdo.

Ginny hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

— ¡Me acuerdo de ti!

Tonks sonrió y volvió a su apariencia de antes.

— Claro que lo haces —dijo, sonriendo de forma orgullosa a Charlie—. ¿Lo ves? Inolvidable.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó Harry con los ojos como platos.

La bruja le sonrió.

— Soy una metamorfomaga. Puedo cambiar mi apariencia cuando quiera. Es útil para un auror.

— ¿Cualquiera puede aprender a hacer eso? —pregunto interesado.

— Es una habilidad que se hereda, Harry —explicó Hermione, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. A veces Harry tan solo quería desaparecer y dejar de ser observado, mezclarse con la multitud para que le dejasen en paz. Había dejado de ser tan molesto con el paso de los años, pero le seguía poniendo de los nervios.

Harry se desinfló desilusionado.

— Oh.

— Lo siento, Harry —se encogió de hombros Tonks—. Tiene razón.

Poco a poco, cada estudiante encontró un sitio con el que estaba contento y se giraron a mirar a Dumbledore. Fue entonces cuando él cometió un error.

— ¿Quién quiere empezar a leer? —preguntó.

Explotó una cacofonía de voces, se levantaron manos en el aire, se pusieron estudiantes de pie en sus asientos para poder ser vistos mejor, empezaron discusiones, algunos niños acabaron en el suelo tras ser empujados accidentalmente o no tan accidentalmente.

— ¡Ya basta! —la voz de Dumbledore retumbó en el Gran Comedor, silenciando todas las discusiones al instante—. Esto así no va a funcionar —suspiró. Iba a decir que sería mejor si solo los adultos leían ya que no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada, cuando una voz chillona le llamó la atención.

— Si me permites, Albus —dijo Flitwick, alcanzando con una mano para coger el libro—, conozco un hechizo que sería perfecto para esta ocasión.

— Gracias, Filius —suspiró Dumbledore agradecido, tendiéndole el libro. Las cosas serían muchos más fáciles si no tenían que discutir sobre quién leía qué.

El diminuto professor agitó la varita por encima del libro, que se elevó en el aire hasta quedarse flotando un palmo por encima de las cabezas de todos.

— Ya está —dijo satisfecho—. Es un hechizo que he utilizado en más de una ocasión cuando quería leer un libro mientras hacía algo más. Ahora el libro se leerá a sí mismo en voz alta y, de la misma forma que una persona se detiene cuando la interrumpen, también se detendrá si alguien habla.

Hermione hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

— ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó, muriéndose de ganas de ir a preguntar al profesor de Encantamientos cómo se hacía ese hechizo. Sería muy útil y podía ver que ella no era la única interesada en aprender a hacerlo.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

— Loca, eso es lo que está —murmuró por lo bajo para que solo Harry, que estaba sentado entre los dos, le oyese.

Harry sonrió divertido. Sabía que el hechizo podía ser útil, pero estaba de acuerdo con Ron en que Hermione parecía un poquito demasiado entusiasmada con ello.

— ¿Está todo el mundo preparado? —preguntó Dumbledore.

— ¡«Espegen»! —exclamó una chica de Beauxbatons. Era la chica veela que se había acercado a por la bouillabaisse a la mesa de Gryffindor—. ¿Cómo sabemos que se «tgata» del «pgimeg» «libgo»? Usted dijo «ayeg» que estaban en blanco.

— Très bien, «señogita» Delacour —sonrió Madame Maxime con aprobación. Miró a Dumbledore con una ceja alzada—. Et bien, «Dumbledog»?

— Disculpe, Madame Maxime —intervino Harry—. Soy yo quien ha sabido que ese es el primero. Era el único con el título completo esta mañana y, bueno, ya he pasado por eso y el título lo dice todo.

— ¿Y cuál es ese título? —preguntó la directora.

— **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal** —respondió Harry. Los murmullos se extendieron por el Gran Comedor—. Sé que no tiene sentido ahora mismo, pero lo tendrá más adelante en la historia.

— Está bien —asintió Madame Maxime.

— Entonces, comencemos —dijo Dumbledore satisfecho—. Filius, por favor —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el libro.

El diminuto professor agitó la varita alegremente en dirección al libro y este se abrió por la primera página.


	2. El vidrio que se desvaneció

¡Hola a todos! Me gustaría agradecer a darkquill98 y a freddiest por lo que me dijeron sobre cómo mi anterior historia probablemente la quitaron porque, técnicamente, el libro estaba ahí escrito. Así que he seguido su consejo y ahora solo incluiré las primeras y las últimas palabras de cada párrafo. Lo siento si le molesta a alguien, pero creo que es la única forma que tengo de intentar asegurar que no la vuelvan a quitar.

Algunas personas me han preguntado sobre las parejas. Vale, vamos a quitarnos esto de en medio cuanto antes. Habrá algunas, por supuesto, eso es inevitable, y serán las parejas canon (aunque yo no sea fan de todas ellas) porque están leyendo los libros. Sabiendo eso, no se enamorarán de pronto y se darán un beso y vivirán felices para siempre cuando lo lean en los libros. Eso es ridículo. Se pelearán y discutirán y lo negarán y se sonrojarán y llorarán y se amenazarán entre ellos, y algunos incluso lo aceptarán y serán felices. De cualquier manera, estas parejas no van a ser el foco principal de la historia. Si le echáis un vistazo a las etiquetas, pone friendship y family, no romance por ningún sitio. Esto es básicamente porque creo que, en los libros, la amistad y la familia son mucho más importantes que el romance y también porque nunca he escrito romance y no tendría ni idea de por dónde empezar siquiera.

Ahora que ya he terminado con eso, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y todo el apoyo y todos los que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia! ¡Es realmente increíble!

Bueno, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo en el que leen los libros. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Todo el texto en negrita y los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esto es solo una historia escrita por una fan que no se lleva ningún tipo de compensación excepto algunos comentarios de vez en cuando.**

**Tiempo de jugársela**

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

—_**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**__ —respondió Harry. Los murmullos se extendieron por el Gran Comedor—. Sé que no tiene sentido ahora mismo, pero lo tendrá más adelante en la historia._

—_Está bien —asintió Madame Maxime._

—_Entonces, comencemos —dijo Dumbledore satisfecho—. Filius, por favor —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el libro._

_El diminuto professor agitó la varita alegremente en dirección al libro y este se abrió por la primera página._

**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

—¿El vidrio que se desvaneció? ¿Estamos seguros de que este es el libro del primer año de Harry? —preguntó Percy frunciendo el ceño—. Los hechizos desvanecedores no se enseñan hasta quinto curso.

Miraron al chico en busca de respuestas, pero lo que vieron no era lo que se esperaban.

—¿Está dormido? —soltó Bill estupefacto, mirando al chico que estaba apoyado contra el brazo de su sorprendido hermano pequeño y estaba respirando profundamente—. ¡Estaba despierto y hablando literalmente hace diez segundos!

—¿Cómo puede estar dormido ahora? —preguntó Lavander algo molesta—. Digo, una cosa es dormirse en clase, pero él mismo ha dicho que estos libros son importantes y…

—No seas boba, Lavander. La carta nos advirtió de esto —espetó Hermione, inconscientemente acercándose a Harry de forma protectora. Sabía que Harry raramente dormía delante de otros porque sentía que se estaba dejando vulnerable.

—Lo que le pase en el libro le pasa aquí —se dio cuenta Remus con los ojos como platos.

—¿Incluido el dormir? —preguntó Ginny perpleja. Era raro ver a Harry así. Parecía más… joven, o más bien de su edad. No parecía el héroe que normalmente aparentaba.

—Eso parece —asintió Remus, mirando al chico dormido. Se parecía tantísimo a un James más joven con sus ojos verdes cerrados.

—¿A lo mejor le podemos despertar? —sugirió Dean dubitativamente. Leer unos libros sobre Harry mientras Harry estaba dormido era… raro.

Los gemelos sonrieron y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

—Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de eso —dijo George.

—Será todo un placer —asintió Fred, sacando su varita. Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerle, empezó a lanzar fuegos artificiales, frunciendo el ceño cuando Harry ni se inmutó—. Eso no ha funcionado como se suponía —bufó contrariado.

—Esto funcionará —dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa. Se había colocado detrás del sofá que Harry, Ron y Hermione compartían mientras todo el mundo estaba distraído con los fuegos artificiales de su gemelo. Acercó una bocina a la oreja de Harry y la hizo sonar con fuerza.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el estridente ruido, especialmente Ron y Hermione, pero Harry solo murmuró algo ininteligible y giró su cara un poco para esconderla contra el brazo de Ron.

—¡Ya vale! —espetó Ron, quitándole la bocina mientras trataba de no mover a su mejor amigo todavía más. Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada furioso—. ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

George puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso atrás con las manos levantadas de forma defensiva.

—Relájate, Ronnie. Solo estamos intentando despertarle.

—Pues así no va a funcionar —gruñó su hermano pequeño molesto.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Fred alegremente—. Sería el momento perfecto para gastarle una broma a Harry.

—No le podemos pillar dormido a menudo y siempre se despierta al menor sonido —dijo George, compartiendo con su gemelo una mirada que no prometía nada bueno.

—¡No vais a gastarle una broma a Harry cuando está así! —les gritó Ron con las orejas rojas de enfado.

George levantó una ceja.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quién te crees que somos? —preguntó Fred—. No somos estúpidos, ¿sabes?

Harry era como un hermano pequeño para ellos, el octavo niño Weasley, y, aunque ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a gastarles una broma a sus hermanos, ni se les ocurriría hacerlo en esa situación. Simplemente no sería justo.

—Es en serio, Fred, George —les advirtió Hermione severa. No iba a tolerar chistes sobre esto.

—Lo sabemos —George puso los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad, ¿esa es la opinión que tenéis de nosotros? —preguntó Fred ofendido mientras volvían a sus asientos.

—Siendo justos —intervino Angelina desde un poco más lejos—, a veces podéis pasaros.

—Jamás usaríamos este hechizo contra Harry, Angie —dijo Fred, mandándole una mirada traicionada.

—Nunca caeríamos tan bajo —bufó George molesto.

Hubo una pausa incómoda antes de que Percy la rompiera.

—Nadie ha respondido mi pregunta. Los hechizos desvanecedores se enseñan en quinto curso. ¿Estamos seguros de que este libro va sobre el primer año de Harry?

—Sí, Percy —intervino Hermione antes de que Ron pudiese soltarle una respuesta mordaz a su hermano. La paciencia del pelirrojo era todavía menor que de costumbre con su mejor amigo dormido y vulnerable—. No sé qué tienen que ver los hechizos desvanecedores con esto, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que este libro va sobre nuestro primer año.

—Bueno, si estás segura… —cedió Percy a regañadientes.

—¿Podemos seguir leyendo hasta llegar a la parte en la que Harry se despierta? —exigió Ron. Aun sabiendo que Harry necesitaba dormir porque se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, sabía que su mejor amigo odiaría estar durmiendo enfrente del Gran Comedor.

**Habían pasado … puerta de entrada, **

—¿Quiénes son los Dursley? —preguntó Dean.

—Los parientes de Harry —escupió Ron. Se negaba a llamarlos la familia de Harry. No se merecían ese título.

—Son su tío Vernon, su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley —explicó Hermione brevemente, pero su rostro no mostraba nada de amabilidad ni paciencia.

—¿Petunia? —repitió Remus, reaccionando ante el nombre familiar—. ¿La hermana de Lily?

—¿Harry está viviendo con la hermana de Lily? —preguntó Sirius horrorizado—. ¡Esa perra la odiaba!

—¡Señor Black! —gritó Molly enfadada—. ¡No voy a tolerar ese tipo de lenguaje alrededor de mis hijos! Y no puede juzgar a la familia de Harry sin haberles conocido. Estoy de acuerdo en que no son la gente más amigable, pero…

—¿Los ha conocido? —preguntó el animago, quedándose con eso.

—Solo brevemente —bufó la mujer—. No lo suficiente para tener una conversación en condiciones.

—No te estás perdiendo nada, mamá —le aseguró George sombríamente. Desde que habían visto de primera mano las condiciones en las que vivía Harry cuando habían ido a rescatarle en el Ford Anglia, habían querido pagar a esos muggles con su propia medicina. Habían hecho un poco eso ese verano dándole esos caramelos a Dudley, pero no era suficiente en su opinión.

—No son la gente más simpática —Fred bufó ante su propio eufemismo.

—Esperad un segundo —dijo Bill, levantando una mano para detenerles con una expresión de alarma—. El libro ha dicho que encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de la entrada.

Hubo una pausa incómoda mientras las palabras calaban y el enfado crecía.

—Supongo que no tienen otro sobrino, ¿verdad? —preguntó Charlie, lanzándoles miradas cautelosas a sus padres. Él no querría estar en el otro extremo de la mirada que su madre le iba a dar a quien quiera que fuese responsable de dejar a Harry en una puerta de entrada.

—No —gruñó Ron.

—¡¿Por qué estaba en la puerta de entrada?! —chilló Molly, perdiendo el control.

—¡Hagrid! —rugió Sirius ultrajado—. ¡Te di a Harry! ¡Le confié a tu cuidado! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

Hagrid se encogió ante la furia en la cara del animago.

—Yo, uh… Yo le llevé con Dumbledore y…

—¡Dumbledore! —rugió Sirius de nuevo, yendo tras al siguiente culpable. Iba a seguir así hasta descubrir por qué su ahijado había pasado la noche en una puerta de entrada.

—Yo le dejé ahí, Sirius —dijo el director resueltamente.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó Molly horrorizada.

—Era imperativo que el señor Potter se fuese a vivir con sus familiares cuanto antes —explicó, tratando de calmarles.

No funcionó.

—Albus, ¿habría sido tanto problema llamar a la puerta y hablar con ellos en vez de eso? —frunció el ceño Arthur con desaprobación. No le gustaba pensar en un chico que había pasado muchas semanas bajo el cuidado de su familia durmiendo en la calle.

—Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, Arthur. No te preocupes. Harry estaba a salvo —le aseguró el anciano.

—¿'Hicimos'? —repitió Remus—. ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Solo a Harry y a ti?

—Yo también estuve ahí aquella noche, Remus —dijo McGonagall, metafóricamente dando un paso al frente para asumir su parte de culpa.

Aquella noche había estado demasiado angustiada, solo había podido pensar en James y Lily y en cómo no iba a volver a ver a Harry hasta diez años más tarde. No había podido soportar mirar al niño más tiempo y había huido en cuanto había podido para llorar su pérdida en paz. No había pensado realmente en lo que había hecho aquella noche. Ahora, sin embargo, ahora la enfermaba.

—¿Tú? —dijo Remus incrédulo. ¿La jefa de su casa había dejado a Harry en una puerta de entrada?

—¿Minnie? —dijo Sirius sin pensar.

A pesar de lo que pensaba de ese hombre, la clara traición en su voz fue suficiente para sacarle una mueca. Ni siquiera le regañó por usar ese apodo que James y él le habían dado años atrás.

—Solo puedo decir que no era yo misma aquella noche —dijo. Miró a su alumno, durmiendo inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor. Su arrepentimiento se veía claramente y ella sabía que le debía una disculpa cuando estuviese despierto para oírla.

**pero Privet … hacía diez años. **

—¿Noticias sobre lechuzas? —preguntó Seamus perplejo—. ¿Los muggles tienen noticias sobre lechuzas? Creía que no las usaban para mandar cartas.

—No lo hacen, señor Finnigan —dijo McGonagall con los labios fruncidos. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, seguía creyendo que habían sido unos insensatos por arriesgarse a exponerse a los muggles tanto—. La gente estaba tan emocionada por la desaparición de Quien-Tú-Sabes que se volvieron imprudentes. Los desmemorizadores estuvieron hasta arriba de trabajo durante días después de eso.

—Fue un gran día, Minerva —dijo Flitwick—. La noticia de la derrota de Quien-Tú-Sabes sacudieron el mundo mágico de una forma que pocas cosas han hecho nunca.

—Yo me acuerdo de ese día. Todo el mundo se volvió un poco loco —dijo Charlie. Había tenido tan solo ocho años, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo su casa parecía respirar con más tranquilidad a partir de ese día.

—Nosotros no nos acordamos. No mucho —frunció el ceño Fred. Tenía flashes de un día en el que su madre no había parecido capaz de enfadarse con ellos a pesar de la broma que habían gastado. Se había reído y había llorado y había intentado regañarles sin éxito. Les había desconcertado lo suficiente como para que no causasen más problemas aquel día.

—Aunque ojalá pudiésemos recordarlo mejor —dijo George, pensando en el caos que podrían haber creado sin consecuencias.

**Sólo las fotos … otro niño.**

Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿Estáis seguros de que vive con sus tíos? —le preguntó a Ron y a Hermione, que parecían conocerle mejor que nadie—. A lo mejor no empezó a vivir con ellos de forma permanente hasta mucho más adelante —sugirió. Quizás había ocurrido algo. Quizás Harry no había pasado con ellos tanto tiempo como pensaban, visitándoles tan solo durante las vacaciones y de vez en cuando.

—Vive con ellos —replicó Ron sin mirarle.

Hermione, los gemelos y él empezaban a tener expresiones francamente asesinas mientras que el señor y la señora Weasley estaban frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Sabían que la familia de Harry desconfiaba de la magia, que no les gustaba ni querían que su sobrino tuviese nada que ver con ella. También sabían que no le tenían especial cariño a Harry, algo que irritaba mucho a la señora Weasley de vez en cuando. Pero no sabían hasta dónde llegaba la negligencia.

**Sin embargo, … ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

—Ua, ua, ua, para esos hipogrifos —interrumpió Charlie con los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué ha sido _eso_?

—Eso… No lo sé —dijo Flitwick sorprendido—. Eso nunca ha sucedido antes.

—Nunca has usado este hechizo en libros como estos antes —señaló Dumbledore—. Están conectados a Harry.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Así es como suena la tía de Harry? —preguntó Charlie con una mueca.

—Creo que ese es el caso, señor Weasley —asintió el director.

Seamus hizo una mueca y miró a su compañero de cuarto, aún dormido.

—Ahora lo siento por él. Solo he oído una única frase de su tía y ya me están pitando los oídos. Me levantaría de mal humor si eso me despertase todos los días.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo.

—No seas dramático, Seamus.

—No lo soy —se defendió el chico enfurruñándose—. Es molesto.

—Me pregunto cómo sonaremos —dijo Hermione, lanzándole a su mejor amigo una mirada pensativa—. Aunque supongo que estoy más ansiosa por ver cuál es la primera impresión que tuvo de nosotros.

Muchos se removieron nerviosos. Eso era cierto. No solo iban a leer los pensamientos de Harry, sino que iban a leer su opinión sobre ellos.

**Harry se … un sobresalto. **

El chico casi se puso de pie de un salto, más que sobresaltado. Solo siguió en el sofá porque Ron y Hermione le agarraron de la túnica y le devolvieron al sitio antes de que pudiese levantarse más que un par de centímetros.

—Tranquilo, colega —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry parpadear para despejarse. Solo tardó un par de segundos. Siempre le había impresionado cómo su mejor amigo podía pasar de estar totalmente dormido a estar en pie y alerta en unos pocos segundos, pero ahora que habían leído cómo le despertaban normalmente, ya no le sorprendía.

Harry miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con muchas caras mirándole con curiosidad o algo de preocupación o diversión. Se puso colorado en dos segundos.

—¿Me he dormido? —preguntó mortificado.

—Ha sido el libro —dijo Hermione, tratando de librarle de parte de la vergüenza.

Harry gruñó y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Eso significaba que iba a volver a pasar y él no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué habéis leído? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—No mucho —se encogió de hombros Ron—. No te has perdido nada. Solo has estado dormido unos minutos.

—Hemos descubierto que Dumbledore y McGonagall te dejaron en la puerta de entrada para que te encontrasen tus tíos —dijo Sirius, fulminando con la mirada a los dos adultos. No sabía si podía perdonarles por eso.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Ellos fueron quienes hicieron eso? —preguntó despreocupadamente.

—¿Sabías que te encontraron en la puerta de entrada? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros Harry. Tía Petunia siempre se lo recordaba cuando le decía que ellos no habían pedido cargar con él.

—¿Y no te molesta? —demandó su padrino. No podía creérselo.

Harry le miró sorprendido y se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo y no lo habría sabido si no me lo hubiesen dicho así que no me afecta.

Por alguna razón, eso solo alteró al animago todavía más. ¿Cómo podía no importarle a su ahijado?

**Su tía … a la puerta.**

—Esto es increíble —dijo Bill impresionado—. Podemos incluso oírla golpear la puerta como un eco detrás de la voz del narrador.

—Parece más como el sonido de fondo de una llamada de teléfono que un libro —dijo Harry alarmado—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos oyendo eso?

—El hechizo del profesor Flitwick ha funcionado de una forma un poquito más diferente de la esperada —explicó Hermione—. Podemos oír las voces de los personajes.

—No son personajes —señaló Ron con el ceño fruncido—. O no somos personajes. Somos gente de verdad.

—Sí que son personajes, Ron —replicó ella con un deje de impaciencia—. Son, o somos, simplemente reales en vez de ficticios, pero personajes de los libros de todas formas.

—De cualquier manera —intervino Arthur. Ese verano había visto de cerca por primera vez cómo eran las discusiones de Ron y Hermione y había descubierto que podían durar horas. Sentía un nuevo respeto por Harry por aguantar eso todo el año y no hacerles callar con una maldición—, es fascinante. Justo como una tamada de felétono, como ha dicho Harry.

—Es una llamada de teléfono, señor Weasley —le corrigió Hermione amablemente, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. Uno podía pensar que después de que Harry y ella les hubiesen explicado a los Weasley cómo usar el teléfono, habrían aprendido a decirlo correctamente, pero era un caso perdido.

—Eso. Una llamada de felétono —sonrió Arthur.

Hermione apretó los labios para ahogar una risa. El señor Weasley era increíble, pero podía ser un poco… no había palabras para describirle.

—**¡Arriba! … sartén contra el fogón.**

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño confundidos. Ellos habían estado en la habitación de Harry y sabían que no estaba en la planta baja como la cocina, sino en la primera. ¿Cómo podía Harry oír el fogón? A no ser que se hubiese convertido en un murciélago de la noche a la mañana (y todos sabían que el único murciélago en el castillo era Snape), tendría que haber sido imposible que lo oyese.

Miraron a su hermano, pero Ron parecía tan confundido como ellos. Se giraron los tres hacia Harry, pero el chico de pelo negro estaba mirando al libro con una intensidad que era un poco preocupante.

—Colega —susurró Ron, dándole un toque suavemente para no sobresaltarle—, ¿estás tratando de prenderle fuego al libro? —no recibió respuesta—. Sería mucho más fácil usando tu varita. No creo que vaya a funcionar simplemente fulminándolo con la mirada.

Harry se puso rígido, pero aún no respondió. Ojalá pudiese hacer eso. O convertirlo en piedra como hacía el basilisco para que no pudiese pasar otra página. ¿Por qué no podía haber conseguido alguna habilidad guay cuando el colmillo de basilisco se le había clavado en el brazo?

Ron le miró confundido, mirando luego al libro y de vuelta. ¿Qué pasaba con su mejor amigo? No podía ser por haberse quedado dormido, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás podía ser por esas cosas de las que les había advertido a Hermione y a él la noche anterior?

**El … soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

—No fue un sueño —bufó Sirius, el orgullo inconfundible en su voz—. Has volado en una moto antes. Yo solía intentar darte una vuelta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero una afectuosa sonrisa le traicionaba.

—Lily solía subirse por las paredes cada vez que lo intentaba.

—Creí que iba a matarme la vez que lo conseguí —dijo Sirius con los ojos desenfocados mientras recordaba esos tiempos.

—Lo habría hecho si hubiese encontrado una manera de tirarte de la moto sin hacer daño a Harry —resopló Remus—. La única razón por la que no te cortó las manos para que no pudieses volver a montar en moto ni coger a Harry fue porque James intervino y porque suplicaste que te perdonase durante una semana.

Sirius reprimió un escalofrío.

—Las pelirrojas dan miedo.

—Eso es algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo —asintió Ron enérgicamente. Su madre daba _mucho_ miedo y Ginny estaba aprendiendo de ella.

—Todos lo estamos —dijo Bill, mirando a su madre y a su hermana pequeña.

**Su tía … quiso saber.**

—Podías darle un minuto —frunció el ceño Seamus—. Todos los niños necesitan un rato para despertarse de verdad.

—Y tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿no? —Dean puso los ojos en blanco—. Todavía creo que te pasas sonámbulo las dos primeras clases todos los días.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó Seamus indignado.

—Sí que lo es —intervino Parvati cansada—. Te vi babeando en Historia de la Magia el otro día.

—¡Todo el mundo se duerme en Historia de la Magia! —discutió con el rostro ardiendo.

—Hermione no —le pinchó Ron.

—¡Todo el mundo menos Hermione se duerme en Historia de la Magia! —se corrigió, fulminando con la mirada a su compañero de cuarto.

—Y yo te vi intentar replantar el Lazo del Diablo con los ojos cerrados —intervino Harry, incapaz de contenerse—. Te habría estrangulado si Neville no hubiese estado ahí —le recordó, mandando una breve mirada orgullosa a un ruborizado Neville.

—¡Creía que era una flor voladora!

—¿Incluso cuando te estaba ahogando? —le pinchó Dean.

—¡Creí que a lo mejor quería un abrazo o algo! ¡Las flores voladoras son supuestamente amistosas!

Dean le lanzó una mirada extraña, mitad exasperada y mitad divertida.

—Te tenemos que buscar novia si estás lo suficientemente desesperado por abrazos para ir al Lazo del Diablo a por uno —declaró inexpresivo.

Seamus se ruborizó furiosamente, sus balbuceos inaudibles por encima de las risitas y las carcajadas.

—**Casi … Harry**

—¡Merlín, suenas muy pequeño, Harry! —exclamó Charlie, pillado por sorpresa.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad sueno así? —preguntó.

—Sí —sonrió Hermione un poco. O lo hacía, por lo menos.

—Ahora ya no tanto —sonrió Ron. Le gustaba este hechizo. Era tan raro.

—**Bueno, … cumpleaños de Duddy.**

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Katie sorprendida. Ella era un desastre en eso, de alguna forma consiguiendo casi quemar agua la primera vez que lo había intentado. Estaba orgullosa de decir que ahora podía calentar sopa de lata sin destrozarla por completo.

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo.

—Un poco.

—Pero aquí tenías once años —Angelina frunció el ceño confundida—. Y era el cumpleaños de tu primo.

Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Tenía diez años, a decir verdad. Y tía Petunia estaba con Dudley y alguien tenía que hacer el desayuno.

A nadie le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. ¿Ese alguien no podía ser su tío si su tía quería mimar a su hijo esa mañana? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el niño de diez años?

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Había algo en todo esto que le daba mala espina.

—Un tiempo antes que eso —contestó Harry, evitando su mirado.

—¿Cómo de largo es un tiempo? —preguntó el animago con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Un rato —respondió su ahijado con firmeza, dejando claro que no iba a responder más preguntas sobre el tema.

—Creo que yo me quedaré con la comida de mi madre y de Hogwarts. No quiero envenenarme con la de Harry. Seguro que acabo en la enfermería si se le da igual de bien que Pociones —intervino Ron antes de que Sirius pudiese preguntar algo más. Puso una sonrisa forzada en su cara aunque no quería más que soltar un gruñido. No necesitaba saber cuándo había empezado Harry a cocinar para saber que había sido cuando era demasiado pequeño.

Harry sonrió aliviado y le dio un codazo a su amigo en las costillas.

—No se me da tan mal. El profesor me tiene manía y lo sabes —protestó sin verdaderas ganas.

—Puede —concedió Hermione—. Pero aun así podrías esforzarte un poco más en esa clase.

Hubo sendos gruñidos de parte de los otros dos ocupantes del sofá.

—¡Ahora no, Hermione!

—¡Ni siquiera tenemos clases hasta que terminemos los libros!

Sirius frunció el ceño todavía más. Esos tres sabían algo que no estaban contando y era algo que él quería saber. Tendría que arrinconar a Harry luego para exigir una explicación.

**Harry … lado de la puerta.**

—Técnicamente, no ha dicho nada —Alicia frunció los labios.

—¿Un gemido cuenta como protestar? —preguntó Parvati dubitativamente. La tía de Harry sí que era estricta si le importaban esas cosas. Tal y como ella lo veía, era lógico que Harry prefiriese pasar el día celebrando el cumpleaños de su primo que haciendo el desayuno.

—¿Y cómo le ha oído a través de la puerta? —preguntó Dean perplejo. Con el hechizo podían oír el gemido de Harry y apenas se había oído más alto que alguien respirando.

—Tiene sónares por orejas —dijo Harry sin emoción, todavía fulminando el libro con la mirada. Ya odiaba esto y no llevaban leyendo ni diez minutos.

Sintiendo su ánimo deteriorándose, nadie hizo más comentarios sobre el tema, pero todos estaban curiosos. La familia de Harry sí que era… peculiar.

—**Nada, … se los puso. **

Ron se estremeció violentamente, teniendo la irracional sensación de que había docenas de esos monstruos de ocho patas andando por encima de él.

—Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, Harry, espero que no hayas traído arañas en tus apestosos calcetines a mi habitación cuando te invité este verano —le amenazó.

Harry sonrió divertido, su mal humor y creciente pánico desvaneciéndose momentáneamente.

—No te preocupes, Ron. Me aseguré de dejar todas con los Dursley para hacerles compañía durante el año.

Hermione tenía una mueca en su rostro.

—Bueno, yo por lo menos me alegro de que te volvieses un poco más organizado cuando viniste a Hogwarts —dijo. Harry no era tan organizado como ella, pero sí mucho más que Ron, que era un caso perdido—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que tu habitación estuviese tan desordenada para que hubiese arañas ahí?

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió forzada.

—No tenía mucho tiempo para limpiarla por aquel entonces —mintió entre dientes. No era una buena excusa y lo sabía, pero era lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

—¿Y a tu tía no le importaba? —preguntó Fred estupefacto.

—¿No era una obsesa de la limpieza o algo? —preguntó George, recordando lo inmaculada que estaba la casa y cómo la mujer se había preocupado por las cenizas con las que habían cubierto el salón cuando habían ido por la red floo.

—O algo —dijo Harry evasivamente—. No entra en mi habitación si puede evitarlo.

**Harry estaba … donde dormía.**

El silencio era aplastante.

Eso no podía estar bien. El hechizo de Flitwick tenía que haber salido mal, o no lo habían oído bien, o estos libros eran una enorme broma de mal gusto. Tenia que ser una broma, ¿verdad? El salvador del mundo mágico, el mismo que todos conocían y cuyo nombre habían crecido conociendo, no dormía en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, ¿verdad? En cualquier momento, Harry Potter iba a echarse a reír y preguntar quien había escrito estos libros y se había equivocado tan estrepitosamente, ¿verdad? Se reiría y sus amigos se reirían y el mundo volvería a ser como debía ser.

Excepto que no lo hizo.

Harry Potter no se estaba riendo. Es más, parecía a punto de vomitar.

—Bueno, supongo que esa es la razón por la que tu tía no entraba en tu habitación si podía evitarlo —trató de decir Ron casualmente, pero cualquier clase de frivolidad fallaba ante el horror apenas contenido y la pura furia en su cara.

—¿Una alacena debajo de las escaleras? —susurró Sirius. De alguna forma, decirlo en voz alta hacía que fuese todavía peor que oírlo. Su control sobre sus emociones, que nunca había sido el mejor y solo había empeorado después de Azkaban, se rompió. Se giró hacia su ahijado—. ¡¿Duermes en una alacena debajo de las escaleras?!

Harry hizo una mueca y resistió el impulso de encogerse para esconderse de todas las miradas de pena y horror. Esto era por lo que no quería que nadie se enterase. Él no quería ni necesitaba pena ni consuelo ni nada. Estaba en el pasado ahora y no le importaba.

—Ya no, Sirius —contestó, sintiéndose orgulloso cuando su voz sonó normal—. No desde que recibí mi primera carta de Hogwarts.

—Eso significa que pasaste diez años en esa alacena —dijo Remus. Él, por el contrario, no podía reconocer su propia voz. No sabía si sentía más culpa o enfado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando evitar las miradas de todos.

—No estaba tan mal. Era pequeño para tener diez años y tenía espacio suficiente. Y ahora ya no importa de todas formas.

Esas palabras solo lo empeoraron todo. ¿No estaba tan mal? ¿Era pequeño para su edad? ¿Ya no importaba? ¿Así era como iba a justificar lo que habían hecho? Aunque no era como si hubiese algún tipo de justificación posible.

—Harry, colega, no… —empezó a decir Ron, pero temblaba de furia. Nunca había creído que fuese capaz de odiar a alguien tanto como odiaba a los Dursley en ese momento—. Si no quieres hablar de ello ahora, vale, pero no…

—No te inventes excusas para lo que hicieron, Harry —terminó Hermione por él. Le temblaban las manos, pero no sabía si era por las ganas que tenía de ir a buscar a los Dursley y convertirlos en cucarachas o por el shock de descubrir que la habitación de su mejor amigo había sido una alacena debajo de las escaleras. Iba a ponerse enferma.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Vale. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —le interrumpió Ron casi antes de que pudiese terminar. Le fulminó con la mirada desafiante, retándole a que contradijese sus palabras. Tenía un arsenal de argumentos que harían que Hermione se sintiese orgullosa si Harry no estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Harry, mirándole a los ojos para que su mejor amigo pudiese ver que no lo estaba diciendo solo para apaciguarle. Además, si había alguien a quien podía soportar mirar a los ojos después de que esto hubiese salido a la luz delante de todos, eran Ron y Hermione.

Hermione le cogió la mano, esperando a que la mirase antes de hablar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a pesar de la furia brillando en ellos y estaba apretando los labios, intentando que no temblasen. Después de dudar un momento, le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

—Lo siento, Harry —murmuró, abrazándole tan fuerte como pudo.

Su mejor amigo devolvió el abrazo con ganas, sujetándola con tanta fuerza como ella le estaba sujetando a él.

—No es tu culpa, Hermione, ni de Ron. Ni siquiera me conocías entonces.

Hermione se alejó y declaró firmemente:

—Te vienes a mi casa este verano.

La cara de Harry se iluminó un poco. Nunca había estado en casa de Hermione.

—Eso me gustaría —dijo, a pesar de saber que no pasaría. Tendría que volver con los Dursley y lo sabía.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

—Podéis venir los dos —dijo mirando a Ron por encima del hombro de Harry. Podía ver la rabia en la cara del pelirrojo, pero los dos sabían que no era el momento de lidiar con este nuevo descubrimiento.

—La mitad del verano en tu casa y la mitad en la mía. Me gusta —asintió Ron, forzando una sonrisa en su cara. No supo cómo lo consiguió cuando lo único que quería era pegarles un puñetazo a los Dursley y hacerles tragar babosas tanto tiempo como le durase el enfado. Esta vez tenía una varita que no estaba rota y no le saldría el hechizo por la culata.

—Harry —le llamó Sirius, no dejando opción para discusiones. No iba a permitirles actuar como si esto no hubiese pasado.

La sonrisa del chico flaqueó y desapareció cuando se giró para mirar a su padrino.

—Sirius —dijo llanamente.

—Harry, esos…

—Sirius —le cortó Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para obligarle a girarse para mirarle.

—¿Qué, Remus? —espetó, apartándole la mano de un manotazo.

—Déjalo —le dijo el hombre lobo. Sabía que su amigo de la infancia estaba furioso, él mismo estaba tan enfadado que estaba considerando quedarse cerca de los Dursley durante la siguiente luna llena. Pero no era el momento de abordar todo eso.

—¿Que lo deje? ¡¿Quieres que lo deje?! —rugió. En ese momento quería estrangular a Remus—. Esos… esos monstruos, ellos…

—Lo sé —le cortó Remus otra vez, antes de poder tirar la toalla e ir a maldecir a los Dursley en ese instante—. Pero no ahora, Sirius. No ahora.

Sirius apretó los dientes. Una mirada a su alrededor a todas los ojos curiosos y horrorizados explicaba el comportamiento de Remus, pero eso no significaba que le gustase. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y miró a su ahijado, que le devolvía la mirada impasible.

—Vamos a hablar de esto —le advirtió.

—Ahora no —replicó Harry. 'Ni nunca,' añadió para sí mismo. No pensaba tener esa conversación con su padrino.

—Esto no está ayudando precisamente a tu imagen de 'No soy un asesino' —señaló Tonks con una alegría que no sentía realmente. Su pelo había pasado del rosa chicle a blanco por el shock de las noticias y después a rojo por la rabia hacia esos muggles. Solo ahora estaba despacio volviéndolo a poner rosa chicle.

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada. La expresión en su rostro le recordó a todo el mundo que este hombre era un presunto psicópata asesino y su inocencia no había sido probada todavía.

—Tal vez mate a los Dursley y les dé a todos una verdadera razón para llamarme asesino —gruñó.

Oh, sí, así era justo como iban a convencer a todos de que era inocente.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Remus alarmado y exasperado a la vez. Él también quería hacer sufrir a los Dursley, pero eso no iba a ayudar a nadie, y menos todavía a Harry.

—¡Déjame en paz, Remus! —gritó enfadado.

Harry suspiró mientras la lectura se reanudaba. Este tipo de reacción era otra de las razones por las que no había querido que nadie se enterase.

**Cuando estuvo … bicicleta de carreras. **

—Perdona, ¿una qué? —interrumpió Ron con una expresión confundida.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la bicicleta? —preguntó pacientemente.

—¡Ya sé lo que es una bicicleta! —exclamó ofendido—. Y ya me explicaste lo que es el telesivi ese…

—Televisor, Ron. Se llama televisor —ella puso los ojos en blanco. La mitad del tiempo estaba convencida de que lo decía mal a propósito solo para sacarla de sus casillas.

—Eso —dijo el pelirrojo impacientemente—. ¿Qué es lo otro? ¿El odendador ese?

Hermione frunció el ceño confusa durante medio segundo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se tuvo que morder el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a reír.

—Te refieres a un ordenador —le corrigió, consiguiendo sonar bastante seria—. Sirve para buscar información y jugar a videojuegos. Tiene una pantalla, como el televisor, pero tiene muchas otras partes.

No sabía cómo explicarlo mejor sin enseñárselo. Los nacidos de muggles y algunos de sangre mestiza estaban asintiendo de acuerdo, pero la mayor parte de los sangre pura solo estaban confundidos.

—Los muggles inventan cosas de lo más extrañas —declaró Ron finalmente. Esa era su conclusión casi siempre que Hermione intentaba explicarle algo del mundo muggle.

La chica suspiró exasperada.

—Puede, pero pueden ser útiles. Es mucho más fácil buscar información en un ordenador que en la biblioteca.

Varias personas soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡Blasfemia! —chilló George—. ¡Hermione hablando mal de la biblioteca!

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con ella? —exigió saber Fred, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No seáis estúpidos —bufó ella.

—Algo de razón tienen, ¿sabes? —la pinchó Harry con una sonrisa—. Tú sigue hablando así y la señora Pince ya no te dejará entrar en la biblioteca.

**La … a alguien, por supuesto.**

—¡Espera! ¡No me lo digas! ¡Puedo verlo venir! —exclamó Fred dramáticamente, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—¡Lo sé, hermano! ¡Yo también! —le siguió el juego George.

**El saco … Dudley era Harry, **

—¡Lo sabía! —gritaron a la vez, alzando el puño en el aire como si estuviesen contentos.

No podría ser nada más lejos de la realidad, pero estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse llevar por su enfado. Ya había gente más que suficiente haciendo eso y Harry no necesitaba más rabia en su favor, pero no le vendrían mal unas risas. Además, ya conseguirían ponerles la mano encima a los Dursley más tarde para usarlos como conejillos de indias para probar sus productos.

—¡Callaos ya los dos! —gritó Ron, lanzándoles un cojín. No les dio, pero George sí que le dio a Ron en toda la cara cuando lo lanzó de vuelta. No eran los bateadores del equipo de quidditch por nada.

**pero no … era muy rápido.**

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡No se puede ser buscador si no lo eres! —rio Dean, ganándose risas y vítores de los demás Gryffindor excepto los de primer año, quienes todavía no habían visto jugar a Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Técnicamente, que Harry sea rápido con los pies en la tierra no tiene nada que ver con su habilidad como buscador. No hay nada que apoye esa correlación.

—Hermione —gimió Ron, mirándola mal—, no intentes quitarle la diversión al quidditch. Harry es rápido y por eso es un buscador increíble. Punto final.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sois todos ridículos —declaró. Nunca iba a entender su obsesión por ese deporte.

—Y tú no tienes ni idea de quidditch —replicó Ron.

**Tal vez … para su edad. **

—Puede que un poco —dijo McGonagall, sus labios volviéndose una fina línea. No podía dejar de imaginarse al diminuto niño de once años que Harry había sido, y cuando decía diminuto, lo decía en serio. El chico todavía era demasiado pequeño para su edad. Incluso Hermione era un par de centímetros más alta que él.

—Pero no todo es por eso —dijo Remus, obligándose a sonreír. Tenía la sensación de que era más una mueca que una sonrisa—. James fue un flacucho hasta que pegó el estirón en sexto curso.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry esperanzado. Eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido para él.

La sonrisa de Remus se volvió menos forzada y el hombre asintió.

—Su madre, tu abuela, se desesperaba porque los pantalones solo le valían un par de meses antes de que se le quedasen demasiado cortos —le dio un codazo a Sirius y le lanzó una mirada llena de intenciones—. ¿Te acuerdas, Sirius?

—Sí, pero ni James ni Lily eran tan pequeños como Harry as su edad —espetó Sirius. No estaba de humor para ponerse a recordar. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería hacer daño a los Dursley, en cómo James e incluso Lily, con lo amable que era, los habrían aniquilado por haber tratado así a su hijo.

Remus le miró molesto. ¿No podía dejar su enfado a un lado durante un rato hasta que de verdad pudiesen hacer algo al respecto? Harry había estado tan contento un instante antes y ahora parecía tan… decepcionado.

—Oh —dijo el chico, desinflándose y bajando la mirada a las manos en su regazo.

Algo en su voz captó la atención de Sirius lo suficiente para sacarle de su nube de mal humor. Solo se dio cuenta de cómo tenían que haberle sonado sus palabras a Harry cuando vio cómo de alicaído estaba.

—Harry, yo… —empezó dubitativamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir. Lo que había dicho no era mentira, pero había sido demasiado duro.

—Da igual, Sirius —interrumpió Harry, escondiendo cómo le había dolido el comentario. De todas maneras, no le sorprendía que los Dursley hubiesen conseguido dañarle físicamente de por vida. Ya sabía que tenía cicatrices emocionales que dudaba que fuesen a desaparecer—. No es tu culpa.

—Pero… —intentó decir el animago. Quería arreglarlo.

—¿Y si seguimos leyendo? —esta vez fue Hermione quien le interrumpió. Le estaba mirando con tanta furia que era un misterio cómo no se había convertido en un montón de cenizas todavía. Es más, ella no era la única fulminando con la mirada al fugitivo.

—Déjalo, Sirius —intervino Remus en voz baja cuando su amigo abrió la boca otra vez. Consiguió sonar neutral a pesar de lo molesto que estaba con el hombre. Sabía que Sirius quería a Harry y que estaba furioso con toda la razón, pero realmente necesitaba empezar a hacer bien las cosas si no quería hacer más daño a su ahijado.

**Además, … más grande que él. **

—¿Ni siquiera ropa? —preguntó Lavander, mirando al libro como si tuviese la culpa de todo—. Digo, ya es suficientemente malo que no le den una habitación en condiciones, pero ¿tampoco le compraban ropa?

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué Harry normalmente lleva el uniforme puesto, incluso los fines de semana —dijo Parvati disgustada. Incluso en ese momento Harry tenía el uniforme puesto.

—No solo se pone eso —dijo Seamus—. Yo le he visto llevando jerséis y eso.

—Esos eran regalos de Navidad de la señora Weasley, Seamus —le corrigió Harry en voz baja, las mejillas rojas.

—Oh —frunció el ceño Seamus. ¿Eso quería decir que las únicas prendas de ropa que tenía Harry que le valían eran regalos de la madre de su mejor amigo? …Eso… Eso no estaba bien.

**Harry tenía … color verde brillante.**

—Eso es lo que todos me dicen, si no tengo en cuenta el quedarse mirando la cicatriz —dijo Harry, medio con cariño y medio exasperado. Su mano se fue inconscientemente a aplastar el pelo contra la frente para esconder la cicatriz.

—Es un clon de su padre —dijo Fred dramáticamente.

—Con los ojos de su madre, tan verdes como un sapo en escabeche —cantó George con una mano en el corazón.

Harry se ruborizó furiosamente, pero ni de lejos tanto como Ginny, cuyo sonrojo chocaba terriblemente con su pelo. Parecía a punto de maldecir a los gemelos. Tampoco ayudaba que muchas personas que recordaban aquel horrible poema musical estaban soltando risitas.

—¿Qué? —rio Bill, mirando a los gemelos desconcertado—. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Los gemelos jadearon con fingido horror, ignorando la mirada de muerte de su hermanita. Ella no podía hacer nada sin hacer que fuese obvio quién era el autor de esa… monstruosidad, y ellos lo sabían. No conseguían algo con lo que chantajear a su hermana a menudo e iban a sacarle todo su provecho.

—No me digas que no lo sabes, hermano nuestro —dijo George.

—¿No sabes de dónde salió ese adorable poema? —preguntó Fred, una sonrisa traviesa empezó a aparecer en su cara.

—¿Eso era parte de un poema? —preguntó Charlie, intercambiando una mirada atónita con su hermano mayor antes que ambos mirasen a un avergonzado Harry—. No sabía que la gente escribía poemas sobre ti, Harry.

—No lo hacen —dijo Harry. Sentía como si le fuese a combustionar la cara en cualquier momento. Fulminó con la mirada a Fred y a George—. Ni una palabra más. Ni se os ocurra —amenazó.

Los gemelos le estudiaron con cuidado. Harry daba todavía más miedo que su hermana o su madre cuando quería. No era una buena idea hacerle enfadar. Además, el pobre chico ya estaba teniendo más que suficientes cosas que hubiese preferido mantener escondidas saliendo a la luz.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber de qué iba todo eso! —protestó Bill. No podía creerse que los gemelos hubiesen parado solo porque Harry se lo hubiese dicho.

—Ni hablar —le cortó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y fulminándole con la mirada.

Pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor los gemelos habían hecho bien escuchando a Harry. El chico de pelo negro parecía a punto de sacar su varita y empezar a maldecir a gente.

—Sabes que puede que aparezca de todas formas, ¿no? —murmuró Hermione en su oído cuando la atención volvió al libro.

—Pero hoy no —replicó Harry. Era su único argumento. Podía lidiar con la vergüenza al día siguiente, o el de después si seguían leyendo despacio.

**Llevaba gafas … en la nariz.**

Hermione jadeó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡Me acuerdo de eso! —exclamó—. ¡A principio de primer año!

—Sí, yo también me acuerdo —dijo Ron, arrugando la nariz mientras trataba de recordar cuando había conocido a Harry más de tres años antes.

—Pero no estuvieron rotas durante mucho tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó Dean, intentando acordarse. ¿Había pasado de verdad tanto tiempo? Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, apenas se acordaba de lo que había cenado la noche anterior así tal vez no era tan sorprendente que no recordase cuánto tiempo habían estado rotas las gafas de Harry.

—No —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Aprendí a arreglarlas en cuanto pude. _Reparo_ fue uno de los primeros hechizos que aprendí a hacer.

—¿Antes que el _Wingardium Leviosa_? —preguntó Hermione con las cejas alzadas.

Harry se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Le pedí al profesor Flitwick que me arreglase las gafas la primera vez.

—Así fue —asintió el diminuto profesor cuando muchos se giraron hacia él—. Y después se lo enseñé más o menos una semana después de que los de primer año aprendiesen el encantamiento levitador.

—Es un hechizo útil —rio Harry, mirando a su profesor agradecido. Sus gafas estarían permanentes rotas si no hubiese sido por ese hechizo.

**La … forma de un relámpago.**

Ron se giró hacia su mejor amigo tan rápido que casi se hizo daño en el cuello.

—¿Te gustaba…? —dijo boquiabierto. Se recompuso rápidamente—. Tú _odias_ esa cicatriz.

—No sabía lo que significaba, ¿vale? —dijo Harry a la defensiva, pero tenía una mueca al pensar en lo ignorante que había sido—. Sí que la odio. Es molesta.

—¿No estás orgullosa de ella, Harry? —preguntó Colin desde un poco más lejos. Llevaba queriendo hablar con su ídolo ya un rato, pero no se había atrevido cuando le había visto rodeado de su familia y amigos.

—La verdad es que no —Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo—. Yo no hice nada. Solo… me golpeó una maldición que no funcionó.

¿Nada? ¿Le golpeó una maldición que no funcionó? ¿Eso era lo que tenía que decir sobre la noche en la que la paz había vuelto al mundo mágico?

**La tenía … no hagas preguntas.**

—¡¿Accidente de coche?! —rugieron muchos, furiosos e indignados.

—Filius, no quiero ofenderte, pero ¿estás seguro de que el hechizo está funcionando correctamente? —preguntó McGonagall con la voz tensa. Sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente y apretó los puños para evitar que le temblasen las manos.

—No me ofendo, Minerva —Flitiwick sacudió la cabeza. Él estaba igual de furioso y disgustado ante todas las mentiras que le habían contado al señor Potter de niño—. A mí también me gustaría que no estuviese funcionando bien, pero ya lo he comprobado dos veces desde que nos enteramos de lo de la alacena.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —gritó Sirius, con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo. Necesitaba golpear algo pronto—. ¡¿Cómo pueden mentir sobre James y Lily así?!

—¿Y mentir a Harry? —añadió Remus, sus ojos brillando de color ámbar durante un instante.

—A lo mejor no sabían la verdad —sugirió Arthur poco convencido. No quería pensar que Harry había pasado diez años con personas que le mentirían de esa forma sobre sus padres.

—Sí la sabían —intervino McGonagall, que le había oído—. Vi a Albus dejarles una carta con Harry. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Expliqué todo en ella —dijo Dumbledore, su rostro lleno de desaprobación. Suspiró cansado—. Puede que considerasen que era demasiado pequeño para saber la verdad…

—Oh, «Dumbledog», ni «siquiega» intentes «excusag» lo que «hiciegon» —fue, sorprendentemente, Madame Maxime quien le interrumpió—. Una cosa es no «quegeg» «decig» la «vegdad», «pego» esas «mentigas» _sont impardonnables_ —dijo, prácticamente echando humo.

—Eso, escucha a la señorita, Dumbledore —dijo Sirius, fulminando con la mirada al director—. No hay excusas. Podían haberle dicho que se lo contarían cuando fuese más mayor, o una versión simplificada. Lo que sea excepto mentir sobre ellos.

—¿Sabías siquiera que existía la magia? —preguntó Bill, enfadado y disgustado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Le estaba costando asimilar la indignación que todos parecían sentir por él. ¿Por qué les importaba ahora cuando nadie se había molestado en comprobar si estaba bien en diez años? De todas formas, no era el momento de ponerse a hacer esas preguntas.

**«No hagas … con los Dursley.**

—Vaya —bufó Cho—. Así no se puede aprender.

Harry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre el que la chica que le gustaba estuviese leyendo todo sobre su vida. Hubiese preferido que nunca lo supiese.

—Creo que el señor Potter jamás me ha hecho una pregunta en clase —dijo la profesora Sprout en voz baja.

—Lo único que me ha preguntado a mí ha sido si le podía enseñar a arreglar sus gafas —dijo Flitwick decepcionado—. ¿Severus? —preguntó esperanzado.

El profesor de Pociones levantó una ceja.

—¿De verdad crees que Potter me preguntaría algo en mi clase? —preguntó secamente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para sonar como normalmente cuando hablaba de Potter. Odiaba cómo la última media hora había destruido completamente la imagen que tenía de Potter siendo mimado y adorado en casa, y odiaba aún más que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Supongo que no —suspiró el profesor de Encantamientos. Miró a McGonagall—. ¿Minerva?

La bruja trató de hacer memoria, pero era cierto. No podía acordarse de una sola vez en más de tres años en la que Harry hubiese levantado la mano en clase para hacer una pregunta.

—Creo que no. Por lo menos no en clase.

—¿Pero sí te ha preguntado algo fuera? —preguntó el diminuto profesor, animándose.

La jefa de Gryffindor tragó saliva, pero sentía cómo la reconcomía la culpa por dentro.

—Cuatro veces. La primera… no le tomé en serio. Estoy bastante segura de que aparecerá en los libros así que no me molestaré en contároslo —les cortó, viendo venir las preguntas.

—¿Y las otras ocasiones? —preguntó Sprout suavemente, sintiendo que su compañera de trabajo se arrepentía de haber ignorado a su estudiante. Ya hablarían de ello cuando apareciese en los libros.

—La segunda vez fue al final de su primer año —recordó McGonagall—. Me preguntó si era posible quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano.

Los cuatro profesores cerraron los ojos un segundo, entendiendo por qué preguntaría eso después de leer un poquito de su vida en casa. Ningún niño querría volver a eso.

—Y le dije que no era posible —dijo la profesora de Transformaciones, tapándose la boca con la mano para ahogar un sollozo al recordar esa conversación—, pero que podía preguntar al director si tantas ganas tenía.

Cuatro cabezas se giraron hacia Dumbledore, que parecía tan viejo y tan impasible al mismo tiempo.

—Ya sabemos cuál fue su respuesta —dijo Snape con desdén, sus ojos relampagueando peligrosamente. Dumbledore le había prometido que Potter estaba a salvo donde estaba, pero nada de lo que habían leído hasta entonces apuntaba hacia eso. Más le valía a ese hombre tener las explicaciones preparadas para cuando fuese a exigirlas en cuanto terminasen la lectura por ese día.

—¿Y qué hay de la tercera vez, Minerva? —preguntó Pomona, empujando su torbellino de emociones a la parte de atrás de su mente.

—Fue en su segundo curso, cuando les pillé a él y al señor Weasley intentando colarse en la enfermería. Me preguntó si podían ir a ver a la señorita Granger —dijo con la voz cargada de emociones.

—¿Les dejaste? —preguntó la jefa de Hufflepuff por lo bajo.

—Por supuesto —asintió la otra mujer—. No podía decirles que no.

—No, supongo que no. Yo también les habría dejado —suspiro Sprout—. ¿Y la última vez? ¿Le diste lo que sea que te pidió?

Una expresión de puro arrepentimiento cubrió la cara de McGonagall.

—No, no lo hice. Fue el año pasado. Me preguntó si podía darle permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Me dijo que sus tíos se habían olvidado de firmar la autorización.

—Más bien se negaron a darle algo que él claramente quería —resopló Snape sin poder evitarlo. Apretó los dientes, regañándose mentalmente. Él _no_ pensaba empezar a sentir pena por Potter ahora.

Los otros profesores ni siquiera le chincharon por ser la primera vez que defendía al chico. Estaban demasiado furiosos y disgustados y tristes en general.

—Y yo le dije que solo un padre o tutor legal se la podía firmar —terminó la jefa de Gryffindor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Eso significa que este será el segundo año que el pobre chico tenga que quedarse en el castillo mientras sus amigos se van a Hogsmeade? ¿Y todo porque esos parientes suyos quieren hacer su vida lo más difícil posible? —preguntó Flitwick indignado. Oh, no, no mientras él estuviese ahí. Estaba dispuesto a ir él mismo a tener una charla con esos Dursley hasta que entrasen en razón y firmasen la dichosa autorización.

Snape apretó los labios. Quería decir que estaba casi seguro de que Potter se había colado en Hogsmeade el año anterior, pero no tenía pruebas. Le dirían que era imposible con los dementores y toda la seguridad que había habido alrededor del castillo. Quizás con estos libros averiguaría por fin cómo lo había hecho el condenado chico.

McGonagall frunció el ceño confusa.

—Creo… Creo que no. A no ser que esté muy equivocada, el señor Potter me dio su autorización a principio de curso.

Los otros tres profesores la miraron sorprendidos, sus cejas prácticamente desapareciendo en la línea del cabello.

—No me digas —dijo Snape despacio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sprout atónita—. Esos muggles le detestan. Jamás la firmarían voluntariamente.

—Me temo que no lo sé. No la miré muy de cerca —confesó la profesora de Transformaciones frustrada—. Tan solo sé que pasó el test así que no estaba falsificada.

—¿Creéis que lo averiguaremos en los libros? —preguntó Flitwick con curiosidad. Ni siquiera le molestaría si al final resultaba ser una falsificación que se le había pasado a su compañera de trabajo. Estaba simplemente contento con que el chico tuviese algo bueno de vez en cuando.

—Tal vez —asintió McGonagall, todavía pensando en la autorización de Harry. Iba a tener que ir a echarle otro vistazo luego.

**Tío Vernon … como saludo matinal.**

—Buenos días a ti también —gruñó Angelina, temblando de rabia. No podía creerse que Harry, el pequeño Harry que era el más chiquitín del equipo y era casi como un hermano pequeño para todos, viviese con esa gente.

—Son un grupo de lo más educado, Harry —dijo Alicia sarcástica.

—Me hace preguntarme dónde aprendiste tus buenos modales —dijo Molly enfadada. Tenía tantas ganas de maldecir a esas personas por haber tratado así a un chico que ella veía como uno de _sus_ niños.

**Una vez … por todos lados.**

—Es el pelo Potter —rio Sirius, su mal humor desapareciendo temporalmente al recordar cuántos quebraderos de cabeza ese pelo le había dado a cualquiera que intentase dominarlo—. La madre de James nunca fue capaz de peinarlo, ni tampoco pudo Lily.

—Solo se dio por vencida cuando, con un año de edad, ya se veía que ibas a tener el pelo Potter y nada de lo que ella hacía conseguía que se comportase —se rio Remus—. La volvía loca que ningún tipo de poción ni remedio muggle funcionase.

Harry sonrió, imaginándose la situación. ¿De verdad su padre había fallado tan estrepitosamente como él en domar esa mata de pelo?

**Harry estaba … con su madre.**

—¿Huevos y bacon, Harry? ¿De verdad sabes hacer eso? —preguntó Fred, fingiendo curiosidad cuando vio algunas personas a punto de empezar a hacer comentarios cabreados, como, por ejemplo, su madre.

—O mejor aún, ¿completarlo para hacer un English breakfast completo? —preguntó George con falsa fascinación. Se agarró el estómago cuando sonó un rugido—. Oh, genial. Ahora tengo hambre.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco con una diminuta sonrisa. Estaba muy agradecido por que pudiesen tratar la situación despreocupadamente delante de todo el colegio.

—No podéis tener hambre —respondió—. Literalmente acabamos de desayunar. Ni siquiera Ron tiene hambre todavía.

Ron se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza avergonzado, sus orejas volviéndose rojas.

—Pues la verdad…

Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para lanzarle una mirada exasperada.

—¿En serio, Ron? ¿En serio? Te he visto comerte cuatro tostadas, dos platos de huevos revueltos y bacon y tres vasos de zumo de calabaza. No _puedes_ tener hambre.

—¡Díselo a ellos! —protestó Ron, señalando a los gemelos—. Ellos han sido los que han empezado a hablar de English breakfasts.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres un pozo sin fondo.

**Dudley … un cerdo con peluca.**

La gente soltó algunas risitas, tratando de imaginarse al primo de Harry según esa descripción. No era una bonita imagen, sin importar quién se la estuviese imaginando.

—¿Un cerdo con peluca? ¿En serio? —preguntó Charlie, dividido entre echarse a reír y no creérselo.

—Por desgracia, querido hermano —dijo George.

—Podemos dar fe de que es una descripción muy acertada —asintió Fred—. Aunque el cerdo ha engordado desde entonces.

George le mandó a su gemelo una mirada que prometía problemas.

—Como un cerdo criado para el matadero. Podemos probar tantos productos con él.

—Un sujeto de pruebas magnífico —estuvo de acuerdo Fred.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —les regañó su madre—. ¡No vais a usar al primo de Harry como sujeto de pruebas para crear más productos! ¡Os dije que no hicieseis más de esas cosas!

Los gemelos sabiamente decidieron no responder a eso. Si su madre hubiese sabido que todavía estaban desarrollando más y más productos, se pondría hecha una fiera. Además, ellos todavía tenían que arrinconar a Bagman y ahora, con todo el mundo en el castillo atrapado en la burbuja temporal, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

**Harry puso … el año pasado.**

Seamus se atragantó con su propia saliva-

—¡¿Disculpa?! —exclamó, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

—¿Ha dicho treinta y seis? —preguntó Tonks anonadada—. Creo que acabo de oírle decir que recibió treinta y seis regalos de cumpleaños.

—Sí, y había recibido treinta y ocho el año anterior —dijo Bill con una mueca.

—¿Cómo puede quejarse? —preguntó la metamorfomaga perpleja.

—**Querido, no … de mamá y papá.**

—Espera, me corrijo —dijo Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Recibió treinta y siete.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Charlie con los ojos como platos—. ¿Treinta y siete regalos?

—¿Cómo pueden comprarle tantas cosas? —preguntó Ginny estupefacta. A pesar de que a ella a veces le gustaría que sus padres le pudiesen comprar más cosas, la repugnaba que un niño pudiese recibir tantas cosas y después _quejarse_.

—Si siempre le compran más regalos que el año anterior, se van a quedar sin espacio y sin dinero al ritmo que llevan —dijo Tonks, tratando de comprender cómo sería recibir tantas cosas. En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué haría ella con tantas cosas en su lugar?

—La mayoría de esos regalos no duraban mucho —explicó Harry—. Los rompe muy rápido, por accidente o a propósito.

—¿Los rompe? —repitió la señora Weasley horrorizada.

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor. Él no podía imaginarse siquiera el estropear o tirar un regalo que recibiese, todavía menos los que recibía de los Weasley.

—**Muy bien, … volcaba la mesa.**

—¿Volcaría la mesa? —preguntó Katie, medio fascinada y medio asqueada. Era como un espécimen del que nunca había oído hablar antes, pero, al fin y al cabo, jamás había sabido que un niño pudiese ser tan mimado.

—Sí que lo haría —dijo Harry con desagrado—. Lo había hecho, a decir verdad, y lo ha hecho varias veces más desde entonces.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu primo exactamente? —preguntó Angelina atónita.

—Es algo más de un mes mayor que yo —respondió Harry—. Nació el veintitrés de junio.

—Así que este era su decimoprimer cumpleaños, ¿e iba a tener una rabieta? —preguntó Angelina, todavía más estupefacta. Harry asintió—. ¿Cómo…? No, espera. No quiero saber cómo han conseguido arruinar a un niño de esa manera.

—Hace que me pregunte si no fue Dudley quien se llevó la peor parte de crecer con tío Vernon y tía Petunia —se rio Harry por lo bajo. Un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza le interrumpió—. ¡Hermione! ¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó, frotándose la zona dolorida. Hermione tenía un buen brazo cuando quería.

—No te atrevas a empezar a pensar que tu infancia ha sido de cualquier modo aceptable, Harry James Potter —siseó ella, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

—¡No lo hago! —le aseguró rápidamente, alejándose de ella—. Solo he dicho que Dudley tampoco tuvo tanta suerte.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole tragar nerviosamente. Afortunadamente, lo dejó pasar.

**Tía Petunia también … todo bien?**

—¿Más regalos? —preguntó Charlie, incapaz de darle crédito a sus oídos. Tenía que estar en algún tipo de universo paralelo. ¿Era esto parte de alguna elaborada broma de los gemelos?

—Así que, ¿amenaza que tener una rabieta y ella le soborna con más regalos? —preguntó Molly indignada.

—Esa no es forma de criar a un hijo —Arthur frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta de cómo podían arruinar tanto a un niño —dijo Angelina débilmente—. ¿No ven el daño que le están haciendo?

—No creo que vean que haya nada malo con Dudley —Harry sacudió la cabeza.

**Dudley pensó … y... treinta y...**

—Treinta y nueve, estúpido —escupió Ron, perdiendo la paciencia. Ya tenía poca para empezar cuando tenía que ver con los parientes de Harry y este libro no estaba haciendo que ganasen puntos con él.

—¿Tiene once años y puede sumar dos? —preguntó Dean patidifuso. Se giró hacia Harry—. Por favor, dime que algo, _cualquier cosa_, que justifica esto. ¿Se cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebé o algo?

Harry sonrió divertido.

—No. Simplemente le creció tanto el ego que ahora su cerebro no cabe cuando entra en una habitación.

Ron soltó un resoplido divertido.

—Buena esa, Harry.

—**Treinta … pelo de su hijo. **

—¡No fomentes ese tipo de comportamiento! —chilló Molly. Quería alcanzar a través de los libros y estrangular a Vernon y a Petunia. Estaban arruinando a ese niño.

—¿Os imagináis tener a ese niño en clase? —preguntó Flitwick con una mueca. Él no sabría siquiera cómo empezar a razonar con él cuando inevitablemente protestase sobre algo.

—Oh, Merlín, eso habría sido una pesadilla —dijo Sprout, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Gracias a Merlín que no educaron al señor Potter así, ¿no? —dijo McGonagall, mirando de reojo al jefe de Slytherin. Ella había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Severus había repetido hasta la saciedad que Harry era un príncipe mimado en casa y que ellos no debían hacer lo mismo en Hogwarts.

Snape se negó a mirarla. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ese tipo de comportamiento era el que había esperado que tuviese Potter, no su primo. No sabía cuántas veces había dicho que Potter era un mocoso arrogante al que le daban todo en una bandeja de plata. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar con dicho mocoso si todo resultaba ser mentira? ¿Qué había pasado en su clase? ¿Dónde estaban todas esas muestras de arrogancia que había visto, esa arrogancia que tanto le había recordado a James Potter?

**En aquel momento … un vídeo.**

—Ua —silbó Ron impresionado—. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que son esas cosas, pero hay muchas.

—Y no son baratas tampoco —añadió Hermione con el ceño fruncido, disgustada. Así que tenían suficiente dinero para comprarle a su hijo todas esas cosas, ¿y no se molestaban en comprarle a su sobrino ropa que le valiese?

—¿Cuándo va a poder usar todo eso? —preguntó Katie confusa. ¿Para qué quería tantas cosas si no iba a poder disfrutarlas? No tenía sentido.

—De alguna forma, tiene tiempo todos los años para usar todo y romper la mayoría de las cosas —dijo Harry, irónicamente divertido. En realidad no tenía nada de divertido, pero era eso o venirse abajo por las diferencias entre el trato que él y Dudley recibían.

**Estaba rompiendo … a la vez.**

—Bien —sonrió Sirius sombríamente.

—¿Bien? —repitió Remus con una ceja alzada.

—Cualquier cosa que enfade y preocupe a esa mujer es algo bueno para mí —explicó el animago, su sonrisa haciéndose más ancha.

Remus se quedó mirando a su amigo desconcertado antes de resoplar.

—Eres increíble —bufó. Y no lo decía en el buen sentido.

—No lo digas como si no estuvieses de acuerdo conmigo, Remus.

—**Malas noticias, … dirección a Harry.**

—Tiene un nombre —dijo Ginny disgustada.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su infancia, antes de haber empezado el colegio. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber su nombre, creyendo que era 'monstruo' o 'chico' o algo así. Sus parientes nunca le habían llamado por su nombre antes de que fuese a Hogwarts y raramente lo usaban desde entonces. Solo había averiguado cuál era su propio nombre cuando tía Petunia se lo había dicho la misma mañana que empezaba las clases. Había estado tan eufórico que no había dejado de repetirlo en su mente durante días.

Nadie sabía esto, por supuesto, y realmente esperaba que no apareciese en los libros o tenía la sensación de que la revuelta demolería Hogwarts. Él simplemente _sabía_ que encontrarían alguna manera de salir de la burbuja temporal e ir a casa de los Dursley para hacerles pagar con creces todo lo que habían hecho.

**La boca … hubiera planeado todo.**

—Tiene diez años —dijo Angelina sin emoción. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esta gente—. No puede planear cosas así.

—Podría haberle roto la pierna a la mujer —señaló Fred.

—Podría haberlo organizado todo perfectamente para no tener que quedarse con ella de nuevo —asintió George con falsa seriedad.

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡¿Cómo podéis sugerir algo así?! —exclamó su madre horrorizada—. ¡Harry jamás haría eso!

—No hemos dicho que lo haría —dijo George.

—Hemos dicho que podría haberlo hecho —la corrigió Fred.

Hermione resopló.

—No, no podría haberlo hecho. Los planes de Harry no funcionan.

—¡Hey! —protestó Harry.

—Espera, no —dijo Ron, haciendo que su mejor amigo le mirase esperanzado—. No es que no funcionan. Más bien es que funcionan contra él. En vez de esa mujer, habría sido Harry quien acabase con una pierna rota.

Harry le miró mal y le dio un fuerte empujón.

—Menudos amigos tengo.

—Oh, sabes que es cierto, Harry —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante sus dramatismos.

**Harry sabía … **_**Paws**_** o **_**Tufty**_**.**

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Con esos nombres, suena como si fuesen unos gatos horribles —dijo—. Deben de sufrir todos los días por ello.

—Son gatos, Sirius —suspiró Remus—. No les importa de verdad qué nombre tengan.

—¡Hey! Solo porque yo prefiera a los perros no significa que no vaya a defender a los gatos y se merecen un buen nombre, como Minnie —dijo Sirius, sonriendo traviesamente.

—¡Señor Black! —gritó McGonagall, fulminándole con la mirada. Sus gafas brillaron peligrosamente durante un instante—. ¡Que ya no sea mi alumno no significa que vaya a tolerar esa falta de respeto por su parte!

Sirius tragó saliva nerviosamente. A lo mejor era un poco pronto para chistes como ese. Quizás sería mejor dejarlos para luego, para cuando estuviese convencida de su inocencia.

—Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad, Canuto? —suspiró Remus por lo bajo, tan divertido como exasperado.

—**Podemos llamar … sugirió tío Vernon.**

—Santo Merlín, ella no —se estremeció Harry—. Habría preferido quedarme con la señora Figg que con tía Marge.

—¿Tía Marge? ¿Quién es tía Marge? —preguntó Sirius, confuso pero cauteloso. Cualquiera que hiciese reaccionar a su ahijado así significaba malas noticias en lo que a él respectaba. Sin embargo, no sabía que Lily tenía más hermanas.

—Es la hermana de tío Vernon —explicó Harry con una vaga expresión de odio en su rostro—. Ella me odia y yo la odio. Es una relación de mutuo odio.

—Espera, ¿ella es…? —preguntó Ron, una sonrisa lentamente apareciendo en su cara—. ¿Es la que tú…?

Harry sonrió divertido.

—La misma.

Ron se echó a reír.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó.

Hermione frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—No es divertido, Ron. Harry podía haberse metido en muchos problemas.

—Oh, venga, Hermione —le sonrió Harry—. Te prometo que no lo hice a propósito. Además, se lo merecía.

—¿Qué se merecía exactamente? —preguntó Sirius, no muy seguro de si sentirse orgulloso o preocupado—. ¿Qué le hiciste, Harry?

Ron abrió la boca para contárselo a todos entusiasmado, pero Harry le calló con un codazo bien dado en las costillas.

—Nada importante —dijo Harry—. Tendría que explicar por qué pasó y es una historia demasiado larga para contarla ahora. Y estoy casi seguro de que aparecerá en los libros, así que no importa.

—Harry —gimió Fred.

—No nos dejes así —suplicó George. Eso tenía toda la pinta de ser un estallido de magia accidental de Harry y era normalmente la mejor. Conseguían un montón de ideas.

Harry sonrió.

—Si no aparece, os lo cuento. Lo prometo.

—**No seas … aguanta al chico.**

—¿Veis? Una relación de mutuo odio —señaló Harry.

Molly suspiró triste y se apoyó en su marido.

—No lo entiendo, Arthur. ¿Cómo pueden odiarle tanto?

Arthur la abrazó con fuerza.

—No lo sé, querida. Realmente no lo comprendo.

¿Cómo podía esta gente odiar tanto al mismo chico al que toda su familia adoptaría al momento?

**Los Dursley … como un gusano.**

Ron cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que se estaba dejando marcas en las palmas de las manos. Sintió un toque de parte de su mejor amigo, pero le ignoró. Sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo y siguió dándole.

—¿Qué, Harry? —espetó finalmente, girándose para mirarle.

—Se supone que soy yo el deprimido con cambios de humor, ¿recuerdas? Tú se supone que eres el que tiene la capacidad emocional de una roca —le dijo Harry. Su mirada se suavizó ante la verdadera angustia en los ojos de su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

El pelirrojo suspiró y pareció colapsar en el sofá.

—Solo que no me caen bien tus parientes.

—Vale —resopló Harry—. Ya somos dos.

—Tres —le corrigió Hermione, lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Ron.

—Tres —asintió Harry, corrigiéndose—. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Ya los detestabas.

—Pero una cosa es saber que no te tratan bien y que son… despreciables —dijo ella, frunciendo los labios—, y otra cosa es _saberlo_.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—Ya lo _sabíais_, como tú dices. Solo que no sabíais todos los detalles.

—Pero no lo habíamos visto…

—Técnicamente, no lo estáis viendo ahora tampoco… —interrumpió Harry, ganándose miradas exasperadas.

—Harry, ya sabes a lo que nos referimos —dijo Hermione.

—Son… mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba, y ya creía que eran horribles —dijo Ron, medio disgustado y medio asustado—. Quiero… —no terminó la frase, levantando las manos medio curvadas delante de él y apretando como si se estuviese imaginando el cuello de los Dursley entre sus dedos.

Harry suspiró.

—No puedes estrangularles, Ron. Bueno, a lo mejor a tía Petunia, pero no a tío Vernon ni a Dudley.

Sus dos mejores amigos se quedaron mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿por qué no podemos estrangular a tu tío y a tu primo? No me puedes decir que en el fondo les tienes cariño, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron alarmado.

Harry resopló.

—No me han golpeado suficientes bludgers en la cabeza para eso —les aseguró—. Pero ¿de verdad crees que puedes envolver el cuello de mi primo con tus manos? Por no hablar de mi tío. Eso es una batalla perdida.

Ron y Hermione le estaban mirando como si no pudiesen creerse lo que estaban oyendo.

—Estás loco —rio Ron.

—Por una vez, Ron tiene toda la razón —asintió Hermione de acuerdo, pero sus labios se estaban curvando hacia arriba.

—Exact… ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo que por una vez?!

—**¿Y qué … ordenador de Dudley.**

—No sé ni por qué me molesté —suspiró Harry, echándose hacia atrás—. Sabía que no me iban a dejar solo en la casa ni de broma.

—Bien —asintió la señora Weasley con firmeza—. No se puede dejar a un niño tan pequeño solo en casa. ¿Y si pasaba algo?

Harry prefirió no comentar que los Dursley probablemente hubiesen estado contentos si algo le hubiese pasado. Estaba seguro de que les habría alegrado el día si hubiesen llegado a casa y él hubiese desaparecido de sus vidas para siempre.

**Tía Petunia … en ruinas? —rezongó.**

Molly se estaba poniendo roja de furia mientras su genio crecía.

—¿Por eso no querían dejar a Harry solo? ¿Porque estaban preocupados por su pequeña casa? —escupió.

Arthur la abrazó y la atrajo más cerca.

—Tranquilízate, Molly.

—No es justo, Arthur —dijo, apoyándose en él mientras su enfado empezaba a ser sustituido por tristeza—. Le odian.

—Señora Weasley —la llamó Harry, sonriéndole suavemente—, no importa. De verdad. Yo también les odio.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa tristemente, pero no podía estar menos de acuerdo. Sí que importaba. A ella le importaba mucho, y a su marido, y al resto de su familia.

—**No voy … no le escucharon.**

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Seamus, mirando a su compañero de cuarto con curiosidad.

—¿El qué? ¿Quemar la casa? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. Seamus asintió—. ¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó, dividido entre estar estupefacto y estar sorprendido.

Seamus se encogió de hombros, una expresión vagamente decepcionada en su cara.

—Quemar cosas que odias siempre te hace sentir mejor. Y yo odiaría esa casa si estuviese en tu lugar.

Dean miró a su mejor amigo suspicaz.

—¿Exactamente cuántas cosas has quemado a propósito y has dejado que todos pensasen que ha sido un accidente?

La cara de Seamus de pronto se convirtió en la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Yo nunca haría algo así.

Dean entrecerró los ojos todavía más.

—Si uno solo de mis posters se quema, lo voy a pagar contigo, Finnigan.

—Qué poca fe me tienes —el chico puso los ojos en blanco—. Por si no te acuerdas, Ron es el que normalmente intenta enredar con tus posters.

—Yo no enredo con sus posters —bufó el pelirrojo—. Solo intento que sean un poco más animados.

Dean prácticamente tenía humo saliéndole por las orejas.

—Si mis posters se estropean de cualquier forma, voy a hacéroslo pagar a los _dos_.

—¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay de Harry y Neville? —preguntó Seamus indignado.

—Ellos nunca han enredado con mis posters.

—Yo ni siquiera me he acercado a ellos —murmuró Neville. No era estúpido.

—¿Ves? —dijo Dean triunfante—. Eso es un buen amigo. A lo mejor Neville se convierte en mi nuevo mejor amigo a partir de ahora.

—Eres ridículo —Seamus puso los ojos en blanco.

—**Supongo … dejarlo en el coche...**

—Por favor, dime que es una broma —interrumpió Hermione, su voz acerada de una forma que no lo había estado hasta el momento.

—Sabes que no tienen sentido del humor, Hermione —dijo Harry despacio, estudiándola con cuidado—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se giró de golpe hacia él, sus ojos ardiendo con furia y una pizca de pánico.

—Hay niños que mueren cuando los dejan encerrados en el coche, Harry. Mueren de golpe de calor después de unas horas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron muchos.

—¿Mueren en el coche? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, palideciendo rápidamente, incluso mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas de furia.

—Por el calor, Ron. El coche se convierte en un horno y literalmente los cuece vivos —explicó Hermione secamente, temblando de rabia. Esta era la primera vez que oía que no solo habían hecho la vida de Harry imposible, sino que la habían puesto en peligro. Iba a hacérselo pagar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó de camino a Hogwarts en nuestro segundo año? —preguntó Harry—. Imagínate eso sin aire acondicionado ni agua, pero en junio en vez de en septiembre.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra. Sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Voy a matarlos —declaró. Lo dijo de una forma tan natural, tan calmada, que en ese instante nadie lo puso en duda.

—Ron… —suspiró Harry.

—No, Harry. No —le cortó su mejor amigo—. No con esto. No estoy bromeando. No les habría importado si hubieses muerto. No hay nada que pueda excusar eso.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Ron, incluso los que no estaban totalmente seguros de lo que era un coche. Dejar que un niño muriese de un golpe de calor era algo serio. No podían creerse que esas personas pudiesen tratar a _Harry Potter_ así mientras todo el mundo mágico le idolatraba. ¿Cómo de cerca habían estado de perder a su salvador a manos de sus parientes?

—Ron, mi magia hubiese hecho algo al respecto y probablemente habría abierto la puerta del coche —trató de tranquilizarle Harry. Solo lo empeoró.

—Tu magia no tendría que hacer nada para salvarte la vida, Harry —dijo Remus entre dientes.

—Y probablemente no sirve en este caso —añadió Sirius, intentando no pensar en que podría haber perdido a su ahijado mientras él creía que estaba a salvo y feliz. ¿Por qué no había intentado escapar de Azkaban antes? ¿Por qué no se había llevado a Harry consigo cuando había huido con Buckbeak? Habría sido mejor que vivir con esos animales.

—**El coche … quedará allí solo...**

—¿Esa es su razón para no dejarte en el coche? —escupió Bill con asco. Su odio y repugnancia hacia esas personas solo crecía con cada cosa que averiguaban.

—Les importa más el coche que tú —dijo Tonks sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía cualquiera preocuparse más por un objeto que por la vida de alguien, especialmente un niño?

—Les importaba más la casa que él, ¿no? —dijo Molly. Le temblaban las manos mientras intentaba luchar contra las lágrimas. Tenía ganas de gritar y chillar y llorar y maldecir a los Dursley y abrazar a Harry y no soltarle nunca, prometiéndole que estaba a salvo ahora.

**Dudley comenzó … cosa que quisiera.**

—¿En serio? ¿Lágrimas de cocodrilo junto con la rabieta? —Katie arrugó la nariz.

—¿Cómo puede creérselo? ¿No ve que es todo cuento? —preguntó Molly desesperada. No podía entender a los Dursley—. Ella le crio. Debería saber en un instante cuándo está escondiendo algo.

—Mamá —dijo Bill suavemente—, no todas las madres del mundo son como tú.

—Creo que tuvimos suerte, ¿no? —añadió Percy, odiando ver a su madre disgustada. Ella era la persona a quien más odiaba ver disgustada por algo.

Molly les sonrió llorosa, derritiéndose al instante cuando todos sus niños asintieron y murmuraron de acuerdo. Incluso Harry y Hermione estaban sonriendo. Merlín, los quería, los quería a los nueve.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley … exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—¿Estropear su día especial? —se enfureció Angelina—. Apenas has abierto la boca y le has hecho el desayuno.

—Tiene unos criterios muy altos —dijo Harry secamente.

—¿Muy altos? ¿Cómo de altos? —demandó exasperada—. ¿Qué tendrías que hacer para que estuviese contento en su cumpleaños? ¿Besar el suelo que pisa?

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad crees que eso funcionaría?

Angelina se calmó cuando le oyó reírse.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Sinceramente, no quiero saberlo.

—Ya, yo tampoco. No voy a probar eso —rio Harry—. Preferiría intentar congelar el suelo para que se resbalase y se cayese sobre su gordo tra… eh, posaderas —se corrigió justo a tiempo, lanzándole un rápido vistazo a la señora Weasley. La había visto regañar a sus hijos por su lenguaje y no tenía ningunas ganas de tener esa furia dirigida hacia él.

Fred resopló.

—Pagaría por ver eso. Sobre todo porque probablemente no sería capaz de ponerse de pie otra vez.

La cara de George se iluminó.

—Freddie, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando? —preguntó.

El rostro de Fred imitó el de su gemelo en un instante.

—Oh, Georgie, adoro cómo piensas. Sería un éxito asegurado, ¿no crees?

—Fred. George —comenzó su madre, empezando a lanzarles una mirada severa—. Vosotros no…

—Soñaríamos siquiera con hacer algo que te enfadase, mamá —terminó George por ella.

—Solo estamos fantaseando —dijo Fred inocentemente.

Molly no pareció creerlos, pero no tenía ganas de interrogarles en ese momento. Podía hacerlo después.

—**¡Yo... no... … de su madre.**

—Menudo niñato —bufó Katie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que ni siquiera Malfoy haría eso —resopló Ron.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

—Lo que hace Malfoy tampoco es tan distinto, amenazando a todo el mundo con su padre como si eso fuese a arreglar todo. Ninguno de los dos está aprendiendo a sacarse las castañas del fuego.

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Sí que se parecen un poco, ¿no? Los dos son igual de mimados y arrogantes, metiéndose con todos a su alrededor.

—Y los dos odiándote —sonrió Ron.

—¿Creéis que podrían fundar un club de 'Odio a Harry Potter'? —bromeó Harry con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Aunque creo que discutirían demasiado sobre quién estaría al mando.

—Y se odiarían el uno al otro —añadió Hermione divertida.

—Eso también —se rio Harry por lo bajo—. Aunque a lo mejor conseguían superarlo por su mutuo hacia mí.

—No veo qué tiene eso de divertido —bufó Colin por lo bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué querría nadie fundar un club de 'Odio a Harry Potter'? Deberían simplemente intentar hacerles entrar en razón.

**Justo entonces, … Dudley les pegaba.**

—No me lo digas. Tú eras uno de esos a los que les sujetaba los brazos a la espalda —dijo Charlie sarcástico.

Harry sonrió mordazmente, lo que sorprendió básicamente a todos.

—Lo hacía, pero normalmente se acababa arrepintiendo. Doy patadas y tengo buena puntería.

Todos resoplaron y se rieron divertidos. Estaba bien saber que Harry no había soportado el bullying y las palizas callado y no había caído sin pelear. ¿Pero qué se esperaban? El chico no parecía saber lo que era agachar la cabeza y admitir la derrota.

**Dudley suspendió … llanto de inmediato.**

—Oh, no me digas que no puede llorar enfrente de sus amigos —se mofó Bill—. ¿Asustado de lo que su mejor amigo pensaría de él?

—No me sorprendería —resopló Tonks de acuerdo.

**Media hora … en su vida.**

—¿Qué es un zoo exactamente? —preguntó Parvati curiosa.

—Es un lugar donde se guardan animales para que la gente pueda ir a verlos —explicó Hermione rápidamente.

—¿Tienen a los animales encerrados? —preguntó Hagrid con horror.

—Sí, pero… —empezó Hermione, intentado detener el inminente estallido. No habló lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —bramó el guardabosques, poniéndose de pie como si estuviese dispuesto a ir directamente al zoo más cercano para liberar a los animales.

—¡Hagrid! —le llamó Hermione, pero Hagrid estaba demasiado enfadado para escucharla y siguió andando hacia la puerta. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo—. ¡Harry! —suplicó. Hagrid siempre, siempre escuchaba a Harry, nunca ignoraba lo que quería decir.

El chico ya estaba levantándose de un salto para interceptar al guardabosques.

—Hagrid —dijo muy serio, plantándose firmemente entre él y la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro.

—Harry, tú no lo entiendes… —se angustió Hagrid.

—Escucha a Hermione, Hagrid —dijo Harry firmemente.

—Hagrid, que los animales se guarden ahí no significa que no estén bien cuidados —dijo Hermione, acercándose para colocarse al lado de Harry—. Hay normas para asegurar que los animales no son maltratados.

No añadió que había lugares que no respetaban esas normas. Sería imposible detener a Hagrid si lo hacía.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

—Totalmente —asintió ella con confianza. Entonces tuvo una idea—. Te podemos llevar a ver uno este verano si quieres.

Hagrid se iluminó.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Podemos ir todos —sonrió Harry, mirando a los Weasley.

—¿Y tendríamos que usar dinero muggle otra vez? —se interesó Arthur, una enorme sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. ¿Qué hay de las máquinas de los tickets? ¿Veríamos esas? He oído que funcionan con eclecticidad.

Harry reprimió una risita mientras volvían a su asiento.

—Supongo que sí, señor Weasley.

—¡Maravilloso! —dijo el hombre, se cara iluminándose como la de un niño en Navidad.

—Cálmate, querido. Eso no pasará hasta este verano —dijo Molly con una sonrisa afectuosa. Puede que no comprendiese la obsesión de su marido con las cosas muggles, pero era algo casi entrañable de ver.

**A sus tíos … a Harry.**

Todos los signos de frivolidad se desvanecieron inmediatamente. Nadie quería a ese hombre cerca de Harry.

—Si toca un solo pelo de tu cabeza… —gruñó Sirius, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

—Entonces no podrás hacer nada al respecto ahora —le interrumpió Harry, cansado de todas las amenazas sin sentido—. No podemos salir de aquí y esto pasó hace más de tres años. Ahora ya no importa.

El animago apretó los dientes, totalmente en desacuerdo con ese análisis. Daba igual si había ocurrido hacía tres años o hacía veinte. Iba a romperle la mano de ese hombre si se la ponía encima a su ahijado e iba a seguir después con cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

—**Te lo advierto … la Navidad.**

—¿Seis meses? —calculó Hermione rápidamente, enfureciéndose de indignación—. Amenazó con encerrarte en tu… en esa alacena durante seis meses.

—No lo cumplió, Hermione —la tranquilizó Harry.

—Eso espero o solo habría estado cavando su tumba todavía más profundo —dijo molesta.

—**No voy … no las causaba.**

—Madia accidental —se dio cuenta Percy, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Oh, Merlín, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionarían con eso —dijo Tonks, tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—Petunia tenía que saber perfectamente lo que pasaba —Remus frunció el ceño—. Ella creció con Lily así que ya lo había visto antes.

—Eso no les importaba —Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el enfado de su antiguo profesor en su favor. No necesitaba la rabia del profesor Lupin.

—¡Pero no pueden culparte por tu magia accidental! —protestó Ginny. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba a esta gente?—. ¡Tenían que saber que no era tu culpa!

—Más bien sabían exactamente quién era el culpable —la corrigió Harry.

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —exclamó ella—. ¡No es algo que tú puedas controlar!

—La vida no es justa —repitió Harry sus propias palabras de la noche anterior—. Y menos todavía la vida con los Dursley.

**En una … la horrible cicatriz».**

—¿Tan cansados estaban de esa mopa encima de tu cabeza a la que llamas pelo? —intentó bromear Ron, pero sonaba demasiado tenso.

—¿Te culpaban del pelo Potter? —preguntó Sirius furioso—. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¡No conozco a nadie que haya conseguido dominarlo!

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Molly, decidiendo concentrarse en algo a lo que sí podía poner remedio—, Harry, cielo, no te vendría mal un corte de pelo.

Bill estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Quería ponerse a vitorear de lo contento que estaba ahora que su madre tenía a alguien más a quien insistir sobre un corte de pelo. Tal vez entonces le dejase en paz durante un rato. Por mucho que simpatizase con lo que le esperaba a Harry, iba a disfrutar del espectáculo y no intervenir.

Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente y se alejó de la mujer inconscientemente.

—Señora Weasley, se lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no quiero ser una molestia… —intentó. Tenía que haber sabido que eso no funcionaría.

—Oh, tonterías, cariño. No es ninguna molestia —le quitó importancia.

—Pero, señora Weasley, usted no lo entiende —intentó de nuevo—. ¿Cuándo cree que fue la última vez que me corté el pelo?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño confundida.

—No lo sé, Harry. Este verano, supongo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—Señora Weasley, no me he cortado el pelo desde los siete años, cuando ocurrió ese incidente sobre el que acabamos de leer —la interrumpió delicadamente, intentando no ser maleducado.

—¿Siete? —repitió Bill, mordiéndose la mejilla para ahogar sus carcajadas. Su madre iba a volverse loca. No había forma de que Harry pudiese escapar ahora.

Y tenía razón. Molly apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, observando la mata de pelo negro como si fuese su nuevo adversario.

—Eso no puede ser —chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero, señora Weasley, da igual —suplicó Harry, mirando a su alrededor en busca de ayuda y encontrando solo rostros llenos de diversión. Traidores—. No cambia. Solo se queda así siempre y…

—Pero podría estar mucho mejor, Harry —le cortó Molly—. Estarías mucho más guapo con el pelo un poquito más corto. Y a lo mejor encuentro una forma de hacer que deje de apuntar en todas las direcciones posibles… Mmm…

Harry solo podía observar con horror cómo la señora Weasley seguía murmurando para sí misma y miraba su pelo de forma pensativa. Ron resopló y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Ahora sí que la has liado, colega. No va a parar hasta que consiga peinarte —dijo entre risitas.

—Pero no será capaz de hacerlo —dijo Harry horrorizado.

—Eso no va a impedir que lo intente.

**Dudley se … sus gafas remendadas.**

Muchos escondieron una mueca. La ropa holgada y las gafas remendadas. Según el propio Harry, esas eran las primeras cosas de las que había intentado deshacerse cuando había llegado a Hogwarts. Debía de haberle molestado de verdad tener a tanta gente reírse de él por eso.

Lavander y Parvati intercambiaron una mirada. Ojalá fuesen un poco más cercanas a Harry. Esto les daría la excusa perfecta para irse en una enorme excursión de compras para encontrar prendas de ropa que le valiesen. Por desgracia, no tenían tanta confianza con él. A lo mejor debían arreglar eso.

**Sin embargo, … tía lo cortara.**

— ¡Ja! —celebró Sirius triunfante—. Os lo dije. El pelo Potter. No sería tan fácil de domar.

Remus se mordió el labio preocupado. Estaba seguro de que a los Dursley no les iba a gustar tanto como a Sirius y Harry iba a cargar con la culpa.

—Es como si hasta tu pelo fuese testarudo —se rio Ron.

Molly frunció el ceño al oír lo que había pasado con el pelo de Harry.

—Eso no ayudará en absoluto —murmuró para sí misma. Puede que incluso tuviese que considerar utilizar pociones para controlar el pelo de Harry y convertirlo en algo que pareciese remotamente peinado.

Bill le dio un codazo a su hermano y se inclinó más cerca.

—Mamá parece a punto de tener un ataque de nervios oyendo eso —susurró.

Charlie miró a su madre y tuvo que ahogar una risa.

—Pobre Harry. ¿Crees que tendríamos que rescatarle cuando le intente arrinconar?

Bill pareció pensárselo durante un momento antes de sonreír de forma traviesa.

—Primero quiero ver lo que ella intenta.

—Tú solo estás contento porque ahora tiene a alguien más a quien dar la chapa sobre cortarse el pelo —le dijo Charlie, mandándole una mirada llena de intenciones.

—Eso también —admitió Bill, sonriendo sin una pizca de vergüenza—. Pero quiero ver cómo el pelo de Harry resiste todos los esfuerzos de mamá. Podemos rescatarle después de que ella lo haya intentado un rato.

**Como castigo, … deprisa el pelo.**

Cualquier diversión presente se desvaneció.

—¿Una semana en la alacena? —gruñó Remus entre dientes.

—¡Él no hizo nada! —gritó Tonks, su pelo volviéndose rojo fuego—. ¡Era magia accidental y no hizo daño a nadie!

—Voy a matarlos —dijo Sirius, o más bien prometió. Nadie encerraba a su ahijado en una alacena durante una semana y vivía para repetir la experiencia.

—No estaba encerrado todo el día —Harry trató de calmar a todo el mundo—. Podía salir a ir al baño dos veces al día.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca quiso poder tragárselas. Había sonado mucho mejor en su cabeza. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, pudo ver que no había ayudado en absoluto. Si acaso, solo lo había empeorado porque se oscurecieron las expresiones de todos.

**Otra vez, … no fue castigado.**

—Por fin —dijo Dean, mirando mal al libro.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Alicia frustrada—. ¿Te culpan por el pelo y no por esto?

—¿Habrías preferido que le culpasen? —preguntó Angelina con una ceja alzada.

—¡No! —exclamó Alicia, fulminándola con la mirada—. Es solo que no entiendo qué clase de lógica están siguiendo. ¿Por qué el pelo y no el jersey?

—Siempre y cuando pudiesen darles a esos incidentes una explicación más o menos lógica, no pasaba nada —se encogió de hombros Harry—. Prefieren pretender que la magia no existe que castigarme.

—¿Explicación lógica? —repitió Percy escéptico. El jersey encogiendo al lavarlo no era para nada lógico.

—He dicho _más o menos_ lógica —señaló Harry.

**Por otra … cocina del colegio.**

—¿Qué? —se rio Ron—. ¿Trepaste al tejado? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Te podrías haber hecho daño, Harry —le regañó Hermione con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y si te hubieses caído?

—¿No te preocupa más el hecho de que podría haber sido expulsado? —la chinchó Harry suavemente.

Ron estalló en carcajadas, para la confusión de todos excepto sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione se ruborizó y le dio una colleja a Harry.

—Perdona, Hermione. La oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar —se disculpó, sonriendo avergonzado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido.

—Eres imposible.

—¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? —preguntó Charlie curioso. Podía ver que nadie excepto esos tres entendía lo que era obviamente un chiste privado.

—No importa —le quitó importancia Ron con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Y para responder a vuestras preguntas —dijo Harry, mirando a sus mejores amigos—, no trepé al tejado. En realidad, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegué ahí.

**El grupo … en la chimenea.**

No hubo risas en esta ocasión. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirando boquiabiertos al chico removiéndose incómodo bajo todas las miradas.

—¿T-Te apareciste? —Ron rompió el silencio, los ojos tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—Ni idea — Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. No sé cómo es el aparecerse, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero, pero… la aparición es muy complicada —balbuceó Percy en shock—. Ningún niño debería ser capaz de conseguir hacerlo.

—No sé si me aparecí —repitió Harry, apretando los dientes—. A lo mejor volé o algo.

Snape de pronto tuvo un enorme flashback sobre una pequeña niña con el pelo rojo como el fueo saltando del columpio y flotando para aterrizar varios metros más lejos suavemente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de evitar las imágenes. Se negaba rotundamente a ver a Potter remotamente parecido a Lily. En lo que a él respectaba, el chico solo tenía los ojos de su madre y nada más. Que no hubiese tenido la gran infancia que Snape se había imaginado que había tenido no quería decir que la fama no se le hubiese subido a la cabeza desde que había llegado al mundo mágico y que no fuese tan arrogante como su padre solía serlo en Hogwarts.

—Volar sigue siendo impresionante, señor Potter —dijo McGonagall, mandándole una sonrisa orgullosa a su alumno.

Harry le mandó una sonrisa radiante, sus mejillas sonrojándose con el cumplido. No era a menudo que uno recibía un elogio como ese de la estricta profesora McGonagall.

—Yo también quiero volar —dijo Ron con envidia.

Harry bufó y le pegó un empujón.

—Entonces coge tu escoba. Incluso aunque supiese cómo hacerlo otra vez, no iba a cargar tu pesado trasero de un lado a otro.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Menudo mejor amigo has resultado ser —gruñó de buena gana, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

**Los Dursley recibieron … del colegio. **

—Oh, mierda de dragón —maldijo Charlie—. Eso no les va a gustar.

—Ya me imagino —Tonks hizo una mueca.

Con toda la conmoción de la aparición/vuelo de Harry, no habían pensado en la reacción de los Dursley. Si había sido mala cuando el pelo de Harry había vuelto a crecer y nadie excepto ellos lo había sabido, debía de haber sido horrible ahora que había testigos.

**Pero lo único … la alacena) **

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó Sirius.

—¿Fue una semana de nuevo esta vez? —preguntó Remus, intentando mantener una cabeza fría y fallando estrepitosamente.

—Más o menos —contestó Harry, pasándose la mano por el pelo y negándose a mirar a nadie. Si había sido más más que menos (como, unas dos semanas más que eso), nadie tenía que saberlo.

—¡¿Es que no saben la clase de consecuencias que encerrar a un niño en un espacio tan pequeño puede tener sobre él?! —chilló la señora Pomfrey, su control finalmente rompiéndose.

Lo había intentado, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no decir nada. Harry había pasado suficiente tiempo bajo su cuidado para saber que él odiaría llamar la atención delante de todo el colegio, pero ella ya había tenido suficiente.

—Estoy bien, señora Pomfrey —trató de calmarla Harry con un deje de miedo en la voz. Si no la tranquilizaba, le iba a arrastrar a la enfermería con la maldición de Inmovilización Total si le hacía falta.

La bruja frunció los labios descontenta. Estaba deseando revisar si tenía alguno de los efectos adversos que ese tipo de entorno mientras crecía podía haber tenido sobre él, pero sabía que él iba a ofrecer resistencia si lo intentaba en ese momento.

—¿Y si no hubieses estado bien, Harry? —preguntó Tonks, más duramente de lo que pretendía—. ¿Y si hubiese habido una emergencia?

—Exacto —gruñó Remus—. ¿Y si hubiese habido un incendio o algo? Lo que estamos oyendo me hace dudar que se hubiesen acordado de que tú estabas ahí.

Varios tomaron aire de golpe al imaginarse ese escenario. Harry se habría quemado vivo (lo que nadie quería considerar) o habría sucumbido al humo.

—La puerta se abrió varias veces ella sola. A veces solo tenía que poner la mano sobre ella y se abría al instante —trató de asegurarles Harry—. No me habría quedado ahí atrapado. Además, nada de eso pasó nunca.

Cada excusa que Harry ponía para intentar que pareciese menos malo solo parecía tener el efecto contrario. Él debería estar furioso y disgustado y odiar totalmente a sus parientes. ¿Por qué solo parecía cumplir una de esas cosas?

**fue saltar … de su salto.**

—Puedes que seas un canijo flacucho —dijo George, tratando de ignorar la rabia cociéndose a su alrededor.

—Pero no pesas tan poco, Harrikins —terminó Fred, con tanta determinación como su gemelo en no hacer esto todavía más difícil para Harry.

—No sabía que la magia existía —se defendió Harry.

—Podrías haber dicho que un hombre invisible te dio un empujón —sugirió Fred, sonriendo divertido.

—Los muggles no se pueden hacer invisibles —Harry soltó una risita—. Así que, eso habría contado como magia.

—¿No pueden? —preguntó George perplejo—. ¿Cómo de atrasados están que todavía no han encontrado la forma de volverse invisible sin magia?

—Lo dices como si fuese fácil hacerse invisible _con_ magia —bufó Hermione.

—Siendo justos, _sí_ que es fácil para nosotros tres —susurró Harry para que solo Ron y Hermione le oyesen.

—Calla, Harry. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu capa no cuenta.

**Pero aquel … a salir mal. **

—Eso —dijo Seamus, señalando al libro con el dedo—. Eso es gafarlo. ¿Quién quiere apostar que algo sale mal?

—Nadie va a apostar contra eso, Seamus —bufó Dean, agarrándole el brazo aún levantado para bajárselo—. Es Harry de quien estamos hablando. Trelawney ni siquiera tendría que fingir ver algún tipo de catástrofe en su futuro para que ocurriese.

—No fue una catástrofe —musitó Harry a la defensiva.

—Así que sí que pasó algo —sonrió Dean.

**Incluso estaba … sus temas favoritos.**

—Espera, ¿eso significa que no le cae bien Harry? —preguntó George con fingida confusión.

—Yo creía que eras su sobrino favorito —bufó Fred—. Nos has estado engañando todo el tiempo.

—Sí que es su sobrino favorito —dijo una voz, haciendo que casi todos se girasen hacia ella.

—¿Luna? —preguntó Harry atónito. Tenía que haberla oído mal. O a lo mejor ella se había pasado durmiendo todo el tiempo que habían estado leyendo.

—Hola, Harry —sonrió ella soñadoramente.

—Hola —respondió distraídamente—. ¿Dices que _yo_ soy el sobrino favorito de mi tío?

Luna asintió, tarareando en voz baja.

—Por supuesto —dijo suavemente—. Eres su único sobrino.

Harry soltó una exhalación temblorosa.

—Creo que él sería mucho más feliz sin ningún sobrino, Luna —dijo—. No puedes tener un favorito lo que sea si no te gustan ninguna de las opciones.

—Entonces eso podría significar que eres a la vez su sobrino favorito y al que menos quiere, ¿no crees? —dijo intrigada.

Harry parpadeó e intentó encontrar las palabras para responder.

—Supongo…

**Aquella mañana … Estaba volando.**

Ron gruñó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Harry tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Au! ¡Hey! —Harry le fulminó con la mirada mientras se frotada la zona dolorida—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Es que tienes un deseo suicida o algo? —exigió saber Ron, sus orejas rojas—. Ya sé que no piensas antes de saltar de cabeza al peligro, ¡pero eso es ir buscando problemas, Harry!

—Y yo que pensaba que nunca íbamos a ver al pequeño Ronnie canalizando a mamá —musitó Charlie para que solo Bill y Tonks le oyesen. Los tres se rieron por lo bajo.

—Lo sé. No estaba pensando, ¿vale? —se defendió, alejándose de Ron. No se esperaba recibir una colleja por parte de su mejor amiga. Estaba empezando a sentirse abusado—. ¡Hermione!

—Solo comprobaba que no está vacía, Harry Potter —dijo, callándole con una mirada fulminante—. No la estás utilizando mucho.

—¡Era un crío! ¡Y estaba yendo al zoo por primera vez! ¡Estaba ilusionado! —discutió Harry. No sabía a dónde irse para que no le pegasen otra vez. Quizás debería levantarse y alejarse del sofá.

—Solo… no hagas eso, Harry —suspiró Hermione.

—Lo sé —dijo relajándose—. Sabes que no hablo con mis parientes si puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces sigue evitándolo —ordenó Ron—. ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que sería vengarte si te matan por decir algo que no les gusta?

—Me siento tan querido ahora mismo, Ron —dijo sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Tío Vernon … MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

—La mía lo hacía —dijo Sirius orgulloso—. Y era maravillosa.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí, Canuto —dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada y le dio un empujón que casi le tira del sofá que estaban compartiendo.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, Lunático. Era maravillosa y lo sabes.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero los gemelos estuvieron a punto de tener un ataque al corazón en ese mismo momento. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Se habían llamado Canuto y Lunático el uno al otro? ¿Podía ser una coincidencia?

—Gred, tú no crees… —dijo George en voz baja, tan baja que no había ninguna posibilidad de que nadie los oyese.

—¿Que podrían ser _ellos_, Feorge? —terminó Fred débilmente.

—¿Un profesor? —dijo George, tratando de imaginarse a uno de los bromistas que habían idolatrado como un serio profesor, incluso uno que no había estado nada mal como el profesor Lupin.

—¿Y un supuesto quizás-inocente psicópata asesino que quería matar a Harry el año pasado? —añadió Fred. Era imposible reconciliar esas dos imágenes.

Se giraron a la vez para mirar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero los tres amigos estaban absortos en la lectura. Iban a tener que preguntarles ya que eran los que más parecían saber de Black. Si esos tres, especialmente Harry porque había sido a él a quien le habían dado el mapa, habían sabido las identidades de los Merodeadores y no se lo habían dicho… más les valía dormir con un ojo abierto durante un tiempo.

**Su rostro … tener ideas peligrosas.**

—¿Creen que necesitas ayuda con eso? —resopló Ron—. Locos. Todos ellos.

—Mis ideas no son peligrosas —discutió Harry—. Las situaciones en las que acabo son peligrosas. Pero no acabo en ellas por mis ideas.

Ron y Hermione le miraron incrédulos.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —soltó Ron. Harry les estaba tomando el pelo, ¿no? … No. Parecía más serio que nunca.

—Harry, creo que no ha habido un mes desde que te hemos conocido en el que no hayas tenido alguna idea peligrosa —le dijo Hermione suavemente, pero con firmeza.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí que lo es —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Demostradlo. Con ejemplos.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué hay del año pasado…? —empezó Ron.

—¡Ron! —le cortó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmado.

—¡Aquí no! —siseó ella, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor, donde docenas de caras llenas de curiosidad les estaban mirando.

—Oh —dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado.

—No os calléis por nosotros —dijo Dean, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que siguiesen hablando.

—Queremos saber de qué idea estáis hablando —asintió Seamus. Podía pensar unas tres o cuatro ahí mismo, pero estaba seguro de que Ron y Hermione conocían varias más.

—No —Harry sacudió la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula con cabezonería—. Lo averiguaréis si aparece en los libros.

—Y entonces puedo ir señalando cada idea peligrosa que has tenido —dijo Ron contento—. Todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

—Cierra el pico, Ron.

**Era un sábado … más barato.**

—Por alguna razón, no me sorprende en absoluto —suspiró Katie algo triste. Soltó un bufido de sorpresa cuando un cojín le dio en la cara—. ¡Hey! —protestó, mirando a su alrededor en busca del culpable. Le encontró rápido al ver a Harry fulminándola con la mirada y cruzado de brazos—. ¿Me has lanzado un cojín? —preguntó indignada.

—¡Alégrate por mí! ¡Conseguí un helado! —exclamó él—. Nada de deprimirse solo porque algo saliese bien.

Katie le miró boquiabierta y resopló.

—Eres ridículo.

—¿_Yo_ soy ridículo? —Harry alzó una ceja—. ¿Quién está suspirando dramáticamente porque conseguí un helado?

—¡No estoy suspirando dramáticamente! ¡Y no es por eso! —exclamó ella, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa—. Es solo que no deberías haber estado tan contento solo porque consiguieses un helado.

—¿Querías que me pusiese triste?

—¡No!

—Oh, ¿entonces habrías preferido que no estuviese agradecido? —la chinchó Harry.

Katie entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó el cojín de vuelta tan fuerte como pudo.

—Cierra el pico, Potter. No tergiverses mis palabras.

Harry atrapó el cojín y le sonrió divertido.

**Aquello … que no era rubio.**

Bill soltó un resoplido.

—Me está costando imaginarme a este niño en mi cabeza. Estoy intentando mezclar a un cerdo y a un gorila y poner sobre eso una peluca rubia y el resultado es un poco perturbador.

Charlie hizo una mueca y le miró extrañado a su hermano.

—Eres raro, ¿lo sabías? —dijo con otra mueca. Ahora era él quien no podía dejar de intentar imaginarse un híbrido entre un cerdo y un gorila.

—Si queríais conocer a Dudley Dursley, debíais haber venido a recoger a Harry este verano —sonrió George.

—Siempre pueden venir cuando les hagamos otra visita, hermano mío —dijo Fred.

—¿Sabes, Canuto? —dijo Remus en voz baja para que solo su amigo le oyese—. Esos comentarios que hace Harry en su cabeza. ¿Sabes a quién me recuerdan?

Sirius frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿James? —adivinó. Pero no, eso no era cierto. James era más de chistes y bromas y grandes gestos más que de respuestas ingeniosas y sarcasmo y todo eso.

Remus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Eso es todo de Lily y lo sabes —dijo. Bufó divertido y miró a Harry—. No sé si has hablado con él lo suficiente para darte cuenta, pero se parece mucho más a Lily a pesar de ser la viva imagen de James.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró a su ahijado. ¿De verdad se parecía tanto a Lily? No se había dado cuenta. Sabía que era tan leal a sus amigos como lo había sido James y se metía en tantos problemas, o más, que él. También era un magnífico volador y jugador de quidditch. Todo eso le recordaba a James a él. Aunque era verdad que Remus había pasado mucho más tiempo con Harry que él (y tuvo que ignorar la punzada de celos que sintió con este pensamiento), así que a lo mejor el hombre lobo sabía algo que él no.

**Fue … era pegarle a él. **

—¿Harían eso en mitad del zoo? —preguntó Lavander consternada.

—No creo que tuviesen ningún problema con ello —bufó Hermione, mirando mal al libro—. Y no es como si no hubiese sitios y esquinas en los que esconderse en un zoo.

Harry le dio un golpecito, tratando de que se relajase.

—¿Crees que les dejaría arrastrarme ahí? —preguntó con una ceja alzada—. Sé que no tengo tu cerebro, Hermione, pero creo que incluso yo puedo entender que no todo el mundo se quedaría mirando al ver a dos chicos dando una paliza a otro que es la mitad de su tamaño. Me aseguré de quedarme en lugares donde siempre hubiese gente.

Hermione se ruborizó y le dio un codazo con pocas ganas.

—No he dicho que no supieses eso. Me refería a que tal vez tu primo y su amigo no pensaron en eso y te habrían dado una paliza de todas formas.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de gente dando una paliza a Harry? —interrumpió Sirius, apretando los dientes.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

—¿Por qué? No es como si eso fuese a borrar lo que pasó. Y fuiste tú quien quería saberlo. Yo soy el que te advirtió de que no te gustaría.

Puede que estuviese siendo un poco duro, pero se estaba exasperando. Ellos querían saberlo, pero para saber cuánto tenían que hacérselo pagar a los Dursley, no para ayudarle a él. Exigían saber todos los detalles, pero luego no querían que se mencionase nunca más, como si hubiese sido para satisfacer su curiosidad morbosa y quisiesen pretender que nunca había ocurrido. Bueno, mala suerte. Él no era una telenovela. Ellos habían querido saberlo y habían obtenido su deseo. Ahora tenían que asumir las consecuencias y, como ahora ya lo sabían todo, no tenía ningún reparo en hacer comentarios y chistes al respecto cuando le diese la gana. Si eso les incomodaba, no debían haber preguntado.

Sirius se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo podía su ahijado tratar este tema tan a la ligera? Esto era serio. Claro que Sirius quería hablar de ello e iba a sonsacarle cada detalle al chico cuando terminasen de leer ese día. Necesitaba… Necesitaba saber cuánto tenía que redimirse y cuánto iba a torturar a los Dursley. Pero todo eso podía pasar después, cuando estuviesen en privado en vez de con un par de cientos de testigos.

**Comieron … para terminar el primero.**

La señora Weasley frunció los labios y respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse.

—¿Debería molestarme siquiera en preguntar si te hubiesen comprado algo de comida si eso no hubiese pasado? —siseó.

—Probablemente no —dijo Harry como si nada.

—Sí, ya me parecía a mí —asintió la mujer pelirroja, su expresión ensombreciéndose aún más.

**Más … demasiado bueno para durar.**

—Os dije que lo había gafado —dijo Seamus con una sonrisa desganada.

—Nadie te lo discutió —bufó Dean.

—Lo sé. Una pena que no lo hicieran. Habría ganado algo de dinero —dijo Seamus tristemente.

**Después de … estaba profundamente dormida.**

—Espera, espera, espera —interrumpió Ron, girándose de golpe para mirar a Harry con los ojos como platos—. ¿Esto…? ¿Es aquí cuando tú…?

Harry parpadeó confundido y se giró hacia Hermione en busca de ayuda. Un momento después, la cara de ella se iluminó con comprensión como hacía en clase cuando se sabía la respuesta a una pregunta particularmente difícil.

—Nos lo contaste en segundo curso, Harry —dijo ella ansiosa, intentando no revelar demasiado. Era muy consciente de las docenas de oídos escuchando su conversación.

—Oh —entendió antes de echarse a reír—. Sí. Es aquí.

Ron se rio encantado y se inclinó hacia delante impacientemente.

—¡Brillante! Siempre he sabido que no le estabas dando el reconocimiento que se merece cuando nos lo contaste.

—¿Contaros el qué? —preguntó Sirius confundido y un poco frustrado.

—Ya lo verás —sonrió Harry, mirando a su mejor amigo divertido—. Sí que le di el reconocimiento que se merece, Ron.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, Harry —bufó Hermione—. Tú nunca sabes contar tus propias historias.

—¿Qué historias? —preguntó Sirius de nuevo, más frustrado.

—Ya lo verás —respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El animago quería estrangularlos o gruñir de frustración. Se quedó con lo último. Ahora entendía por qué la chica Weasley (creía que se llamaba Ginny) había estado tan frustrada la noche anterior cuando hablaba de que esos tres nunca dejaban entrar a nadie. Ella tenía razón.

—Sirius —dijo Remus en voz baja, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—, no tienes ninguna razón para enfadarte.

—¿No? —replicó en el mismo volumen.

—No, no la tienes —dijo el hombre lobo con firmeza, apretándole el hombro como aviso—. Nosotros éramos igual, ¿te acuerdas? Nunca le contábamos a nadie nuestros planes ni nuestros secretos.

Sirius se quedó de piedra.

—Pero no es lo mismo…

—¿No lo es?

—Nosotros… Nosotros somos la familia de Harry —discutió Sirius, teniendo cuidado de no alzar la voz—. Nosotros estábamos ahí cuando nació. Él…

—Es un adolescente al que le cuesta confiar y que quiere a sus mejores amigos más que a nadie en el mundo. Estoy seguro de que si le preguntases, él te diría que los considera su familia —interrumpió Remus, mirándole con un entendimiento lleno de dolor—. Nosotros éramos iguales, Sirius. Confiábamos en James más que en nadie más en el mundo.

Dolía no poder decir que confiaban el uno en el otro, en todos los Merodeadores, más que en nadie. Sería mentira. Había una razón por la que Sirius había dudado si Remus podía estar trabajando para el otro bando o por la que Remus no había creído en la inocencia de Sirius cuando había sido acusado. No se guardaban rencor porque los dos habían cometido errores y habían estado hablando ese verano para reconectar y arreglar las cosas, pero, en el fondo, dudaban que alguna vez fuesen capaces de volver a como habían sido.

Mientras tanto, totalmente ignorante al desastre entre los dos Merodeadores, Harry siguió hablando con Ron y Hermione.

—¿Creéis que alguien del Ministerio…? —dejó la frase en un susurro sin terminar, mirando a los aurores cuidadosamente. En cierta manera, se alegraba de que Crouch (el que estaba bajo la maldición Imperio) no estuviese ahí. Ese hombre ya le había acusado una vez de haber conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa y no tenía intención de averiguar qué haría con estas revelaciones si no las conocía todavía.

La cara de Ron se volvió inexpresiva.

—Ni de broma, colega —hizo una mueca que le habría avergonzado en cualquier otra situación por lo parecida que era a Snape.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban acerados.

—No es nada malo. No pueden hacer nada incluso aunque no les guste. Y sabes que todo el mundo aquí en Hogwarts lo superó. Esto será igual.

—Tardaron más de seis meses en superarlo, Hermione —le recordó Harry suavemente.

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Realmente no creo que a nadie le importe, Harry. Pero si lo hacen —continuó antes de que pudiese interrumpirla—, no pueden hacer nada al respecto de todas formas. El juramento les impedirá decírselo a nadie y no podrán hacer nada.

Harry se relajó un poco. Eso era cierto, pero todavía existía la posibilidad de que algunos de los estudiantes que ya lo sabían y no lo descubrirían por los libros se lo contasen a quien quisiesen. Y su mente no hacía más que volver a cómo el profesor Lupin había tenido que irse del colegio porque los padres habían protestado. ¿Hablar pársel era tan malo como ser un hombre lobo en el mundo mágico?

**Dudley permaneció con … su padre.**

—Como si el gordo muggle ese pudiese obligar a una serpiente a moverse —bufó Tonks.

—Debería haberla dejado en paz —dijo Harry, arrugando la nariz—. El pobre animal no había hecho nada para que la estuviesen molestando.

—Merlín, Harry, ¿era tu amiga o algo? —le chinchó Seamus con una sonrisa.

—Eh, una conocida, más bien —admitió Harry, decidiendo que daba igual lo que dijera ya que iban a oír de todas formas lo que pasó.

—Creía que no te gustaban las serpientes —intentó chincharle de nuevo el chico, pero sonaba más confundido que otra cosa.

—Algunas —dijo Harry incómodo. No odiaba las serpientes, hablando del animal, en general porque le habían parecido amenazantes, pero sí que odiaba a otras serpientes. Snape y Malfoy encabezaban la lista. No los aguantaba.

Algunas personas le mandaron miradas extrañadas, pero no le importó. Le caían mal la mayor parte de la casa Slytherin y no intentaba esconderlo, pero no odiaba a todos. Había algunos que nunca se habían metido con él ni con sus amigos ni habían tratado de maldecirles, así que no estaban tan mal. Aunque no pensaba ponerse a hacer amigos con ellos. No estaba _tan_ loco.

**Tío Vernon … siguió dormitando.**

—¿No le importa que parece un perro siguiendo las órdenes de su dueño? —preguntó Bill frustrado y enfadado. No podía comprender la falta de educación que los Dursley le estaban dando a su hijo.

—Yo creía que Malfoy era un príncipe mimado en casa, pero estoy seguro de que su padre no toleraría que le hablase así —musitó Ron con una mueca. No podía creerse que había dicho algo que casi podía considerarse amable sobre Draco Malfoy de todas las personas que había en el mundo, pero no hacía que fuese menos cierto. Lucius Malfoy castigaría a su hijo durante una eternidad si trataba de ordenarle como Dudley estaba haciendo con su padre.

—**Esto es … arrastrando los pies.**

—Ya era hora —bufó Dean—. Y si ahora pudiese no volver…

—Está bien soñar de vez en cuando, Dean —sonrió Harry divertido.

Su compañero de cuarto sonrió sin avergonzarse y se encogió de hombros.

—Se puede tener esperanza, ¿sabes? No sé cuánto más voy a poder seguir oyendo sobre él antes de empezar a tirarme de los pelos.

Harry se rio.

—Vas a tener que apañártelas. Dudo que desaparezcan hasta dentro de mucho porque sigo viviendo con ellos.

La sonrisa de Dean flaqueó durante un instante antes de regresar un poco más forzada.

—Maldita sea. Y yo que estaba esperando que tu mala suerte no hubiese empezado hasta que viniste a Hogwarts —intentó bromear.

Harry sonrió, apreciando el esfuerzo de eliminar la tensión en el ambiente.

**Harry se movió … la casa.**

—Harry, no… no hagas eso —dijo Sirius entre dientes.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Hacer el qué? No estoy haciendo nada.

—No te compares con un animal —soltó el animago, su enfado haciendo que sonase más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una parte de él quería reconfortar a su padrino, decirle que lo sentía por haber pensado eso. Pero otra parte de él se rebeló ante la idea de hacer eso. Él no podía controlar sus pensamientos y mucho menos podía controlar lo que aparecía en los libros. Les había _advertido_ de que no iban a ser bonitos, de que su vida no había sido un paseo por el parque, y ellos habían insistido en estar presentes para escuchar. No iba a tratar de ponérselo más fácil cuando ellos habían sido los testarudos y no se iba a sentir mal por ellos si oían algo que no les gustaba.

Tenía su gracia. Tendría que haber sido él quien estuviese más afectado por tener su vida en casa sacada a la luz y probablemente iba a entrar en pánico cuando se permitiese a sí mismo pararse a pensar en ello, pero en ese momento eran los demás quienes lo estaban pasando peor con ello. Era como si todos hubiesen creído que tenía la casa perfecta con la familia perfecta y nadie se había molestado en considerar lo contrario, excepto sus dos mejores amigos y los gemelos. Esto estaba siendo un duro despertar para los demás.

Incluso teniendo eso en cuenta, solo podía pensar que, ya que ellos habían querido saberlo, ellos tenían que asumir las consecuencias ellos solos. No podían exigirle que no pensase así cuando era lo que le habían estado enseñando desde que tenía memoria. No tenían ningún derecho a exigirle esas cosas como si eso fuese a arreglar todo lo que estaba mal con él. Oírlo le hacía querer replicar a Sirius y decirle cuatro cosas, pero no quería meterse en eso por el momento, no enfrente de todos. Podía hacerlo luego, cuando su padrino inevitablemente intentase hablar con él.

**De pronto, … Guiñó un ojo.**

Sirius parpadeó, olvidándose de su enfado cuando comprendió la imposibilidad de lo que acababan de leer.

—¿Que hizo qué? —preguntó estupefacto. Las serpientes no guiñaban un ojo. ¿Podían siquiera guiñar un ojo físicamente?

—Guiñó un ojo —repitió Harry, su voz inexpresiva al negarse a mostrar su miedo. No había pensado que su padrino pudiese no saber que hablaba pársel. Una parte de él había asumido que el profesor Lupin lo había descubierto el año anterior y se lo había dicho a Sirius o algo. Sin embargo, un vistazo al hombre lobo reveló que estaba tan sorprendido como el animago.

—Las serpientes no pueden guiñar un ojo —dijo Remus, verbalizando los pensamientos de Sirius.

—Bueno, obviamente pueden —interrumpió George, su voz alegre trayendo un deje acerado consigo.

—Ya que este adorable espécimen está ligando con nuestro querido pequeño Harrikins —dijo Fred, limpiándose una lágrima falsa del ojo como si estuviese increíblemente orgulloso.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y echaron un vistazo a su alrededor. Solo Tonks, los otros oficiales del Ministerio y varios de los estudiantes más pequeños parecían sorprendidos. Obviamente se estaban perdiendo algo importante.

**Harry … le guiñó un ojo.**

—Oh, Feorge, ¿has oído eso? —preguntó Fred lloroso.

—Sí, Gred —asintió George solemnemente—. Harrikins está ligando de vuelta con una serpiente.

—Dentro de poco le perderemos y no volveremos a oír nada de él nunca más.

—Encontrará una bonita serpiente que le guiñará el ojo como esta y estará hechizado para siempre.

Harry resopló, inconscientemente relajándose con sus estúpidos comentarios. Sentaba bien ver que todavía podían bromear sobre que él hablaba pársel como habían hecho en su segundo año.

—Cree que estamos bromeando —dijo Fred, mirando a Harry afligido.

—No sabrá lo que le ha golpeado cuando la bonita serpiente le guiñe un ojo —asintió George tristemente—. Así que, tendremos que protegerle.

—Podemos hacer eso, ¿no? Caballeros montando brillantes dragons o lo que sea que dicen los muggles. Eso es lo que somos —asintió Fred.

—Es caballeros de brillante armadura —les corrigió Hermione con una risita. La ignoraron.

—No dejaremos que la bonita serpiente se lo lleve —declaró George.

—Callaos ya y dejad que terminemos —les dijo Harry, una parte de su ansiedad regresando.

Le echó un vistazo a Sirius y al profesor Lupin, que parecían confundidos con lo que estaba pasando. Entonces no habían averiguado todavía que podía hablar pársel. Estaba seguro de que su reacción no iba a ser silenciosa cuando lo hiciesen.

**La serpiente … pasa esto constantemente.**

Tonks parpadeó confusa y se inclinó hacia Charlie.

—Eso no ha sido solo una mirada, Charlie. Esa serpiente acaba de hablar. Lo hemos oído con el hechizo en el libro —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que no estaba sorprendido—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

El joven suspiró cansado.

—Tú sabes por qué acaba de hablar la serpiente y hemos podido oírlo a través del libro. No tienes que preguntarme.

La metamorfomaga miró a Harry, que parecía increíblemente incómodo, y de vuelta a su amigo.

—Habla pársel —declaró más que preguntó.

Charlie aun así asintió.

—Sí. Pero es un buen chico, Tonks —trató de asegurarla. Desde que había oído, cuando Ginny había vuelto de su primer año en Hogwarts más pálida y delgada de lo normal, que Harry Potter había salvado a su hermanita, no había siquiera pensado mal del chico. Y ahora que le había conocido ese último verano, sabía que de verdad le caía bien.

Tonks le fulminó con la mirada y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con tanta fuerza como pudo.

—Claro que lo es, idiota. Lo he sabido desde anoche. No necesito que me digas tú eso, Charles Weasley. No voy a juzgarle por hablar con serpientes.

Charlie sonrió aliviado.

—Bien. Por lo que me dijeron mis hermanos pequeños, tuvo unos meses un poco duros cuando el resto del colegio se enteró. Harry ni siquiera sabía que hablaba pársel, o lo que eso era, hasta que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él.

Los ojos de Tonks se entrecerraron mientras miraba mal a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor.

—Eso hicieron, ¿eh? —dijo, su voz tan sedosa como las mejores túnicas de un sangre pura. Tenía poca paciencia con aquellas personas que marginaban a los que tenían habilidades distintas a ellos porque ella había pasado por lo mismo en el colegio.

—Lo superaron después de unos meses, pero se lo estuvieron haciendo pasar mal hasta entonces —dijo Charlie, casi apenándose por los estúpidos que se habían metido con Harry al ver la expresión en la cara de Tonks. Con su vivaz y amigable personalidad, normalmente era fácil olvidar que su madre era una Black.

—Creo que Harry está más preocupado por cómo van a reaccionar Black y Lupin más que otra cosa —intervino Bill. Había visto las miradas que el mejor amigo de su hermano pequeño le había lanzado a los dos hombres.

La metamorfomaga se giró de golpe hacia ellos y los estudió con los ojos entornados.

—¿No lo sabían?

—No parece —se encogió de hombros Bill, observando sus expresiones confundidas. Lupin parecía estar comprendiéndolo más rápido que Black, pero los dos estaban siendo un poco lentos, como si estuviesen negándose a considerarlo.

Tonks apretó los labios.

—No conozco mucho a mi primo y a su amigo, pero más les vale no perder la compostura.

—**Lo sé … serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—¿Hab… Hablas pársel? —preguntó Sirius sin palabras.

—Sí —dijo Harry incómodo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

—¿Cómo puedes hablar pársel? Lily era una nacida de muggles y James era… Me refiero, nadie en su familia había hablado nunca pársel —dijo Remus patidifuso.

—Es… complicado —respondió Harry con evasivas.

—¿Va a ser un problema? —espetó Ron bruscamente, fulminándoles con la mirada para que lo superasen de una vez. No había nada de malo con estar sorprendidos, pero debían darse prisa y llegar a la parte en la que le aseguraban a Harry que no les importaba, que no había nada de malo con hablar pársel. Y más les valía llegar a esa parte, o iba a practicar con ellos cada uno de las pocas maldiciones que habían aprendido en DCAO.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Remus ofendido—. ¿Tú crees que yo tendría un problema con eso, sabiendo lo que soy?

—Solo me aseguraba —replicó Ron sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Dirigió su mirada a Sirius—. ¿Esto va a ser un problema? —preguntó de nuevo.

El animago parpadeó.

—No —contestó sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces no te importa que Harry tenga una habilidad que se considera oscura? —añadió Hermione, sonando demasiado casual para la pregunta que estaba haciendo.

—¡Hermione! —siseó Harry, mirándola con los ojos como platos. ¿A qué estaba jugando su mejor amiga? Mejor dicho, ¿a qué estaban jugando sus _dos_ mejores amigos?

—Calla, Harry —dijo ella despreocupadamente sin apartar la vista del animago—. ¿Y? ¿Te importa o no?

Los ojos de Sirius se endurecieron y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la chica.

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Bien —le interrumpió Hermione asintiendo la cabeza—. No dejemos que eso cambie.

Sirius la miró boquiabierto, muy confundido.

—Yo nunca…

¿Cómo podían considerar siquiera que le importaría? Él era amigo de un hombre lobo y su familia era tan oscura como cualquiera podía serlo sin convertirse en Voldemort, y algunos miembros aun así se acercaban demasiado.

Harry, mientras tanto, estaba mirando a Hermione con exasperación y cariño.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú tenías que ver que no les importaría para creértelo —replicó ella simplemente, enviándole una sonrisa.

—**A propósito, … preguntó Harry.**

—De todas las cosas que podías preguntarle a una serpiente, ¿y le preguntas que de dónde viene? —preguntó Lee Jordan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué le habrías preguntado _tú_ entonces? —preguntó Harry a la defensiva.

Lee se sonrojó.

—¿Yo? Yo no soy el que puede hablar con serpientes, Harry —balbuceó.

—Claro —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

**La serpiente … bonito aquello?**

—Siempre has sido un bicho raro, Potter —dijo Malfoy con una mueca desagradable, pero no era tan mordaz como de costumbre. Incluso a él le estaba costando superar la verdad sobre la vida de Harry en casa.

—¡Vete a paseo, Malfoy! —espetó Ron bruscamente—. ¡Ni una palabra contra Harry!

—No sé por qué no —replicó el rubio—. Nadie sabe lo que pasó en segundo curso. Por todo lo que sabemos, él podía haber sido el culpable de todo y simplemente podría haber fingido arreglarlo para evitar tener que volver con esos mugggles.

Harry inconscientemente se encogió en sí mismo un poco. Eso se acercaba demasiado a lo que Tom Riddle había hecho para salir impune hacía más de cincuenta años. ¿Podía más gente creer que él haría una cosa así? ¿Se parecía tanto a ese monstruo?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Fred lo vio todo rojo—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir algo así?!

—¡Por si no lo has notado, su mejor amiga es una nacida de muggles, imbécil! —gritó George, agarrando la varita con fuerza. Tenía tantas ganas de maldecirle.

—Y mirad cómo acabó —presionó Malfoy petulantemente. Le encantaba poder irritar a esta gente de esta forma—. Aunque no me sorprende. Una sangre sucia como ella…

No pudo terminar la frase. Un rayo de luz roja le golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que el sillón en el que estaba se volcó y el rubio acabó en el suelo enredado en su propia túnica. Todos se giraron en la dirección en la que había venido el haz de luz y vieron a un muy, muy enfadado Harry Potter de pie con la varita levantada.

—No te _atrevas_, Malfoy —siseó, haciendo que todos sintiesen un escalofrío—. Puedo aguantar que digas lo que quieras de mí o de que hablo pársel. No me importa.

Malfoy le estaba observando desde el suelo, sin atreverse a levantarse otra vez, y el resto miraba boquiabierto al chico de pelo negro. Algunos habían estado a punto de sacar sus varitas para maldecir al rubio ellos mismos por el insulto, pero Harry había sido más rápido que ellos. Ahora solo podían ver en shock cómo temblaba de rabia al oír el insulto contra su amiga cuando había estado soportando estoicamente el asalto de duros comentarios sobre él un instante antes.

—Pero no te atrevas a llamar eso a Hermione otra vez —siguió hablando Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que saltaban chispas de su varita—. Si te vuelvo a oír llamarla eso, te vas a llevar mucho más que un encantamiento de desarme a la cara. Y si vuelves a sugerir que yo la haría daño a ella, o cualquier otra persona, de esa forma, vamos a tener que tener ese duelo del que acobardaste hace tres años, ¿me has entendido?

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había transmitido su mensaje, se sentó otra vez y suspiró. Alzó la vista cuando sintió a Hermione cogerle la mano derecha y estrujarla con fuerza.

—Gracias, Harry —murmuró con una sonrisa conmovida en el rostro ante esa clara muestra de afecto por su parte. Sabía que Harry siempre salía en defensa de alguien a quien quería mucho más rápido que cuando era con él con quien se metían.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Habría intentado el hechizo que Ron usó la última vez, pero no quería arriesgarme a terminar vomitando babosas como hizo él.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas.

—Sí. No es una experiencia agradable. Además, ver a Malfoy caerse de esa forma ha sido casi tan bueno como verle como un hurón botador.

Compartieron miradas divertidas. Era un buen recuerdo, incluso ahora que sabían que había sido un mortífago el que había maldecido a Malfoy.

**La boa … estado en Brasil?**

—Es un poco surrealista oírle hablar con una serpiente de esa forma, ¿no? —sonrió Bill divertido.

—¿Te refieres a cómo está hablando con un animal sobre de dónde es? —preguntó Charlie sarcástico—. ¿No crees que eso es normal?

—A mí me gustaría hacer eso —Tonks hizo un puchero.

—Creo que lo que tú puedes hacer es mucho mejor —resopló Harry—. Y es mucho más útil.

—No siempre —intervino Luna, sonriendo suavemente—. Harry, si tienes algo de tiempo cuando salgamos de aquí, mi padre está escribiendo un artículo sobre serpientes y no le vendría mal que le echasen una mano.

Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda con un artículo sobre serpientes? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Bueno, sería terriblemente conveniente tener a alguien que las entendiese cuando responden a las preguntas que les hacemos —asintió la rubia.

—¿Estáis interrogando serpientes? —preguntó Ron perplejo. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Eso iba a ser una pesadilla o solo un raro y estúpido sueño?

Luna asintió con una suave sonrisa en su cara.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo íbamos a probar sino que muchas serpientes fueron personas en otra vida?

—¿Personas en otra vida? —repitió el pelirrojo, sus cejas alzándose hasta la línea del cabello. La opción del raro y estúpido sueño estaba ganando muchos puntos. No sabía si echarse a reír o no. Esta chica estaba loca.

—Eso no… —empezó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—No me importa ayudar —la cortó Harry. No tenía ningunas ganas de oírlas discutir entre ellas y sabía, por el poco rato que había hablado con Luna, que la chica más joven podía estar tan empeñada en sus ideas como Hermione. Le daba miedo que una discusión entre ellas podía ser tan larga como una entre Ron y Hermione.

—Gracias, Harry —Luna le mandó una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Fred, una parte de él mirando a la chica como si estuviese loca y otra como si se hubiese adelantado la Navidad.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros George. Él también estaba mirando a la chica pensativo. Sus ideas puede que fuesen disparatadas, pero eran siempre las mejores eran siempre las más locas—. Aunque Harry parece conocerla. Podemos preguntarle después.

**Mientras … LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

—¡Oh, cierra el pico! —gruñó Fred.

—¡Queríamos oír más sobre la boa constrictor! —estuvo de acuerdo George.

—Era terriblemente amigable —dijo Luna, sorprendiendo a muchos. Parecía decepcionada por no poder conseguir más información sobre serpientes.

—No te preocupes, Luna —trató de animarla Harry—. Puedes preguntarle a otra serpiente luego y yo traduciré —no podía creerse lo que acababa de ofrecerle, pero la chica le había ayudado antes y le caía bien.

Luna le envió una brillante sonrisa.

—Gracias, Harry —repitió sus palabras de antes.

—Y nosotros, por supuesto, estaremos ahí para hacer unas preguntas nosotros mismos —dijo George, casi frotándose las manos con anticipación.

—George, Harry no es un traductor andante para que le uséis cuando queráis —le regañó su madre.

—Pero, mamá, Harry nunca nos denegaría esta oportunidad, ¿verdad, Harry? —preguntó Fred, mirando esperanzado al chico de pelo negro.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que dan igual unas cuantas preguntas más —cedió. Les lanzó una mirada llena de intenciones—. Vosotros dos me debéis una.

—Por supuesto, Harrikins —asintió George con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para nosotros —asintió Fred con entusiasmo. Se lo iban a pasar tan bien con esto.

—Y para mí —dijo Luna.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No, Luna, no… Está bien. Es porque ellos no van a usar lo que aprendan para un artículo como tu padre. No me importa ayudarte.

—Oh —parpadeó la chica—. Bueno, si estás seguro, Harry.

**Dudley … al suelo de cemento. **

Harry se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, quedándose un poco con los ojos como platos. Su mano se fue automáticamente a sus costillas donde había sentido el golpe de su primo. Esta conexión con los libros sí que era extraña.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione, que había sentido el brinco del chico—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —asintió Harry, superando la sorpresa—. Solo me había olvidado de la conexión o el link o lo que sea.

—¿Has sentido eso? —preguntó Ron, mirando mal al libro. Iba a matar a quien fuese que había creado estos libros y los había conectado a su mejor amigo.

—No ha sido nada —Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante todas las miradas sobreprotectoras que podía sentir en su dirección—. Me han dado golpes más fuertes durante un partido de quidditch y todos los sabéis.

—Eso no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? No cuando sabemos que es posible que vayas a revivir esos partidos —le dijo Dean, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Harry le miró algo avergonzado y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Lo siento.

**Lo que … aullando de terror.**

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katie, distraída de las diferentes formas en que podía hacer daño a los Dursley y salir impune. Si reclutaba la ayuda del equipo, seguro que tendría más oportunidades de hacer que se arrepintiesen más.

—¿Aullando de terror? —preguntó la señora Weasley nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el señor Weasley.

—Nada malo —les aseguró Harry con una sonrisa de anticipación. Esto iba a ser bueno.

Verle así hizo mucho para relajar a todo el mundo. Si estaba contento y entretenido, no podía haber sido tan malo. Los muggles tenían que haber estado exagerando.

**Harry se … había desaparecido. **

Los jadeos de sorpresa se perdieron pronto entre el ruido de las carcajadas. Ya era hora de que esos matones se llevasen el susto que se merecían.

—**El vidrio que se desvaneció** —jadeó Percy al entenderlo.

—¿Eh? —Harry frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Era el título del capítulo. **El vidrio que se desvaneció** —explicó Hermione.

—Oh. Bueno, era un título apropiado —sonrió el chico divertido.

—Sí que lo era —asintió Percy de acuerdo—. Tiene mucho sentido ahora que hemos oído toda la historia.

Harry le lanzó una mirada extrañada, pero decidió no preguntar _por qué_ no lo tendría. Hacerle una pregunta a Percy normalmente llevaba a un largo sermón sobre algo en lo que no estaba interesado.

—No está mal —sonrió Angelina orgullosa. Se sentía como una hermana mayor cuyo hermano pequeño había hecho algo genial—. Los hechizos desvanecedores no son fáciles incluso cuando se usan en objetos inanimados.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Harry, liberando a una serpiente en el zoo? —preguntó Hermione, medio exasperada y medio divertida.

—El pobre animal había estado en una jaula toda su vida. Se merecía salir un rato y Dudley me molestó lo suficiente para que mi magia tomase las riendas —sonrió Harry sin arrepentirse—. No quería que mi primo golpease el cristal otra vez y quería que ella fuese libre y fuese a Brasil.

—¿Y si alguien hubiese salido herido? —preguntó la chica, tratando de mantenerse severa y fallando miserablemente.

—Nadie lo hizo —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—Venga, Hermione —gimió Ron—. ¿No puedes disfrutar del momento simplemente? El primo de Harry y su amigo se lo merecían. Además, se llama magia _accidental_ por una razón. Harry no podía controlarla.

La chica cedió con un suspiro. No podía discutir con esa lógica.

**La descomunal … hacia las salidas.**

Hubo más risas al imaginárselo. Probablemente ellos hubiesen actuado igual en su lugar, pero después de oír una conversación con ella era imposible tenerle miedo. Parecía más... humana, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya no encontraban motivo para temerla.

**Mientras la serpiente … Gracias, amigo.**

—Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, es tan raro entender a una serpiente —dijo Seamus, sonriendo emocionado.

—Incluso cuando la podemos entender, todavía suena como sisease —dijo Alicia asombrada. Nunca se había imaginado que podía ser así.

Ron estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le dio un pequeño empujón a su mejor amigo.

—Te dijo que no le estabas haciendo justicia. Esto es mucho mejor que lo que nos contaste.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada, pero sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

—Es ciertamente mucho más entretenido —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo—. Y nunca nos dijiste que hiciste desaparecer el vidrio manteniéndola atrapada.

—No creí que fuese tan importante —se encogió de hombros Harry.

**El encargado … ido el vidrio?**

—Desapareció —dijo Fred en un susurro audible.

—Fue como por arte de magia —asintió George muy serio, haciendo que muchos bufasen divertidos.

—Técnicamente, creo que podríamos decir que el vidrio se fue al no ser. O al todo, si lo prefieres —respondió Luna con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los gemelos confundidos.

—Bien respondido, señorita Lovegood —felicitó Flitwick a su estudiante orgulloso.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Ron desconcertado. En realidad, la mayoría parecía igual de confundido.

—Es una teoría sobre a dónde van los objetos desvanecidos —explicó Hermione, dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

—A ninguna parte —dijo el pelirrojo confuso—. Desaparecen. Los desvaneces y ellos desaparecen. Así es como funciona el hechizo si se hace bien, ¿no?

La chica suspiró exasperada.

—Pero todo tiene que ir a alguna parte, Ron. Muchos magos y brujas han creado teorías al respecto.

—¿Pero por qué importa? —replicó Ron—. Lo que importa es que ya no están donde tú no los quieres.

—Sí que importa —respondió ella con firmeza, fulminándole con la mirada antes de que se atreviese a discutir—. Es un tema de investigación fascinante.

Harry suspiró e intervino antes de que esto se pudiese convertir en una discusión en toda regla en medio del Gran Comedor.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto, Hermione? —preguntó, esperando que les distrajese.

Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rosas.

—La profesora McGonagall mencionó el otro día en clase que daríamos el encantamiento desvanecedor el año que viene y que es uno de los más difíciles que vamos a aprender. Así que decidí leer un poco antes para estar preparada.

Harry la estaba mirando con diversión mezclada con exasperación, para nada sorprendido, mientras que Ron tenía horror pintado sobre todo su rostro. Todos los demás simplemente miraban boquiabiertos a la chica.

—¿Ya estás estudiando para los hechizos que vamos a aprender el año que viene? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que todo el trabajo que tenemos que hacer este año no es suficiente para ti? —preguntó Ron horrorizado—. No, espera. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me sorprende. Probablemente ya estás leyendo por delante para los ÉXTASIS o algo.

Hermione se sonrojó (nadie tenía por qué saber que el pelirrojo tenía razón) y le fulminó con la mirada.

—No hay nada de malo con estar preparada, Ron —discutió acaloradamente—. A lo mejor si tú hicieses lo mismo, no estarías atrasado con los deberes todo el tiempo.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas.

—¡No voy atrasado todo el tiempo! —replicó, a pesar de saber que era mentira en su mayor parte. El único momento en el que no iba atrasado era la primera semana de curso y este año ya había roto esa norma.

—¿Y si seguimos leyendo? —intervino Harry. No había pretendido que comenzase otra discusión cuando le había hecho esa pregunta a Hermione. Tenía que haber sabido que Ron conseguiría ser un bocazas y molestar a Hermione de alguna forma.

**El director … hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

Hubo una explosión de palabrotas y maldiciones en voz alta.

—¡Ese pequeño mocoso! Tenía que abrir la boca y decir eso, ¿verdad? —despotricó Ron—. ¡Nadie le había preguntado! ¡Y ha metido a Harry en problemas!

—Como si fuese la primera o la última vez que me he metido en problemas, Ron —Harry puso sus ojos en blanco.

—La verdad es que no le vendrían mal un par de lecciones sobre cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, ¿no, Gred? —preguntó George, sus ojos oscuros de rabia.

—Y unas cuantas sobre cuándo no meter la nariz en asuntos ajenos, Feorge —estuvo de acuerdo Fred.

—A lo mejor se la podríamos quitar hasta que aprendiese —dijo George pensativo.

—Eso haría que aprendiese rápido, ¿no? —asintió Fred.

—No vais a quitarle la nariz a ese chico —interrumpió su madre firmemente. Incluso tan enfadada como estaba con ese chico, en realidad no sabía el lío en el que había metido a Harry.

—¿Quizás un brazo o una pierna entonces? —insistió Fred.

—Podríamos conjurar una serpiente y dejar que Harry se la echase encima. Eso le daría la oportunidad de conseguir su venganza —sugirió George, solo medio bromeando.

—No voy a echarle una serpiente encima a nadie —Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Se negaba a usar esa habilidad para asustar a nadie. Ya asustaba a la gente suficiente por sí misma sin usarla de esa forma.

—Una pena —se encogió de hombros Fred, no queriendo presionarle.

—Pero mejor para nosotros. Ahora podemos vengarnos por él —dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa.

**Tío Vernon … copa de brandy.**

—¡¿No hay comida?! ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no hay comida?! —rugió Molly indignada—. ¡No puede dejar sin comer a un niño que está creciendo!

No le extrañaba que Harry siempre pareciese comer mucho menos que cualquiera de sus hijos, incluso Ginny, si le habían retenido comidas. Iba a tener que vigilarle más de cerca para asegurarse de que comía lo suficiente. Ya estaba demasiado delgado como estaba.

—Señor Potter, creo que va a tener que acompañarme a la enfermería cuando terminemos leyendo por hoy —intervino la señora Pomfrey. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo de furia y tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños para que no temblasen.

—¿Qué? ¡Señora Pomfrey, esto ocurrió hace años! —protestó Harry horrorizado—. ¡Estoy bien!

—Es suficientemente malo que estuviese en un espacio tan pequeño como una alacena durante años, señor Potter. Eso podría haber tenido graves consecuencias de por sí. Pero retener comidas… —dejó la frase en el aire, sus labios curvados en una mueca que pocas personas habían visto en su cara. Apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonar mordaz con el chico—. Es mi deber como la enfermera de este colegio asegurarme que todos los estudiantes están sanos. Tengo que cerciorarme de que no hubo daño a largo plazo o algo que no podamos revertir.

—Pero, señora Pomfrey, no tiene que comprobar nada. Estoy bien —repitió él.

—Sin excusas —replicó ella en un tono que indicaba que no estaba para tonterías—. Va a venir conmigo esta noche antes de que suba a su sala común. Necesito ver si es necesario que pase la noche en la enfermería. Y ni se le ocurra pensar en escabullirse, señor Potter. No me haga ir a buscarle a la torre.

—Pero… —dijo horrorizado. ¿Pasar la noche en la enfermería por algo que había pasado tres años antes? Ni hablar.

—No hay peros —le interrumpió con firmeza, clavando una mirada acerada en él hasta que el chico cedió.

—No me lo puedo creer —gruñó Harry por lo bajo, clavando la vista en las manos en su regazo.

—Es lo mejor, Harry —dijo Remus, intentando sonreírle. Aunque era difícil cuando no podía evitar pensar en cómo Harry no había tenido permitido comer—. Solo queremos estar seguros de que estás bien.

—_Estoy_ bien —bufó el chico.

—Entonces hazlo para que nos quedemos tranquilos —le rogó el hombre lobo.

—Ciertamente no va a ser para que yo lo esté —dijo Harry ceñudo. Sabía que estaba siendo maleducado, pero, francamente, no le importaba. A nadie le había importado durante años y ahora se suponía que tener que ser un buen chico y hacer lo que dijesen _para que estuviesen tranquilos_. Incluso Sirius había dicho antes que ninguno de sus padres había sido tan pequeño como él así que todos sabían que el cuidado de los Dursley había dejado su marca.

—Harry… —Sirius frunció el ceño al ver a Remus deprimirse. Sabía que el chico estaba enfadado y, sabiendo cómo le habían tratado sus parientes, no le culpaba. Pero no tenía que pagar su frustración y enfado con ellos.

—¿Creéis que encontrarán una manera de que seas… menos enano ahora? —interrumpió Ron al animago, ignorándole por completo. Sabía que Harry tenía todo el derecho para estar enfadado con los adultos en ese momento. Una revisión no iba a arreglar nada excepto satisfacer su curiosidad. Lo que Harry necesitaba era que alguien le curase las heridas que tuviese, y ya no tenía ninguna, y varias buenas comidas hasta que tuviese un buen apetito y ganase algo de peso.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada sin ganas.

—No soy un enano.

—¿No es un enano? —dijo Fred cuando vio a Sirius abrir la boca. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hermano pequeño estaba haciendo. Estaban siendo todos unos idiotas asimilando estas revelaciones y ellos no iban a permitírselo sin hacer nada.

—¿Un renacuajo entonces? —añadió George antes de que su madre pudiese decir algo.

—Tampoco soy un renacuajo —protestó Harry, pero no lo hacía de verdad. Estaba más agradecido por que estuviesen manteniendo a raya todos los comentarios y preguntas que molesto por las bromas.

—Dice que no es un renacuajo, Feorge —dijo Fred con falsa seriedad.

—Entonces delira además de ser un renacuajo, Gred —dijo George—. Un renacuajo delirante. Eso es lo que es.

—Si habéis terminado con esta discusión —intervino Hermione cuando vio que los adultos desistían en sus intentos de hablar con Harry. Ya les había costado suficiente—, deberíamos seguir leyendo si queremos terminar en algún momento de este año.

—Oh oh. Nuestra ratona de biblioteca preferida se impacienta —la cinchó George.

—Mejor corremos antes de que nos lance un libro —sonrió Fred.

—¿Crees que tienen un deseo suicida? —murmuró Ron, inclinándose hacia Harry para que solo le oyese su mejor amigo. Estaban los dos observando cautelosamente la mirada fulminante que Hermione le estaba mandando a los gemelos. Se iban a llevar una buena si no paraban pronto.

Por suerte, lo hicieron. A lo mejor sintieron el peligro o a lo mejor fue simple coincidencia, pero por lo menos no acabaron maldecidos.

**Mucho más tarde, … de comer.**

—¿Cómo lo harías? Te encerraron, ¿no? —preguntó Tonks amargamente.

—Os lo he dicho antes. La puerta se abría incluso cuando hacían eso —suspiró Harry cansado—. Al principio no siempre pasaba, pero después podía simplemente tocarla y se abría.

Se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. No podían creerse a este chico, hablando con tanta calma sobre hacer magia sin varita incluso antes de que existiese la magia.

—P-Pero, ¿qué decían tus parientes cuando encontraban la puerta abierta? —se atrevió a preguntar Neville con los ojos como platos.

—Siempre se cerraba de nuevo cuando volvía a entrar —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Funcionaba igual. La tocaba y volvía a estar cerrada.

—Genial —sonrió Dean ampliamente. Le encantaría poder hacer él lo mismo, pero lo dudaba mucho.

—¿Acaba de… Acaba de decir que hacía hechizos no verbales y sin varita antes de venir a Hogwarts? —balbuceó Flitwick con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Qué más daba que fuesen hechizos de primer año. Era un logro impresionante.

—C-Creo que sí —dijo McGonagall, llevándose la mano al pecho en shock.

Snape estaba igual de sorprendido, pero se negaba a mostrarlo. Estaba intentando no pensar en cómo Lily también había manipulado su magia hasta cierto punto, haciendo que una flor se abriese y cerrase o volando desde el columpio. No quería pensar en que era algo más que el chico tenía en común con su madre. Quería seguir creyendo que el mocoso era igual que su padre. Necesitaba seguir creyendo eso.

—¿Creéis que podría haber controlado su magia de otras formas? —preguntó Flitwick, la sorpresa transformándose en asombro y entusiasmo. Oh, cómo disfrutaría ayudando a Harry a aprender a hacer hechizos sin varita y no verbales. El chico sería un fuerte oponente a tener en cuenta si conseguía eso y, por lo que había dicho la carta, iba a necesitar todas las ventajas que pudiese tener.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo McGonagall sin aliento—. Pero debería ciertamente intentarlo más a menudo si puede.

—Le ayudaría muchísimo —asintió Sprout, sus pensamientos yendo en la misma dirección que los de Flitwick habían tomado antes.

**Había vivido … accidente de coche. **

Cualquier asombro que quedase ante la magia que Harry había realizado sin varita desapareció con el recordatorio de la mentira que el niño había creído durante tanto tiempo, la mayor parte de su vida en realidad. Era inconcebible, pero era la dura verdad. Ese hecho por sí solo era suficiente para querer estrangular a los Dursley y hacerles sufrir.

Había muchas cosas sobre las que no se debía mentir a los niños y la verdad sobre sus padres encabezaba la lista, especialmente cuando habían sido asesinados y todo el mundo lo sabía. Hacía que les hirviese la sangre al pensar en lo ignorante que Harry había sido sobre su propia historia por culpa de los Dursley.

**No podía … en su frente.**

Muchos tomaron aire bruscamente al mismo tiempo al comprender esas palabras.

¿Recordaba la muerte de sus padres?

No, eso no podía ser posible… Pero, viendo su expresión de dolor, nadie podía creer que no era cierto. No importaba que debería haber sido demasiado pequeño para recordar algo como eso.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó Sirius. Sentía como si fuese a vomitar.

Harry hizo un sonido sin comprometerse. No quería confesar que ahora recordaba mucho más, que ahora recordaba sus últimas palabras y que ahora sabía exactamente cómo era la maldición que los había matado. Era algo que solo Ron y Hermione sabían con detalle y el profesor Lupin hasta cierto punto, a no ser que se lo hubiese dicho a Sirius.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó McGonagall sin aliento. Sentía como si se hubiese quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

—La mente es algo curioso, Minerva —contestó Albus en voz baja—. Los recuerdos solo se pueden borrar con magia, no con el tiempo. El tiempo puede enterrarlos muy profundo, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que regresen por alguna razón.

—Pobre chico —dijo Sprout, su voz medio silenciada por la mano con la que se cubría la boca. Él no se merecía esto.

**Aquello debía … en la casa.**

—¿No sabías cómo eran? —murmuró Angelina horrorizada. Le estaba costando no mirarle con pena.

Harry apretó los dientes, odiando cada mirada de pena en su dirección.

—Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres hasta que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts —dijo, más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido. Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al verla encogerse y se suavizó—. Lo siento, Angelina.

—No te preocupes —sacudió ella la cabeza—. Lo entiendo —no lo hacía, no realmente, pero Harry no quería que lo hiciese de todas formas y ella tampoco.

—Ahora ya sé cómo eran —dijo Harry suavemente, sonriendo cuando ella se relajó un poco—. Lo descubrí en las Navidades de mi primer año y ahora tengo fotos de ellos. Hagrid me las dio al final de mi primer año.

La chica mayor suspiró aliviada.

—Bien —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Si decía algo más, iba a ir a intentar maldecir a los Dursley. Probablemente iba a ayudar de alguna forma a los gemelos Weasley con cualquier plan que se inventasen.

La conversación ayudó a calmar a todos un poco, pero la tensión seguía presente en el Gran Comedor. No sabían por qué seguían sorprendiéndose por todo lo que hacían los Dursley, pero de alguna forma lo hacían. ¿Cómo podía alguien negarle a un niño el derecho a saber el nombre de sus padres o el cómo eran?

**Cuando era … su única familia.**

—Creo que debemos ofendernos, Feorge —dijo Fred con forzada frivolidad.

—Yo también lo creo, Gred. Después de tanto tiempo y el testarudo cabeza hueca este todavía no lo pilla —George sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

Harry los miró medio divertido y medio confundido. ¿Por qué deberían estar ofendidos? ¿Qué era lo que no estaba pillando?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una colleja.

—Tú eres familia, idiota —bufó. Y la gente decía que él era el que tenía la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo. A lo mejor debería pedirle a sus padres si podían añadir una manecilla al reloj para Harry para que su mejor amigo lo pillase.

Harry agachó la cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir cuando alguien le decía que era familia? ¿Lo mismo digo? ¿Tú también? ¿Gracias?

—Ahora eres un Weasley —le sonrió Bill al chico más joven. No tenía ningún problema en tener otro hermano. ¿Qué importaba uno más cuando ya tenía seis? Además, Harry había salvado a su hermanita y se había pasado la mitad del verano con ellos así que, en lo que a él respectaba, ya era un Weasley honorario. Demonios, había oído a los gemelos y a Ginny referirse a la habitación de Ron como la habitación de Ron y Harry.

—El primer Weasley no pelirrojo —sonrió Charlie, disfrutando inmensamente de la tímida vergüenza del chico.

Hermione le cogió la mano, sonriéndole amablemente cuando la miró ruborizado. Ella ya le había dicho antes que era como un hermano para ella. No necesitaba repetirlo otra vez para que él lo supiese.

Sirius observó todo esto sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Estaba extasiado por que su ahijado tuviese tantas personas maravillosas a las que les importaba tanto, pero una pequeña parte de él no podía evitar pensar '¿y qué pasa con Remus y conmigo?'. Ellos habían sido su familia primero, aunque Harry no lo recordase, y ahora… ahora Harry no parecía necesitarles. Una parte egoísta de él quería cogerle y gritar que _ellos_ eran su familia, que no hacía falta que fuese un Weasley porque los tenía a ellos, pero la sonrisa tímida y complacida en la cara de Harry le detuvo. El chico no había tenido esa expresión cuando le había pedido a Harry que se fuese a vivir con él al final del año escolar anterior. ¿Prefería Harry vivir con los Weasley más que con él? ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviese perdiendo a su ahijado a pesar de que estaba a solo unos pasos?

Remus ignoró la punzada en el pecho que recibió con la expresión de Harry. Una mirada a la cara de Sirius le dijo que el animago estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, él podía entender por qué actuaba así Harry. El chico no les había conocido más que un año mientras que los Weasley eran la familia de su mejor amigo y probablemente había pasado muchas vacaciones con ellos. Claro que el grupo de pelirrojos (y la chica de cabello espeso sentada junto a él. No nos olvidemos de ella) eran familia para Harry. Dolía pensar que Harry probablemente nunca les iba a llamar tío Lunático y tío Canuto como habría hecho si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero no podían cambiar el pasado. Solo podían intentar mostrarle a Harry que ellos también le consideraban familia y que querían estar ahí para él igual que los Weasley.

**Pero a veces … lo conocieran. **

—Magos, seguro —dijo Seamus.

—Y brujas —Parvati le fulminó con la mirada.

—Y brujas —se corrigió rápidamente. Merlín, las chicas podían dar miedo cuando querían. Solo había dicho magos en general, refiriéndose a 'gente con magia', pero eso era mucho más largo de decir.

**Eran desconocidos … trataba de acercarse.**

—No me lo puedo creer —bufó Katie—. ¿Es que estaban intentando que te preguntases si te estabas volviendo loco?

—No hay nada que preguntarse, Katie —se mofó George.

—Harry se volvió loco hace mucho tiempo —le sonrió Fred al chico a pesar de estarle hablando a la chica.

—No estoy loco —negó Harry vehementemente.

—Puede que un poquito, Harry —dijo Hermione, sonriendo un poco.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Sí lo estás —le contradijo Ron.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—Chicos —les detuvo Molly exasperada.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Ron automáticamente.

—Lo siento, señora Weasley —dijo Harry al mismo tiempo. Esperó hasta que ella apartó la vista antes de darle un codazo a su mejor amigo y sisear por lo bajo—. No lo estoy.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada, frotándose la zona dolorida en las costillas. No tuvo la oportunidad de replicar porque su madre les estaba observando suspicaz otra vez mientras que Harry era la viva imagen de la inocencia. Oh, no sabía cómo la gente podía pensar que Harry era inocente y un buen chico educado, pero él sabía que el chico de pelo negro podía ser tan retorcido como los gemelos cuando quería.

**En el colegio, … de Dudley.**

—¿Fuimos tus primeros amigos? —preguntó Ron en voz baja, su molestia con su mejor amigo totalmente desaparecida. Ahora, viéndole asentir y clavar la vista en su regazo, solo sentía un nudo en la garganta—. Vosotros también fuisteis mis primeros amigos —soltó sin penar. Solo quería que Harry dejase de parecer tan… avergonzado o lo que fuese.

Harry alzó la vista sorprendido.

—¿Lo fuimos? —preguntó, teniendo cuidado de seguir hablando en voz baja para que su conversación siguiese siendo tan privada como fuese posible.

—Los míos también —confesó Hermione en un susurro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

La bruja no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. A lo mejor debía alegrarse de que estuviese sorprendido porque eso significaba que no entendía cómo nadie había querido ser su amigo antes. Pero tanto Harry como Ron deberían entenderlo si pensaban en cómo había sido antes de que la salvaran del trol.

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Así que, ¿estáis diciendo que éramos todos una panda de marginados? —preguntó, encontrándolo divertido por algún motivo.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y le pegó un empujón.

—Cierra el pico, Harry.

—Si podéis prestarme todos atención un momento, por favor —los interrumpió la voz de Flitwick—. Hemos terminado el primer capítulo —anunció, señalando al libro flotante, que estaba brillando con una luz amarilla.

—¿Seguimos con el siguiente entonces? —preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente, sus ojos brillando. Ignoró todas las miradas en su dirección, sabiendo que mucha gente quería hablar con él sobre su decisión de dejar a Harry con los Dursley. Iban a tener que esperar a que terminasen de leer ese día y a que estuviesen en un sitio más privado—. No llevamos leyendo tanto tiempo así que creo que podemos esperar un rato antes de tomarnos un descanso, ¿no creéis?

—Yo no tengo ningún «pgoblema» con eso —asintió Madame Maxime de acuerdo. Estaba muy sorprendida por el trato que había recibido el Niño-Que-Vivió e iba a tener unas palabras con Dumbledore, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

—Cuanto antes terminemos esto, mejor —dijo Karkarov en un tono aburrido. Solo quería volver al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Bien, entonces —asintió Flitwick, agitando su varita en dirección al libro. Brilló verde durante un instante mientras pasaba la siguiente página.


	3. Nuevo capítulo

¡Hola a todos!

A ver, para los que no lo sepan, esta historia está publicada en mi perfil tanto en inglés como en español y son exactamente iguales. He publicado un capítulo nuevo (el de 'Las cartas de nadie') en la versión en inglés, pero no en la versión en español.

¿Por qué?

Por dos razones.

La primera es que me lleva mucho tiempo traducir el capítulo que escribo al español y no es ningún secreto que no consigo cumplir mi propósito de actualizar de forma constante. La vida no me lo permite y me disculpo con todos vosotros por ello. Ya que tardo tanto, he decidido que por el momento voy a continuar actualizando tan solo la versión en inglés.

¿Por qué la versión en inglés y no la versión en español si mi lengua materna es el castellano?

Por la segunda razón. Harry Potter es una historia escrita por J. K. Rowling en inglés y se nota. Los juegos de palabras se pierden en las traducciones la mayor parte de las veces, igual que muchas bromas y comentarios. Siempre he pensado que se gana mucho más de una historia si se ve/lee/escucha en su idioma original, así que voy a continuar con el inglés de momento.

Algunos pensaréis que podría seguir actualizando de todas formas la versión en español y tenéis toda la razón. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho, me lleva mucho tiempo traducir cada capítulo que escribo porque no me gusta hacer trabajos con los que no estoy completamente satisfecha. Para que os hagáis una idea, el capítulo de la versión en inglés llevaba terminado dos meses y todavía no he terminado de traducirlo.

Tengo muchas ideas planeadas para esta historia, y se me van ocurriendo más según voy escribiendo. No sé si a alguno le pasa eso de sentarse delante del ordenador sin tener ni idea de qué vas a poner y de pronto te metes en la mente de los personajes y los dedos vuelan por el teclado. Bueno, pues eso es lo que me pasa a mí, pero no me dan abasto los dedos y me toca ir apuntando todas las ideas aparte para desarrollarlas cuando llegue. Como me muero de ganas de plasmarlas de una vez, me voy a limitar a una versión por el momento y así avanzar un poco más rápido.

Estos son todos mis argumentos para no haber publicado un nuevo capítulo en español. Me disculpo sinceramente con todos aquellos a los que les moleste leer la historia en otro idioma. Para los que la vayan a seguir leyendo de todas maneras, ¡muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo! :)

Lo último que quería comentar porque ya ha habido gente que me ha preguntado es que sí, me he cambiado el nombre de usuario a Bookworms75. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sí. No hay otra razón. No lo he planeado de ninguna manera. Solo pensé que llevaba mucho tiempo con el mismo y decidí que era hora de cambiarlo. Ni siquiera pensé en qué nombre quería, solo me senté delante del ordenador y puse lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza hasta que algo me sonó bien.

Esto ya sí que es todo por hoy. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!


End file.
